Can We Ever Belong? IchiRuki
by Vbaby22
Summary: AU.Ichigo & Rukia decided their relationship could never be. So they broke up, no one knew they were together. Years went by, Rukia was dating Renji, Ichigo dated Inoue. Is there still a spark between them? IchiRuki. Rated for language and future LEMONS.
1. How Did This Happen?

****RECENTLY REVISED ON 10/13/10, HOPE YOU LIKE****  
I was writing for another story and this just hit me! I hope you like it I am thinking about making it into a story. Let me know what you think!

Rated M for language and explicit sexual content in future chapters.

**Summary: Rukia and Ichigo decided long ago that their relationship could never be: Soul Society would never allow it. So years after Azien's ordeal, they called it quits, no one even knew they were together. Years went by, Rukia began dating Renji, and Ichigo began dating Orihime. But, after all these years, was there still a spark between them? Could they ever belong together?**

Disclaimer: Well, what can I say, its no ownership here, but that damn imagination….

**Can We Ever Belong?**

Chapter One: How did this happen?

* * *

_**A Glance 2 months into the future…**_

_It was raining. One might think it would be the perfect scenery for two young lovers who just finished making love. But this was not the case for two shinigami's, who didn't belong to each other._

_Ichigo stared at Renji and Rukia at Inoue. Renji looked mad enough to kill them both, as Inoue tried her hardest not to cry._

_"Damnit, Ichigo, how could we let this happen?" she said, not moving her gaze away from Inoue and still clutching to Ichigo's naked body._

_

* * *

_

_**Present time**_

A short shinigami sighed as she stood atop a telephone poll. She knew this city all too well, though it had been a long time.

She looked around, and not to her surprise not much has changed. Night still looked like night; the moon still looked like the moon, and she was sure the sun still looked the same.

"I guess I wasn't needed here after all," She said with another long sigh.

She once told her self the reason she stayed, the reason she was needed in this town was to protect it, but of course that was a lie. It was a lie that kept Soul Society, her brother, and Renji at bay. It was a lie that made her ignore the truth. The scenery tonight was proof that there was no need for her here. The true reason she stayed was because of a short tempered orange headed substitute shinigami.

"He doesn't need me. He _never_ needed me." She thought to herself.

_Flashback_

"_Rukia, if this is what you want, I will do it. But only if you think this is what you want….what you truly want." A tall shinigami said with diminished look upon his face._

"_Yes, it has to be this way," she began, "We don't need another battle with Soul Society on the count of something like this, something that should have never happened in the first place….something that could never work…"_

_Ichigo turned to face Rukia fully. He tried to read her face but he couldn't. He was hurt, no worst than hurt, she had broken his heart. _

_She expected this, and she was prepared to deal with it. She could break his heart, but she couldn't stand to have him risk his life for her, not again._

"_That's fine."_

"_What?" A shocked Rukia replied._

"_I said that's fine. That's what you think, so be it. I never needed you anyways." An upset Ichigo retorted._

_With that he walked away and never looked back._

"_ICHIGO, WAIT! ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled and tried to keep up with the young shinigami, but his flash steps were far better than hers by now._

"_DAMNIT" she cried into the darkness. "How can I be so naïve? How could I think this would go smoothly?" she thought to herself._

_She knew Ichigo would be hurt, but she was supposed to be stronger for the both of them. Here she was Kuchiki Rukia, crying alone in the dark. _

_Some part of her was waiting, waiting for Ichigo to come back. Maybe that's what took her so long to stand. Eventually, she did stand though. She turned and looked around for what she thought would be the last time, and returned to Soul Society._

_End flashback._

"Two whole years, Ichigo should be 21 by now," she smiled for a moment, picturing an adult Ichigo, but quickly removed the thought and the smile.

Rukia had been sent here against her will to dispatch of a hollow that had powers greater than an un-ranked shinigami could handle. So to be on the safe side they sent the new vice captain, Kuchiki Rukia.

In the background the roar of said hollow could be heard. Rukia gripped her sword and began her search. Soon enough she was face to face with the strongest hollow she had seen since the Aizen incident.

"Such a large spirit pressure…." She began as she unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki.

She started to charge toward the hollow, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Nice of you to still refer to me as large...Rukia!" said a masculine orange haired shinigami.

He had come from behind her and quickly defeated the hollow with one slice of his blade. He slowly walked over to a stunned Rukia and slug the blood off his blade.

"That was a bloody one. About time they sent me someone to help out. I've been asking for months. These bastards are getting stronger-" He began, but was cut off by a rock hitting him in the head.

"What the fuck? After 2 years this is the hello I get?" he barked.

It was Ichigo. She could hardly believe her eyes. He was still strong, still handsome, taller, and his muscles had gotten bigger, not that Rukia noticed. And after 2 years, here he was standing in front of her, talking like nothing was wrong. And he had the nerve to insult her!

"No that's what you get for thinking I still refer to you as large you pervert! I was talking about the hollow!" she yelled back.

"Oh, so you use to think that, eh?" he smirked.

Rukia blushed and turned her face. She couldn't escape that one, so she decided to ignore the comment. She turned to face him and change the subject, but to her shock, Ichigo was right in front of her.

Blushing again Rukia yelled, "Ichigo! What the hell –"

She was cut off by a certain substitute shinigami's lips pressing against hers. She tried to protest, she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her. Ichigo used his strength to keep Rukia in his control. Though she could have tried harder, Rukia gave in and kissed Ichigo back, with more force than he had given her.

Ichigo was taken aback by her gesture and released the kiss.

"That didn't take long. I thought you would have put up more of a fight…" He began as he tried to return for another kiss.

"Not so fast! What were you thinking? What the hell was that!" she said as she inched away from him.

"I missed you…."

After two years, he acted like nothing had changed. And he had the nerve to kiss her, to say he missed her.

"I told myself if you ever came back, that's what I would do. So I did it." He explained.

Rukia stood on her tip toes and kissed him again, this time with passion. He immediately returned it.

"I missed you too." She said.

And this is where it began.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry I know it's short, but I want some reviews before I get into this story! So let's see how many I can get before I update! I hope I get a lot! The next chapter is gonna be a lemon! Oh yeah, I know Ichigo and Rukia kinda rushed into that kiss after defeating the hollow, but it will all be explained in the next chapter. Also I don't think that an adult Ichigo would go through all that angsty stuff with regret and "why this" and "why that". I say FORGET THAT, this Ichigo and Rukia are living in the moment! And like I said, I'll explain it! And don't forget to REVIEW! IT'S GOOD FOR ME AND YOU!


	2. I'm Yours

Hmmm, I think I shall update every 5 reviews!! Yep, that will be it!! So here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! This is still two months ago, right after he beat the hollow and kissed Rukia!! Don't get confused! I will not be back to the present for a while!!

Oh yeah!! THERE IS A LEMON IN HERE!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!!!

Disclaimer: My imagination tells me I don't need this they're mine!!

**Can We Ever Belong? **

**Chapter 2: I'm Yours**

* * *

They made their first mistake. It was not just the kiss that did it. It was just being in each other's presence once again. The moment itself brought back so many old feeling as if nothing had ever changed.

Rukia backed away from Ichigo as if to take back what she had just said.

"_He missed me too?" _she thought.

She could barely believe this was happening. Not now, not with….

"Oh my god, Renji!" she said, quickly covering her mouth with a hand. She almost forgot about him.

Ichigo glanced up at Rukia, shocked, but not surprised. Renji would have to be a damn fool if he didn't make a move on her.

He briefly looked her over. She was beautiful, even more so than the last time he saw her. Her faced looked a little older, but not much. She got taller, though still at midget compared to his now 6'1 self. She was 5'1, maybe 5'2. She looked healthier, which is understandable, the war with Azien was pretty much right after he stopped her execution; she barely had anytime to take care of herself. Though, she was still small, but not skinny. And her cup size was definitely at least a C.

"_Ms. Kuchiki's curves are much more obvious now."_ He chuckled to himself. _"Renji is a lucky man."_

Ichigo shook his head and tried not to fantasize about the midget in front of him and remembered what she had just said. Her and Renji……

"Took that son of a bitch long enough….guess it's the same, for me and Orihime……" he replied.

The short shinigami gave Ichigo the exact same look he had given her, shocked, but not surprised.

"Inoue, huh?"

"Yeah"

"So I guess you didn't need me after all," she said with a fake chuckle.

That surprised Ichigo. He had been around her too long not to know her laughs. Kuchiki Rukia was jealous?

"To tell the truth, when you first left, I was a mess." Ichigo began. "Come to think of it, there were days I just sat in my room, waiting on you to come back, waiting on you to realize what a big mistake you made…." He started.

The way he had left her that night, Rukia would have never guessed Ichigo would have missed her as much as she missed him. Those long nights she was alone in her room, thinking of him, dreaming of him….. he was doing the same thing.

"But eventually, I was doing just fine. In time, I got stronger, and I really didn't need you in my life. And eventually you weren't in my mind any more." He continued.

Rukia began to look toward the ground. Why did he kiss her then if this was the case? She did not like this conversation.

"And Inoue… she was there for me through it all, I was good, better in fact, I was great. Especially with her to help me….."

Ichigo looked to Rukia after those words. That hurt her. Even with her trying to hide it, he could tell she was upset by his last statement. He wasn't taking it back either, he meant every word of it. And some part of him wanted her to be hurt by it for leaving him. But he was a better man than that, he couldn't lie to her.

"But now, seeing you again…. I don't know how I was able to let myself believe that lie for so long." He finished.

Rukia turned from Ichigo's gaze. She blushed and slightly smiled. Then, reality stepped in again. Her thoughts started to drift.

"Bastard….." Rukia replied.

"Huh?"

She wasn't going to tell him, not yet anyways, but she felt the same way. Even though he said it in a fucked up way, he was sweet. He could always manage that. She could fall in love with him all over again right now, there was only one thing stopping her….

"Renji…."

Ichigo walked toward her and held her in his arms, facing her completely. He looked into her violet eyes, trying to comfort her. He didn't have a confused or jealous look on his face. He knew her reason for saying his name.

Rukia tried to escape his gaze, but she couldn't, and it only made her feel worst. Her eyes drifted down as she put her face into Ichigo's chest.

"I can't…. Ichigo, how could you do this to me?" she said a little teary eyed.

Ichigo sighed. Then, he gently lifted her face and cupped her check with one hand, and left the other around her waist.

"Don't be an idiot Rukia, I didn't do anything, you left me, remember?" He said as he gently continued to catch ever tear the mad its way down her face.

Rukia closed her eyes, and suddenly her tears stopped falling, and Ichigo kept rubbing her face. His hand was so warm on her cold tear stained check, it felt so right. She knew it was coming, it was how he always kissed her after an argument, she knew it like clockwork.

"Rukia…" Ichigo began as he got closer to her face.

"…I…"

"_One…"_ she counted to herself

"Love…"

"…_two…"_

"You…"

"…_three…."_

She braced herself for impact as he came in for a kiss.

She felt it. His lips were on hers again, and she wanted it that way. The kiss was sweeter than she had first anticipated, so soft, warm, and inviting. She had missed this so much.

She wasn't alone in her thoughts. Ichigo could hardly contain himself as he deepened the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth so gracefully and caressed her tongue softly. He held her tightly; he knew she was going to leave him again. But for this moment, he wanted to make her remember, and make sure she knew, Renji could never be him, just as Orihime could never be her.

They both felt it, and both knew what this kiss meant. They had missed this feeling, the feeling of completion they gave each other. The feeling they were missing, having not received it from their current companions.

"_No not again….I shouldn't feel this way..." _she thought to herself trying to fight her heart.

She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her tighter and kissed her neck. Then he made his way to her ear.

"Not yet, Rukia….you can't leave me yet" he whispered.

"No…we can't! Ichigo…..Inoue-"

"Is not you….." he said as he claimed her lips once again.

Rukia felt her knee buckle. He was so sweet to her when he wanted to be; he knew what to say, what made her happy. She closed her eyes tighter now, and allowed Ichigo to continued kissing her.

"_Shit_." She thought, "_Why is he so…."_

* * *

The next thing they knew they were in Ichigo apartment right out side his university. They were on his bed. And somehow, their clothes were gone.

Rukia had finally given into her heart. She would deal with the consequences later. What she wanted, no, what she needed right now was Ichigo, and she was going to make sure he knew that.

Ichigo was lying on the bed, and Rukia sat on her knees in front of him. She took her hands and traveled up Ichigo's body starting at his legs. She moved up and let her lips follow her hands. She kissed his knees so softly, as well as his thigh. She used her tongue and circled around every inch of skin she kissed.

While she was kissing him, her hands had reached his already stiffened member. She started caressing it moving her hands up and down.

Ichigo quivered. She was the only one that could make him do that. He loved when she kissed him and caressed him at the same time. He was so tempted to pull her on top of him and get inside of her, but he didn't. He knew better than to get in Rukia's way.

Rukia's hands soon moved onto his chest, and her mouth had reached his member. She gently kissed the tip and licked the very center with her tongue. She sucked on the tip for a brief moment, moistening it, and then she removed her mouth and continued her course north.

"Damn," he said, "you still don't get into that I see."

She smiled as she began kissing his stomach and rubbing his toned chest and broad shoulders. She sucked on both his nipples then, made her way to his forehead and kissed it softly, finishing her exploration.

She sat upright on top of Ichigo and positioned herself over his member. Ichigo placed his hands on her hips and began to glide her down. She came down slowly and soon, his tip was just outside her. She gradually pushed down a littler hard, but not faster, making sure Ichigo felt every moment.

She glanced up at his face and smile. His face was so ready. He knew it was coming. He could never make it after this.

She made her way to his face and kissed him softly on his lips then on his ear.

"Ready?" She whispered.

Ichigo grinned. Hell yeah he was ready.

"Are you?" he replied.

Rukia pulled away from him and sat up. Ichigo shook at the sudden moment and Rukia smiled. She started off slow. Moving up until he was almost out of her then, down again, and bucked into him each time she came back down. She soon quickened her pace. She came up faster and down harder and bucked her hips with his, setting the pace.

Ichigo moaned. She was so wet, and he had almost forgotten how tight she was. He grabbed one of her hips tighter and grabbed her breast with his other hand. He squeezed to try and suppress how good Rukia felt.

She smiled again. She loved when he grabbed her tighter and squeezed her breast. That was code for "Rukia's doing a good job". She began moving faster, and she gripped Ichigo's thighs for support. She moaned. Ichigo felt good as well. He completed her in _every_ way. She fell into bliss, just thinking about her and Ichigo, how much she loved him, how good he felt.

"Perfect fit…." She moaned out loud mistakenly.

Ichigo smiled.

"Damn right…." He replied.

He sat up and grabbed her by the hips. He kissed her forcefully as she wrapped her legs around his back and began grinding hard and slow.

Ichigo moaned loudly in between each kiss. He was further in her now. He could feel her walls all around his member, soaking his with her warmth, and caressing him.

He squeezed her body tighter, bringing her closer to him. He began kissing her neck, rubbing her back and joined her in her rhythm, causing her to moan louder as his strokes started to over power her own.

He pushed her onto her back, much to her dismay, but he quickly sought for her forgiveness.

Now on top Ichigo pushed harder and deeper into her. He sucked on her shoulder as he did so and squeezed one of her breasts using his thumb to circle her nipple.

Rukia screamed. He was touching so many places at once, she was losing it. She began kissing him on his lips, forcing him to stop sucking her shoulder. She kissed him hard and forced her tongue in his mouth.

In retaliation, Ichigo moved faster and harder inside her as he squeezed her breast and her back.

"Shit….Ichigo…." Rukia moaned out of breath.

"Say it…." He moaned in between kissing her.

She shook her head, and Ichigo pulled himself out of her and then back in hard. He repeated this motion. Steadily, out and in hard, out and in hard. She couldn't take it.

"I'm yours…." She whispered. Giving in to what he asked.

"…always…" he whispered back.

"….always…" she repeated.

Ichigo could feel Rukia get tighter and wetter as she said those words.

"_She still loves me, she's still mine_…" he thought.

Ichigo got harder at the thought. He was getting close. He was with the woman he loved making love to her, he was losing himself in the moment, he couldn't hang on.

He continued coming in and out of her faster and harder. But now he only came half way out to quicken the hits to her clitoris.

She immediately felt the difference and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer. Her breath was on his ear, her nails grinding into his neck. She was there.

Her walls began contracting; her juices began sliding down his leg. He was going to hold on and keep her there.

He speed up, shortening the distance between strokes even more, making the hits to her walls more rapid. She was shaking now while she grabbed him.

Ichigo closed his eyes. Her walls were surrounding him, she was so warm, so wet, and she was shaking on the inside as well.

"Oh…..shit…." he almost yelled it.

Rukia wasn't gonna let him get the best of her with her getting him. She lifted up with the strength she had left and wrapped her legs around his waist, jamming him into her further unexpectedly.

Ichigo moaned loudly. That did it. Rukia could feel Ichigo releasing himself into her as he pressed hard into her body. He fell limp on top of her.

They were both completely wiped out. Breathing hard they lay on top of each other, not wanted the moment to end.

Suddenly, they both brushed their hands over each others sweaty bodies until they both reached a face.

"You remembered…." They said at the same time.

Both laughed out of breath and kissed each other softly. Grabbing each other's hair, trying, if possible, to get closer to each other.

Ichigo slid out of Rukia but stayed on top of her. He slowly stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

She stared back at his amber eyes, knowing what he was going to ask, but she didn't want to answer.

"So, what now?" He asked, trying to search her eyes for an early answer.

She looked at him with the most loving eyes at first. She wanted to tell him they could be together. She missed him so much. But she couldn't. She shouldn't even be here. Her eyes saddened, readying themselves for the look on Ichigo's face when she replied.

"Now…" she began as hers eyes watered up, "Now, I go back to Renji."

Ichigo lowered his eyes.

"Damn," he started, "Didn't know it was possible to feel like shit fucked over twice more than once in a life time."

* * *

Awwww! Rukia is so mean! But we already know this isn't their first time cheating on their mates!! Next chapter is gonna be their conversation while Rukia leaves, then a time jump, probably like a month. Don't know if the next chapter is gonna be a lemon though, there's more to them than sex!! Well, hope you enjoyed!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! IT'S GOOD FOR ME AND _YOU_!!! Next chapter comes at maybe 15 reviews.  
_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**_


	3. Close Calls

Well here is chapter 3!! Sorry for the delay! I was busy with school and work! So here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! And once again don't get confused about the time frame!!

**Chapter 3: Close calls**

* * *

It was late and still raining as two college students ran to the tent of a nearby apartment building. Underneath one big umbrella, the two girls each had a duffle bag with them in tow.

"Are you sure he is going to be ok with this?" a husky female voice asked.

"Yes of course! Why wouldn't he be? And besides this is the closest place." a sweeter female voice replied.

"Well, we still shoulda called……"

Orihime and Tatsuki had just returned home from one of Tatsuki's matches in Tokyo. It was late and they were both tired as they trotted through campus to get to the University apartments. They were originally on the other side of campus, heading for their dorm rooms when they spotted a University bulletin that said their dorm building had a gas leak and would be closed until the problem was fixed.

"He shouldn't be mad. He is my boyfriend after all and we need somewhere to sleep." Inoue replied happily as she opened the door to her boyfriend's apartment building.

They stepped inside and Inoue shook the umbrella off. Tatsuki pushed the up button for the elevator and they waited for it to come down.

"How are we gonna get? You didn't get a hold of him did you?" Tatsuki replied, very pissed off. She wanted to get some sleep and fast.

"I left him a message. Ichigo hardly ever picks up his cell phone, that's why he gave me an extra key to his apartment if I needed to wait on him….."

* * *

Ichigo still was on top of Rukia, but the moment was not what one would expect it to be being in this position. The mood had gone from a wonderful bliss to hell in a matter of seconds. 

Ichigo's hurt expression changed to an angry one as he rolled off of Rukia. She turned from him and slowly got out of bed. She began looking for her clothes to put back on with the moon as her light.

"What the hell is wrong with you now Rukia." He said, not thinking before he spoke.

"What the hell do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"You know what I mean. Your seriously going to go back to Renji after you just _fucked me_?" he asked accusingly.

She was shocked at his harsh words. She turned to face him, only wearing her shirt. His eyes were cold and his whole body looked tense, but she didn't let that get to her. She couldn't.

"It was a mistake. I hope you can forgive me. I don't want to ruin what you have with Inoue, and what I have with Renji." She said very plainly.

Ichigo's face looked more upset now, while Rukia's looked like she had just made the biggest mistake in her life. He gritted his teeth and turned his face away in disgust.

"You don't have SHIT with Renji and you fucking know it."

"You don't know anything. Go FUCK yourself Ichigo"

"Naw I'm good, I just fucked you. I think I can hold out till the next time Renji can't get it up…" He said violently putting on a pair of boxers.

"………"

"What's the dumb look for? If you are leaving me to go back to Renji _after that_, you can't say that you care about me. That was just sex. It meant _nothing_." he said plainly.

At that moment Rukia lost all her strength and will. What just happened? Ichigo never got seriously mad at her, _never_. She felt her eyes water up, she tried, but she couldn't stop them.

"You know _damn_ well that's not true!" She yelled.

He stared back at her coldly while he put on his pants. Her watery eyes were not fazing him at all. He was angry with Rukia, truly angry. After everything they had been through, she could still leave him.

"That's not true at all," she whispered.

Ichigo had to blink to make sure the moon light was not playing tricks on his eyes. Tears were falling down Kuchiki Rukia's eyes.

"_Damn it_" he thought to himself, "_I didn't mean to…"_

He slowly walked over to Rukia. He stood in front of her and reached out to touch her but she flinched. How could he be so stupid? He wanted nothing more than to take back what he said and hold her again. He had to fix this.

"Rukia, I-"

"Don't….please."

Ichigo couldn't believe how hurt she looked. Never had he seen this face on her before. But at least she knew how he felt. That was apparent on her face as well. For a moment he considered leaving her alone, but if he did that she would more than likely leave. Hell, if he said something she might react the same way. But neither mattered anymore; he wasn't giving up on her either way, not again.

Rukia looked at Ichigo through the corner of her eyes. He was going to say something soon. She felt awful, even after the way she treated him, he was willing to do anything for her and she knew it.

"_I should tell him_…" she thought.

Ichigo saw that Rukia was deep in thought, so he decided to use it to his advantage and catch her off guard. He reached over to her slowly once again, half expecting to be pushed away until-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A hollow had shown up. Perfect. And it was a strong one. Ichigo looked at Rukia to finish was he was saying before she had cut him off, but she had already moved.

"We should go get that…"she said as she started out the window still in her gigai.

"You're not changing into a shinigami?" he asked confused.

"No. I don't want to have to come back here." She said as she jumped to a nearby roof top.

"Oh..." was the only reply Ichigo could make.

Ichigo started for his badge, but he stopped as he heard a noise coming from inside his apartment.

"_What was that, is someone here?"_ he thought to himself heading towards his bedroom door.

"Are you coming!?" Rukia yelled up to Ichigo, still sounding a bit sad.

"Yeah!" Ichigo forgot about the noise as he grabbed his shinigami badge and left his body behind as he followed Rukia.

* * *

"Ichigo!?" Inoue said as she finally found the light switch after tripping over several items on the apartment floor. 

"He's not here," Tatsuki started, "I told you that was a hollow I felt while we were opening the door."

Inoue nodded.

"Yeah, he probably went after it. But still…" Inoue said walking towards his bedroom.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"I thought I heard him yelling"

Tatsuki's eyes widened a little, as Inoue opened the door to Ichigo's room.

"_No way Ichigo would do that to her, I'll kill him!"_ Tatsuki thought.

Inoue opened the door to Ichigo's room and Tatsuki sighed at the sight of Ichigo's empty body lying on the floor.

"See, he's not here." She said as she ran to flop down on the couch.

Inoue nodded, but she was still concerned. Ichigo's bed was a mess, no hollow could stir him up that easily that he get out of bed in that big of a rush and he's not a crazy sleeper.

She slowly walked to the bed and examined the rest of the room. The window was open from when he left. It was blowing cold air and rain into the room. His shirt was on the floor and he was wearing a pair of pants. Everything was fine, it was just the bed. She bent down and touched the bed on both sides.

"_Both sides of the bed are warm_." She thought. She remembered coming in while Ichigo was still sleeping several times and one side of the bed was always cold and untouched.

"Ichigo?" she said quietly.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo ended up around the neighborhood of Ichigo's old high shcool. They quickly reached the hollow that set off the alarm. It was huge, with a spirit pressure to match. It looked like a bear with giant claws and teeth. Its fur was as black as night and his eyes were red with a hollow mask. It was also fast. 

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled.

They had both just arrived and the hollow already noticed their presence. It reached Rukia first and smashed her against a wall. She hadn't even turned into a shinigami yet.

Within seconds Ichigo had cut off the hand that was around Rukia. The hollow backed away in pain for a moment.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Of course I am, that was nothing," she said, brushing herself off and swallowing a pill. She instantly came out of her body.

"Mae… Sode no Shirayuki…" she said gracefully.

Rukia wasn't wasting anytime. She was going to get the hollow back for embarrassing her.

Ichigo stood in awe. It had been awhile since he had seen Rukia release her zanpakutou, it still amazed him. It was beautiful, just like its owner.

The hollow stopped his agony and regenerated its missing arm. It stood on its hind legs, towering over Ichigo and Rukia even more. It growled fiercely and stormed towards the unfocused substitute shinigami.

Ichigo came back from his daze a second too slow. The hollow was fast; Ichigo had barely dogged the fatal blow he was about to receive.

He grabbed his wound and leaped into the air with his zanpakutou and slashed at the hollow, leaving a gash in its chest. There was blood every where, form the hollow and Ichigo.

Though Ichigo was bleeding pretty badly, it was nothing compared to the blows he had received in the past, and Rukia knew it.

"FOOL! You still don't stay focused!" she yelled as she charged toward the hollow.

"Whatever…" He said as he followed her.

"First dance, white moon"

Rukia froze the ground in which the hollow stood. It yelled in pain, but was still able to free itself, at the cost of its two hind legs.

Ichigo and Rukia stood in awe as the animal was still able to move at top speed charging at them. Using their flash steps they dodged one attack after another from the beast. It was swing its long claws at them from every direction.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo yelled in between steps, "THIS THING IS GETTING FASTER!!"

Rukia nodded. What was going on? Missing two legs, one would think it would have a negative effect on its spirit energy, but this thing was fighting better.

"Next dance-"

Rukia was cut off by the hollows long bear claws cutting into her shoulder.

"_What the hell_?" she thought, "_It moved 3 times as fast as it was moving before_!"

"You two think you can beat me?!" the hollow laughed with its claws still in Rukia," You both _wreak_ of each others scent, probably why you're not focused at all!!! I shall enjoy this!"

They hollow pulled its claws out of Rukia and blood poured from her shoulder and arms. She stumbled a bit, and held her shoulder.

"Damn it, I'm _not_ focused." She said quietly.

Unlike Rukia, Ichigo took offense to the hollow calling out their personal business the way he did.

"Our scent will be the last thing you smell. No more games… _GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

The hollow tried to evade the energy blast but it was unsuccessful. The hollow yelled once more before it disappeared in the blast.

Ichigo slug the blood off his blade from his previous blow to the hollow and looked toward the area the hollow once stood.

"_That was the first time I've had to use that power in a while. Every time I encounter one of them they get stronger. The next one I may have to use my Bankai…." _Ichigo thought.

"Hahaha! Yeah right! A hollow strong enough for me to use ban-" he said out loud.

He was again stopped mid sentence by a rock hitting his head. Rukia was looking at him rather annoyed.

"Damn it Rukia! That is not the only way to get my attention!" he said rubbing his head, "Anyways, come here so I can help bandage you up."

Rukia smirked, and surprisingly didn't protest to the help.

After they finished with her wound, she bandaged his chest. It was deep, but not as bad the scar next to it had been, the one given to him by her brother. It was barely noticeable, but to someone who knew it was there, it was easy to spot. She let her hand brush over the scar quickly as she stood up. She sighed briefly and picked up her gigai as she turned to leave.

"Rukia, where are you going…" he asked.

"I told you already. I'm going back. I didn't know your hearing suffered damage after your battles…" Rukia said, trying to make him smile, and it worked.

"Come on Rukia, I know you've _got_ to be tired, you can rest at my place." he said with a smirk.

That earned him another hit in the head with a rock.

"Where the hell do you get all these rocks from?!" he yelled.

"I carry a few in my pocket; they're new part of the Chappy Rabbit line, "Chappy Rock". It comes with a purchase of Chappy Rabbit soul candy," She said proudly showing him more rocks, "I never thought they would come in handy!"

Ichigo picked up the rock and behold it had a chappy rabbit logo on it. Dumbfounded, Ichigo decided to move on with the conversation, ignoring the "chappy rock".

"Anyways, come on Rukia, you're hurt and I have a spare room if you feel uncomfortable. Ishiada is out of town for the week so his bed is open to you if you want it." He said.

Rukia considered her options. She was tired, and she did want to talk to Ichigo some more. She didn't want to leave things the way they were. He deserved to know what was going on.

"_I should tell him in the morning_." She thought to herself.

She was taken away from her thoughts by her own "chappy rock" hitting her in the head.

"Hey, you're right these things work great! So are you coming?" Ichigo said smiling.

She looked at him angrily for a moment and walked up to him as if she was about to hit him. Ichigo braced himself for the blow, but to his surprise she walked past him, and leaped onto a roof.

"Well, come on! We can talk about the hollow with Soul Society in the morning!" she yelled.

Ichigo smiled and jumped onto the roof, and they headed back to his apartment.

* * *

They climbed back in his window slowly. The room was still dark, but the moon light was still bright enough for Ichigo to see his body on the floor. He was about to enter his body, but Rukia spoke before he could. 

"Ichigo, there is something I want to tell you," she started, setting her gigai on the floor.

Ichigo dropped his body and faced her fully. She looked so serious, it bothered him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he said a little uneasy.

"I was going to wait till morning but, well, Ichigo when we-... wait, why is your bed made?" she asked startled.

"Huh?!" he almost yelled as his focus changed to his bed.

He looked over his bed. It was nicely made. When the hollow alarm went off, he left without fixing it. The bed had still been a mess from, well, _stuff_.

Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia, still wondering who had made the bed. Then suddenly they both looked blankly at each other for not noticing sooner.

"Ichigo if I'm not mistaken isn't this energy…" she started.

"Shit," Ichigo said feeling stupid, "that spirit energy is-"

His bedroom door opened and the light was turned on.

"Ichigo? And Rukia? What are you doing here?" a red haired female asked.

* * *

Well that's it! Sorry if it sounded a little angry at first, but Ichigo had a right to be mad, damn it! I think I will update again at 30 reviews. SO….… review and make me feel better:P besides…reviewing is good for me and YOU!!!  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**  


Next chapter: Oh yeah, I do have a girlfriend.


	4. Oh yeah, I do have a Girlfriend

**Warning IchiRuki fans be warned!** There is IchiHime and RenjRuki fluff in this chapter!! Its part of the plot, so go with it!! Also a little limey… no lemon though!

**Chapter 4: Oh yeah, I do have a girlfriend**

* * *

"Ichigo, Rukia, what's going on?" Inoue asked innocently. 

Rukia and Ichigo stood flabbergasted for a moment. Their eyes were very sensitive to the light Inoue had turned on, so their expressions went unnoticed. Had Inoue looked past those squinting eyes, she would have seen how shocked they were (more than they should have been under normal circumstances) by her appearance.

Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo was the first to speak up.

"I went after a hollow and Rukia was there. She got a little banged up so I asked her to come here to rest." He said plainly.

Inoue stared at Ichigo, then back at Rukia. The story sounded good enough; both shinigami's were bleeding and had bandages on, but why was Rukia avoiding eye contact with her?

"Well, since I'm here, I can fix you guys up if you want." She said deciding to believe what Ichigo had told her, rather than inquiry any further.

"No that's ok, Inoue, I'm not hurt badly. I should really get going." Rukia said, heading for the window.

Ichigo touched Rukia's shoulder, causing her to turn around to face him. She ended up standing a little closer to Ichigo than she would have liked in Inoue's presence. If she took another step their bodies would have been touching. But, so not to cause attention, she didn't back up, she stayed calm.

"I thought you were staying?" Ichigo asked, with slightly too much concern in his voice.

Ichigo was out of his mind. Rukia couldn't believe he actually wanted her to stay when he and Inoue would be in the same bed while she slept in Ishida's room. The thought alone gave her chills.

"No, Tatsuki is here, and I am sure she would like a bed. It won't take me long to get back. And I can get started on that report…" Rukia began.

Ichigo was about to insist she stay and get some rest before she left, but he noticed the uncomfortable looks on Rukia and Orihime.

"_Oh yeah, I do have a girlfriend…_"Ichigo sighed to himself as he scratched his head.

"Well, if you have to leave in such a hurry, please let me heal you Rukia, it's been so long since we've seen each other! It's the least I can do." Inoue said, sounding a bit more cheerful.

Rukia was happy the mood in the room had changed to friendly vibe. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere so she accepted Inoue's help.

"Sure, thank you Inoue." Rukia answered.

No sooner than Rukia spoke, Inoue happily called out her fairies and healed Ichigo and Rukia in no time flat. Wounds like these were nothing to Inoue now. Her powers had greatly grown during the war and because of her close contact with Ichigo.

"See, all better!" Orihime said smiling.

Ichigo smiled back at her and she blushed. Orihime loved being able to help out where ever possible. She had always felt so useless during the war, even though she saved everyone's lives, almost at the cost of her own. She surprised everyone with her strength, but still, she feels as if she doesn't help out enough. But Ichigo's smile always reminded her of what happened long ago, his smile lets her know she's helping.

_Flashback: The End of the War with Azien_

"_Oh my god…." Inoue said in horror with tears in her eyes as she looked at all of her dying friends._

_Ichigo had to use all his power to defeat Azien. The blast backfired and not only killed Azien and all of his army…but the majority of the shinigami squads as well._

_Inoue was covered in blood, but it was not hers. Her shield had protected her from the blast, but not the blood that surround the entire area. The blood had spurted in every direction; from behind, on top, every side. Her shield didn't cover every thing, just the blast that did this mess._

"_I can heal them…I can heal them all…" she said out loud trying to hold back her tears._

_Every one was dying or dead. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Urahada, Yoruichi, were all covered in blood, body parts severed, hearts barely beating._

"_Inoue…..don't….you'll die….." a very weak voice said to her._

_It was Ichigo. Nothing could kill him. The sight of him gave her hope. She could heal them all._

"_Don't worry Ichigo…. Inoue Orihime is stronger than you think. I'll save you and everyone…" she said smiling._

_Ichigo stared at her with saddened eyes. Everyone was dying because of him; he didn't want anyone else to die._

_Inoue breathed heavily and raised her arms. Suddenly her fairies came out brighter than ever. Inoue lifted into the sky, her eyes as well as her aura were glowing bright yellow. _

"_I REJECT!!" she yelled with all her might._

_Energy bursts came from her body and created thousands of domes around every injured shinigami._

_One by one, people started waking up. As soon as one was healed Inoue transferred the power she had on them to another injured person… she saved nothing for herself. All she could think about was saving everyone that had protected her, Inoue Orihime, a person who hardly did anything at all._

_Ichigo looked up to see a goddess like image of Inoue. He glanced below her for a brief moment and his eyes widened at what he saw._

"_INOUE!!!" he yelled as he was still being healed._

_Beneath the yellow glowing goddess was a puddle of blood. He looked back at Inoue horrified, as he stared more he saw a woman that didn't look alive. Her clothing was ripped to shreds; her eyes, her arms, her fingers, her legs, everything, had gashes in them with blood pouring from the limbs dripping onto the ground._

_Within the hour, everyone was healed. The glowing stopped._

_All shinigami eyes were now looking toward the sky at the woman who had healed them all._

_Inoue was floating motionless in the sky still covered in blood, only now, the blood was all hers._

"_See, Kurosaki-kun… all better….." she said as she began falling to the ground._

"_INOUE!!" Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, Ishida, Sado, and Renji yelled in unison._

_Ichigo caught her just before they she hit the ground. Her body was in shreds. He just stared at her with horrified eyes. There was nothing he could do._

"_Inoue…." He whispered._

_Tatsuki and Ichigo's eyes began to get hazy. Their friend was dying._

"_Put her down, Ichigo," Rukia began, "I will not let our comrade die…"_

"_Nor will I." Renji said._

_Ichigo set her down and they began chanting demon magic to heal Inoue. Using all their energy, blue magic began to surround Inoue, but it wasn't enough, she was slipping away. They needed more power._

"_This woman… saved my life…" Byakuya said appearing from no where, "I also will not let her die…" And at that he joined Rukia and Renji as he began chanting top level healing arts._

"_Neither will any of us!" said the crowd around them._

_Every shinigami in the area said the top healing chant they knew and soon Inoue was covered with all types of light healing her._

_Inoue opened her eyes to the faces of many tired shinigami members. She couldn't believe it, she was alive._

"_You guys, you didn't have to, I am never any help, it was the least I could do," she said with dismayed eyes._

"_No, Inoue, you were a great help," Ichigo said and he smiled. The war was over, Inoue saved everyone._

"_He's right Inoue," Ishida started, "and look, your hard work got Kurosaki Ichigo to smile." He joked._

_Everyone laughed, even Ichigo._

_End Flashback._

Ever since the end of the war, whenever Orihime helped, Ichigo smiles at her so she knows she isn't useless.

Rukia smiled at Inoue as well, she couldn't help it. Inoue didn't know how much she did for their group; on so many occasions Ichigo, herself and the others could have died. There were more times than she could count in which her life was saved by this woman.

Rukia's thoughts changed as she slowly turned her head to Ichigo and saw his smile. Her stomach started to turn. Though it wasn't the smile he always gave her, it was close enough to the point it made her face drop. She turned quickly to head out the window before anyone noticed her change in emotion.

"Well, I'll catch up with you guys later!" She said as she leaped out the window with her gigai.

Ichigo watched as she left. Despite the fact that Rukia was fast in her attempts to leave, he noticed her discomfort. He watched as she opened the gates to Soul Society on the opposite roof and disappeared into the doors.

"Well, that was like old times," Ichigo chuckled and stepped back into his body.

"Yeah, it was…"Orihime chuckled nervously.

Though it was quick, Ichigo gave Rukia that _look_ before she stepped into Soul Society. Orihime had almost forgotten how his face changed when he stared at Rukia. Inoue thought she had received it from him by now, but after seeing them together again, she realized, much to her dismay, she hadn't.

"_I haven't seen those eyes in a while, the eyes you only give to her, Ichigo_." She thought.

She slowly came and sat down on the other side of the bed. She sighed a bit and gazed at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"No, nothing," she replied.

"Oh, so why are you and Tatsuki here?" he asked. He was mildly upset about the whole ordeal; he really wanted to talk to Rukia.

* * *

After the long travel, the short shinigami finally reached her destination. 

"_I'm such a fool_…" the raven head thought to her self as she arrived through the gates.

It was night in Soul Society as Kuchiki Rukia walked back to her home. She had a lot of paper work to look forward to, especially with the new hollow development.

"How could I be so stupid?" she said to herself out loud as she approached her home.

"That's your normal state of mind, so what else is new?" a grinning red haired man replied.

Alarmed by receiving an answer to her rhetorical question, Rukia spun around and nearly took Renji's head off.

"WHOA! You almost got me. What were you thinking about that got you so off guard?" he asked angrily.

Rukia calmed down and regained her cool. She couldn't let on that something was wrong. Besides, this would devastate him.

"Nothing, it was just the hollows I fought tonight. They were much too strong to be normal…" she began slowly.

Renji gave Rukia a sideways look. There was no way in the world that a hollow bothered her to this extent. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure that's all?" he said with worry.

Rukia flinched when he touched her, and she couldn't look him in the eye. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Yeah, that's all." She said with a weak smile.

Renji backed away from her, sensing her discomfort and continued walking with her to the Kuchiki estate.

The walk was especially long due to the akward silence between the two. Renji took occasional glances at Rukia to try and read her face, but to his dismay she caught him every time and she turned her head from his view.

After a long walk in silence, Rukia was the first to speak up once they reached the hall way of the estate.

"Its so late, are-"

"Yes, everyone's asleep. It is very late like you said… are you sure nothing's-"

"I'm sure." She said coldly as she walked off towards her room.

Renji stared at her and decided it was best not to follow. She had a lot on her mind and he was not going to get in her way, whatever it was she was worried about.

"_That look_ _on her face… it's been a while since I've seen it…"_ Renji thought to himself.

Renji thought more to himself about the last time he saw that look. And as Rukia was shutting the door he remembered.

"Ichigo…" he said out loud.

As Rukia quickly shut the door, anger grew on Renji's face. She had seen Ichigo. It's the only reason she would act this way toward him.

He slowly walked over to Rukia's door. He paused in front for a moment so he could gather himself together and not look crazed before her.

Renji slowly turned the knob and stepped into Rukia's room.

* * *

It was late. Ichigo and Inoue had gone to bed, while Tatsuki still slept on the couch. Tatsuki was so sound asleep they didn't want to move her so Ichigo put a blanket on her and put a pillow under her head. 

Inoue lay in the bed, still wide awake, thinking about the man lying beside, as well as the other person that laid in this spot tonight.

"Ichigo, you awake?" Inoue started.

"Yeah, what's up?" he replied with his eyes still closed.

"Are you…..Are you happy with me?" she said sadly.

Ichigo opened his eyes widely for a moment and turned to look at the woman next to him. Why would she ask that? Did she know something?

"Of course I am, what would make you ask that?" he answered. It wasn't a lie either. He was happy with Inoue. She had kept him strong over the years, and he loved her dearly for it. It just wasn't as strong as the love he had for Rukia, it could never be.

Inoue sighed. Something was telling her he wasn't telling the whole truth; she could hear it in his voice.

"Ahhh, I don't know, I was just thinking silly, you know me!" She giggled nervously, trying to make herself believe Ichigo's words.

Ichigo sat up and put a hand to Inoue's face and caressed it gently. She blushed heavily.

"Orihime… you of all people should know how important you are to me, don't ever doubt that…" he said as he smiled.

She believed him, though she was not a fool as some may believe her to be. She knew Ichigo loved her, she knew he cared, but she was not the one he was _in love_ with.

Ichigo started to slide his hand away from her face, only to be stopped by another hand.

Inoue stared up at Ichigo as she held his hand to her face.

"I love you Ichigo…" she said as she lifted herself and kissed him softly.

Ichigo didn't want to hurt her, not now, not after she said that. It had been two years, and this was the first time she ever said it. He could feel her warm tears sliding down his checks. He hated when she cried.

"_God damn it_," he thought as he kissed her back, trying to ease her tears.

Inoue felt his kiss and deepened it by sliding her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Even if he didn't love her back the same, she wanted him, she wanted something he could never take back.

She moved to kissing his neck and began lifting his t-shirt up with her hands rubbing on his toned chest. She kissed his ear and then back to his lips.

She talked between each kiss she gave, "Ichigo, I love you more than you know…." then she whispered her thoughts out loud by mistake "…_even if you don't love me_…"

Ichigo shook at her last statement. Inoue deepened the kiss after she said it, but Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"What was that?" he demanded

"Nothing…." She replied as she removed her shirt and her bra.

Before Ichigo had a chance to react, Inoue pressed her bare chest against his and resumed kissing him and rubbing his back.

Ichigo was getting tense. This isn't what he wanted. But he didn't want to hurt Inoue feelings, not to mention it felt good as hell.

Inoue slid down Ichigo's body kissing his neck, and rubbing his chest as she made her way down. Her large breast rubbed past Ichigo's chest, making it a little harder to ask her to stop.

She began kissing his chest, around his nipple, and squeezed his back with one hand as the other started to head south.

She unbuckled his pants and began massaging him automatically. She squeezed and stroked his member softly, making sure he was erect before she continued.

Ichigo shivered as Inoue continued fondling him. Inoue took this as a hint to take things to the next step as she climbed on top of him with her PJ bottom removed. Her warm soaked underwear where sitting directly on top of Ichigo's fully hardened member, her kisses all over his neck and her breasts with harden nipples were massaging his chest.

"Shit…Orihime wait…." He choked, almost moaning.

She felt good; very fucking good. With her body it didn't take long to get him horny as all hell, he is a guy after all, but something was missing. He didn't love her like this, he couldn't do this. He may be a horny guy, but that doesn't mean he was an ass hole too. He wasn't about to sleep with a girl just to get off.

Inoue looked at him and sighed.

"Ichigo…its been two years, we sleep in the same bed often, and you know I love you, yet you won't make love to me…" she said sadly.

Ichigo sat silent. He didn't know what to say. But he knew he couldn't do this to her. Especially not when he could still feel Rukia's embraces from earlier, even with Inoue being all over him.

"Orihime-"

She put a hand to his lips to stop him from talking as she slid her PJs back on. She sighed as she stood.

"Its ok Ichigo…but I think I will sleep in Ishida's room tonight, if you don't mind," She said sadly as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her before Ichigo had a chance to retort.

"Orihime….I'm sorry, I really did think I was over her…." He whispered while he stared at the closed door.

The red headed woman silently sighed from outside the door. She let go of the doorknob and retreated to Ishida's empty room.

* * *

Her quarters were a bit chilly. Rukia rubbed her shoulders then turned to light her fire place. She paused for a moment as she her door knob turning. 

Rukia continued lighting the fire as Renji slowly entered her room and shut the door behind him.

"Rukia…." He began.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, idiot, care to ask another?" she tried to keep a sense of humor.

"You know what I mean damn it!!" Renji yelled. It was hard enough for him to keep his cool already; he didn't need her taunting him.

Rukia quieted down, and her face returned to that _look_ again. She knew where Renji was taking the conversation, but she didn't want to answer him. How could she? She had betrayed the man who had saved her in more ways than one. She looked towards the fire, away from Renji's glare.

"You saw… _him_…." Renji had to muster enough strength to say his name in her presence, "You saw Ichigo tonight didn't you?"

Rukia stirred the fire as she responded, "Yes, I did."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Stop it Rukia. Don't play games with me. You know what I'm asking…" he said a little upset.

The fire crackled as Rukia turned to Renji to respond. Shadows from the fire danced across her face.

"We ran into each other when I was fighting the hollow. He killed it rather effortlessly. He's stronger than ever…" Rukia smiled at her last words.

Rukia wasn't paying attention to her change in mood as she talked about Ichigo, but Renji did. As she turned to look at him and finish explaining, she noticed his discomfort.

She quickly removed her smile and continued, "Ahem… and umm, after that we called each other a few names and he offered me a place to rest… I declined and came home."

She looked back toward her warm fire after that; just in case her facial expression decided to betray her again. She didn't want Renji to get the wrong idea. It wasn't because she was lying, Kuchiki Rukia does not lie. She just didn't tell the whole truth; a truth Renji didn't need to know about.

"Rukia… I know you try to hide what happened between you and he in the past, but coming back from the real world, it won't take any one long to guess. Every one had a million suspicions already after the war, now with you like this-"

"Stop it Renji. I was there, I remember what happened." She said angrily.

"Rukia… I was there for you then, and I am here for you now, you can tell me if something is wrong…"

Renji had been the only person she could talk to back then. He didn't judge her either. Even after all the rumors he stood by her through every thing, he was her savior. He kept her strong over the years and she loved him dearly for it. It just wasn't as strong as the love she felt for Ichigo, it could never be.

"Nothing is wrong damn it! Renji please…. Stop with the questions I have had a long day…"

Renji looked at her violent eyes as he approached her. He gently touched her shoulders as he turned her around to face him.

Rukia looked at him as though she didn't want him there. Renji had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Something in her eyes was telling him things were changing.

He kissed her; long and hard.

Rukia closed her eyes and tried to picture something else going on, she didn't want to pull away, Renji didn't deserve to feel the pain she feels.

She soon began to think of Ichigo, how his lips would feel, how he would kiss her. She needed to get her mind off of him… so she kissed Renji back with passion, which was a bigger mistake. The more she kissed Renji the more she thought of Ichigo, the more she imagined he was there in spite of of how much she wanted to get him out of her mind.

Renji was taken aback by the kiss. They never kissed this way. She was so intense, so zealous, and forceful. He opened his eyes to take a look at her. His eyes darted back and forth as she continued to kiss him and hold him. He wanted to touch her, and kiss her back, but he knew this wasn't right, he could see it. Her eyes were closed so tight with pain and love written all over her face.

He grabbed Rukia's shoulders hard and pulled her off of him. Rukia's eyes darted opened, she didn't even realize how long she had been imagining he was Ichigo.

She stared at Renji, so much hurt was in his face. She wanted to apologize, but Renji turned to walk out the door.

"Renji, wait…"

Renji paused as he held the door.

"Rukia, I don't know what's with you, but that wasn't me you were kissing," he said loud and animatedly as he slammed the door shut.

Rukia shook at the harshness in Renji's voice and how violently he shut the door. She was losing it.

She plopped down on her bed, stared at the ceiling and exhaled.

"_Ichigo, how can we hurt the two people that love us most in the world?_" she thought.

She rolled over and let sleep overcome her thoughts.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting…" said a woman with long black braided hair. 

"Yes, it was," A tall man with clips in his hair responded.

Rukia's room was just outside one of the many gardens located around the mansion. But this garden in particular had been one of her late sister Hisana's favorite, and Byakuya spent late strolls there often.

"It seams Rukia and Renji are having trouble?" she asked.

Rukia and Renji had been very loud. Not only did they disturb the two captains evening, but they had managed to be loud enough for them to hear the entire conversation.

"Yes, it appears so. And due to Kurosaki Ichigo of all people. I shall have to handle this matter." He replied mildly irritated.

The wind blew the two captains white robes as cherry blossoms surround the two. The garden was lovely, so many flowers and gorgeous trees. Though it was a bit cold, it was a beautiful night.

The 4th squad captain looked at her dear friend. She had guessed, as did many others, that Rukia had a relationship with Kurosaki, but it was not her place to pry.

She turned to bid her fellow captain goodnight.

"Well, on that note, thank you for showing me the garden, but I think its time for me to depart. I have to see to my new subordinates in the morning," the woman sweetly stated.

"Since when does the 4th squad need their captain to give new subordinates tours?" Byakuya asked.

"I like to meet everyone on their first day. I try to give a nice impression so not to scare them, as some captains do," she said with a small smile, "Good night Captain Kuchiki."

She bowed and turned to leave.

Byakuya frowned as she walked toward the exit, then he looked back up to his sister's room.

"Another mess to fix because of Kurosaki…." He said angrily as he stormed out of the garden.

* * *

A/N: Cries Oh the pain! The drama! Poor Orihime and Renji!!! And what is Byakuya gonna do??? Oh yeah, if ya haven't noticed...I use Inoue and Orihime interchangeably so just in case someone doesn't know ('specialy for you dubbed peps) Orihime's name is Inoue (last) Orihime (First). 

And sorry it took so long to update!! Midterms and such…..they were awful! But don't worry the hard ones are out of the way and I have started the next chapter so it shouldn't be long before it's up. I am going to put it up ASAP, but still, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**! I MUST know how I'm doing!!

**Next chapter: What's not being said**


	5. What's not being said

Chapter 5: What's not being said…

* * *

It was a chilly morning. The sun rose beautifully as the heat warmed a young blacked haired man's face. He welcomed the sun and all its warmth. It was very soothing considering the weekend the young man had with his father. 

"It will be _like_ a fight to the death my ass…." The Quincy mumbled to himself as he limped into his apartment building, "He stabbed me near my heart, that bastard."

The elevator ride up to his apartment was longer than usual, more than likely because of his new wound. He was looking forward to his bed; holding his shoulder up all the way home had been tiresome. Though, the wound was nothing the Quincy couldn't handle, it still hurt like hell. His father could tell; which was possibly the reason for canceling training the rest of the week… _possibly_.

Ishida turned the doorknob and entered his apartment. It was still early. Sado and Ichigo were still in their rooms sleeping; as to be expected so early in the morning.

He looked around to examine the apartment and spotted Tatsuki asleep on the couch. A surprised look came across his face.

"_Wonder why she's here_?" he thought to himself.

He shrugged the thought away as he hobbled to the bathroom to check on his injury. He paused at the mirror briefly to check himself out. He looked exhausted. He sighed silently and took his shirt off to look his chest over.

"Owww, shit…" he cursed himself for moving too fast, "I opened the wound again."

He carefully removed his bandages, which were beginning to seep through with blood, and replaced them with clean ones. It was a little difficult to get the bandages on. He had grown to be more muscular over the past year due to training with his father, not to mention he was taller. Being an inch or so shorter than Kurosaki, he was 6'0 ft.

He finished the bandages and dragged himself to his room. He couldn't wait to get to sleep.

He nonchalantly opened his door and closed it behind him. He headed straight for the dresser to change from his blue jeans to some PJ pants.

He had made a lot of noise searching through his dresser and unknowingly stirred the female sleeping in his bed.

Hearing the rustling he immediately turned around.

"Orihime!?" he said_very_ surprised.

Inoue was shocked as well. She thought he wasn't going to be home this week. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, not realizing how low her shirt was unbuttoned.

"You may want to get that…." Ishida said calmly as he adjusted his glasses, but not for a better view, not really.

"Oh, sorry!" she said covering herself with one of the blankets.

"Don't worry about it, nothing I haven't seen already."

Inoue blushed, "Uryuu!!"

He looked at her and smirked.

"Well, it's not everyday your in my bed….is Kurosaki not here?" he asked mildly interested while he began to search for his bottoms once more.

Inoue looked away as she answered him, "Yeah, he's in his room…"

Ishida cocked an eyebrow and glanced at her, "I see. Well this creates a small problem. I have no where to get some rest."

Inoue buttoned the rest of her shirt and stood up preparing the bed for Ishida. She looked over to him and smiled, then sighed when she noticed his wound.

"Are you ok? That looks bad Uryuu…." She said.

"No it's nothing, just an injury from training," he said plainly.

"Nonsense," she replied as she gently touched his chest and healed him instantly.

They were standing very close, though neither one blushed.

"All better," she whispered sweetly, still holding his muscular chest.

Ishida looked deeply into Inoue's gray eyes and she stared back at his. The room was completely quiet for a few seconds until Ishida spoke.

"Thank you, Orihime." He whispered as he gently brushed some hair away from her face.

Inoue backed away quickly; upset with herself for standing so close to him, and with her hand on his bare chest no less.

Ishida scoffed, "Some things never change."

He plopped down on the bed leaving Inoue with her mouth hanging open.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked confused.

Ishida frowned. "You know what I mean. When ever you two get into a fight, some kind of way you always get support from me. Then you realize I'm not Kurosaki; that I, _Uryuu_, did something to make you happy, you run away."

"That's not true…" she said sadly.

"Sure it is. But you have nothing to worry about; I would never take it any further than what I just did. I wouldn't do to Kurosaki what you did to me…."

* * *

It was by the grace of God the "Sake Shop" was still standing the next morning. The bar was in shambles; about 20 chairs were broken, tables were flipped over, cups all over the floor along, with _several_ empty bottles of sake. 

A red head with a little too much muscle had come to the bar early in the morning before the sun came up, drank heavily, and began throwing things. He was obviously releasing some pent up anger.

The man doing the damage was none other than Vice Captain Abarai Renji, so the bar tender knew he wouldn't be able to remove the man himself. Therefore, he sent for some of his daily customers to help him out.

After an hour of more things breaking, a seated officer and another vice captain walked through the door, amazed at the damage one man caused.

"Hey! Renji! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" a bald man asked.

Renji drunkenly stared at the two and he raised his spirit pressure.

"Whoa, down boy!!" a man with a "69" tattooed on his face yelled smiling.

Renji wasn't amused by his friends poking fun at him. He started for a chair as he mumbled to himself, though everyone could hear him.

"He is not better then me, not half the man I am, I'll kill him if she… if she…." Renji started, but was unable to finish as he stumbled onto the only remaining chair in the bar.

Shūhei Hisagi and Ikkaku Madarame stared at their friend with concerned eyes. They slowly walked over so not to stir him up again.

"Renji, what the hell is the matter with you?" Shūhei said as sincerely as possible. It_was _six o' clock in the morning, he should still be sleeping.

"What's a matter with me?" he questioned them, slurring his words, " NOTHING!! CAN'T YOU TELL HOW FUCK'IN HAPPY I AM!"

And with this the red head broke the chair he was sitting in by throwing it out the window. The owner of the establishment couldn't take anymore.

"The bill for the damage will be split 3 ways if you don't take your friend and leave NOW!!" the owner shouted.

"Okay, Okay….. guess we'll be finding a new place to drink," Ikkaku sighed as he and Shūhei starting walking over to Renji.

"Come on Abarai," Ikkaku started as he put a hand on Renji, "Let's go, we can talk on the way."

Renji flinched at the hand on his shoulder, but slowly he became aware of his surroundings, and what occurred. He took a few moments to look around and nodded in agreement.

He started towards the door, stumbling of course, and his friends followed behind him. He paused for a moment and turned to face his companions before exiting to explain himself.

"You know, if I could beat the shit out of Ichigo without consequences, this wouldn't have happened," he said as he began to fall forward.

"Shit!" Shuhei and Ikkaku yelled in unison as they ran to catch the large man.

"All these years….all this time….." Renji mumbled incoherently.

Ikkaku turned Renji around and put the red head's arm around his shoulders and Shuhei did the same. They were practically dragging Renji out.

"Figured this would happen sooner or later," Ikkaku started and Shuhei just nodded in agreement, "Guess those rumors were true…"

Renji looked up and frowned at his friend.

"Ikkaku….." Renji began.

"Yeah…"

"Shut up"

"Che.., right after I drop your ass…"

The red head tried to retort but failed, being overcome by a drunken haze. Shūhei just sighed at his two friends and shook his head.

Adjusting themselves once more to support their drunken friend, the three left the "Sake Shop" in silence.

This was going to be a long walk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Damage control_…." A tall captain thought to himself as he walked through the street of Seireitei.

Captain Kuchiki Byakuya had more than enough of this in his life. The first time was with Hisana, then with adopting Rukia, and now with Kurosaki Ichigo for a second time. It was the last thing he needed right now, especially after the rumors had finally died down.

It was early, and already he had another disturbance. His vice captain had torn up a local bar and babbled on about "him" and "how could she…" That idiot made his morning begin earlier and made his mission twice as hard.

"Captain Kuchiki?" a sweet voice called.

Taken away from his angry thoughts for a moment, the tall man turned to see a lovely woman with long black hair, Captain Retsu Unohana. She was standing in his path.

"Good morning is there something I can help you with?" he said angrily, though he didn't intend to.

"I couldn't help but notice the direction you are traveling, to the heads of the Kuchiki clan is it?" she asked.

Byakuya didn't like the prying tone in her voice. He looked at her to see if there was some ulterior motive before answering.

She knew he would be uneasy, especially with what happened last night, and of course by now he heard about the bar and Renji. She gave him a look of genuine concerned. She didn't want to shun him away. She was there to listen, not to hear the latest gossip.

Seeing her caring eyes eased Byakuya's defenses a bit. He knew this woman was not here to start problems. He just needed to calm down.

"Yes I am. As you well know, damage control is needed." He finally replied.

Unohana nodded, "Yes, that's true. But Captain…."

"Yes?"

She faltered a bit before she replied. Her next words had to be carefully chosen. She had to make sure he would remember them and take heed.

"When you visit the elders, do not forget what it was like to be in love." She said as she gently touched Byakuya's shoulder and continued to walk toward her destination.

Byakuya was shocked by her words.

"Is there something, you are not telling me, Unohana?" he said plainly.

Noticing that he used her first name, she smiled and turned to answer him.

"It's nothing that you shouldn't already know, Byakuya." And with that she left.

Byakuya was left to ponder her words. Though few were spoken, each had so many meanings. But nonetheless he still had to make sure the honor of the Kuchiki clan was maintained.

He turned, realizing what needed to be done; and continued on to see the Kuchiki elders.

* * *

Inoue stared blankly at the Quincy as he placed his glasses on the nightstand as if he hadn't said anything. 

"That isn't fair Uryuu…."

"Oh?"

Inoue sighed, "You knew… I told you how I felt…"

Ishida opened his eyes to look at her for a moment. She was upset. A lot of nerve she had; playing the innocent act as always.

"Yes, you did, and yet you still chose to leave me, and not even acknowledge that we were together during the war."

Inoue began fidgeting with her hands as she curled her toes. She was at a loss for words. She was wrong for what she did to Uryuu, but why couldn't she tell him? She hated when they argued, she wanted him happy.

_Flashback: 3 months after the war with Azien_

_The park was beautiful. It didn't even look like just 3 months prior a war occurred in the very spot. Flowers were in bloom, the small pond sparkled. Every thing was perfect, except…._

"_Ishida….."_

"_Oh, its Ishida again is it?"_

_Inoue looked to the ground; this wasn't going to be easy. She turned her head before she spoke. She had no right to look him in the eyes._

"_Uryuu… you know how I felt, how I still feel about Ichigo... He needs me now," she said with a sigh._

"_He needs you huh? And you just go running?" he said with anger in his voice._

_She had never seen him like this. Ishida was losing his cool. He was holding his fists together tightly, waiting for her to speak. His eyes had so much pain in them, pain and regret._

"_Something is wrong with him. He needs me. I have been spending time with him, and…. Uryuu, you don't understand how long I've loved him, how long I've waited for this…."_

_She had tears in her eyes now. But Ishida wasn't falling for them._

"_Stop the innocent act Inoue….."_

"_Inoue?" the red head repeated quietly to herself. That hurt more than she thought it would. Tears began falling freely now from her eyes and she didn't know why. _

"_This is what I want, what I've dreamed of. Me and Ichigo…." She stopped her thoughts as she looked at Ishida._

"_Why can't I look at him? Why is this so hard….Its not like I'm in love…right?" She thought as she stared at the man she had dated for half a year. Was she really ending it this way?_

"_Ishida, I'm sorry, but I have to do this for me…."_

"_Yeah, I know you do. Then maybe you will see the truth…"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Ishida steadied himself. This was going to come out harsh. He had to calm down. He gently pushed his glasses up and turned to face Inoue._

"_That your crush on Kurosaki is not and will never be love…. That Kurosaki will never care about you the way you want him to, the way that I do!" _

"_Uryuu…."_

_Ishida turned preparing himself to leave._

"_I know you need to do this. You need to see the truth. But…Inoue Orihime, I…I loved you, just know that." And with that he walked away, and didn't look back._

_Inoue was shocked. She stood still for a moment before she realized he was leaving her. After everything they had together, this can't be it. She tried to catch up with him. She wanted to make it better, she had too._

_After about 3 minutes of trying to catch up with him she tripped. She sat on her knees crying into her hands._

"_Ishida, I know now…why it was so hard…I love you too. But, I can't tell you that, not now. Please don't hate me."_

_Ishida slowly disappeared from her view, while her tears continued to fall._

_End flashback._

"Ishida, about that…."

"Don't worry about it. If Kurosaki knew, he would have never dated you. And you would never have found out the truth."

Inoue looked back at him puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

He stared back at her plain faced while he lay in the bed, still bare chest.

"Inoue, you're a smart girl, you can see it. I'm not one to pry into one's business, so I'll leave it at that." He said as he closed his eyes again.

She looked at the floor with his words. She could feel it. But she wasn't ready to admit it, not now, and not to him.

Ishida opened his eyes and softened his expression. He wanted to get through to her, not hurt her.

"_She's still in denial, of everything_…" he thought to himself.

He stood and fixed the spot where he was laying. Inoue was still looking away.

"Here, you sill look tired, I have some blankets in my closet, I'll sleep on the floor."

She looked at him, surprised, at the kind gesture. It must be hard for him to be nice to her. She turned and went toward the bed. As she sat down she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Uryuu." She said as she drifted back to sleep.

Ishida chuckled. He missed seeing her like this. She wasn't ready to hear those things yet, but soon she will. And maybe he can show her what she was missing.

He went to the closet and gathered some blankets and placed them on the ground. He quietly sat down on the covers and wrapped himself in a blanket.

"Your welcome, Orihime," he finally answered, _"Anything for you…"_

* * *

Just outside of Seireitei 3 tall men sat under a large tree. The morning had barely begun, but these 3 were already having an awful day. 

Renji stood on one side of the tree at a bit of a distance, throwing up, while Ikkaku and Shuhei were on the other side sitting down. Both were feeling queasy at each new sound Renji made as he threw up.

"Renji, what the hell did you eat!? Smells like shit! How much did you drink?" Ikkaku yelled.

"10 c-" he was cut off by his stomach, and he proceeded to throwing up again.

"10 cups? What kinda light weight are ya?" Shuhei smirked.

The last time Renji threw up seamed to get everything out of his system. He came around to the other side of the tree and sat down next to his friends.

"I said 10 containers or is that too hard for you to comprehend!!" Renji said as he threw a punch at Shuhei's shoulder.

Shuhei gapped at his friend as he grabbed his injured shoulder.

"10 bottles!! Why did you do that?" Ikkaku asked very loudly.

Renji's angry face softened as he remembered his reason for going to the bar. He turned away from his friends and gazed at the sky.

"Come on Renji. We're not gonna say anything. You were pretty messed up back there. Not talking isn't going to help. And it's not like we already don't know…." Ikkaku said quietly to his friend.

"It's Rukia…." He began quietly.

Both men turned to face him fully now. He had their attention.

"She went to the real world yesterday and she saw Ichigo. She didn't say much, but I can tell; I'm not blind…."

There was an awkward silence between the three. The wind blew through the trees, and they could hear every leaf rustle. That made the silence even worst.

Renji sighed, and then Ikkaku decided to speak up.

"Renji, it can't be that bad. Be positive!" He said with a smirk as he punched Renji in the head.

"Bastard…..hitting me while I'm in deep thought!" and with that Renji lunged at Ikkaku.

Shuhei stepped to the side and laughed at the brawl. This should keep Renji at bay for a while.

"ASS HOLE!!"

"BITCH!"

The two yelled as they threw there last punches and fell to the ground.

"Renji, I'm amazed you were able to handle all that! Especially with-" Shuhei was cut off at the sound of Renji throwing up.

"Never mind…."

"You bastard! You got that on my foot!" Ikkaku yelled.

"That's what you get for hitting me!" Renji screamed back.

Ikkaku began rubbing his feet in the grass with disgust to get the "particles" off of him and Renji went back to stand by Shuhei.

"Thanks, Shuhei, but I don't think things are gonna get any better…." He whispered.

The tattooed man could say nothing to ease his friend's pain. He could see it too. Something was about to happen, it was in the air. And it was going to affect them all.

* * *

Sorry! But no Ichigo and Rukia this chapter!! Don't worry they will be back in full force for the next one, and I'll try to put it up soon! And yes….another cliff hanger…I couldn't just let this story be romance now could I:P There's no review limit this time either, from now on chapters are gonna go up whether you like them or not!! I am excited for this story. Things are gonna change, like Shuhei said!!! 

Still be kind to review though…I do wanna know what you guys think!!!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!** IT'S GOOD FOR ME AND YOU!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: LIPS OF AN ANGEL 


	6. Lips of an Angel

CHAPTER 6: LIPS OF AN ANGEL

* * *

The sun was shining more as the morning went on. It was still a bit early, but Soul Society was already wide awake and gossiping. Unbeknown to the 13th squad's vice captain, her world was crumbling as she slept. The small sleeping woman rolled over and opened her eyes as a black butterfly entered her room. 

"A hell's butterfly this early?" she said out loud.

The butterfly approached her and relayed a message. There was to be a meeting for all ranked shinigami to talk about the excess in alcohol intake lately among the squads. The 13 Gotei became aware of the problem due to an incident with Vice Captain Abarai Renji this morning. The bar tender reported that incidents like this had happened plenty of times in the past, but this was by far the worst. Details and the time for the meeting were to be announced.

"So it's a self help class…" Rukia sighed to herself, "Damn it Renji, what did you do?"

The short woman rose from her bed, realizing she feel asleep in her clothes. She turned to her dresser and began preparing herself for a bath.

She glanced over to her clock.

"_Only 8 a.m. and so much has happened this day already…."_ She thought.

She slowly walked toward her door and opened it slightly. She called for a servant to prepare a bath for her.

The servant nodded in agreement as she entered Rukia's bathroom from another door, so not to disturb the "princess" in her room.

Rukia frowned at the servants' actions as she closed her door. They still ostracized her, though she couldn't blame them. She had been rather cold to them over the past 2 years. Even with Renji there, she still had deep painful emotions for Ichigo that she hid within her. Anger and resentment being the worst of the sentiments had to be released every so often, thus were the cause of the harshness she lashed out to the servants. Just recently had she been able to control her temper, but still, she received those looks; looks of fright and uneasiness towards her.

She chuckled to herself as she realized she thought about Ichigo more than she originally believed. He was always on her thoughts unconsciously and directly affected her actions towards others.

"_I must be stupid for not being aware of how much you affected me Ichigo, but seeing you last night…. I know now….."_ She thought as she walked over to her bath room.

She opened the door just as the servant was finishing up.

"Your bath is ready Kuchiki-sama." The servant said as she bowed and exited the room.

"Arigato..." Rukia said as the servant closed the door behind her.

The servant had set up the bathroom exactly the way Rukia liked it. The bath water was literally steaming hot, flower petals were floating in the bath, and the window shades were let down to fully light the bath room. She had a perfect view of the garden; it was so she could see out but no one could look in. The window was also cracked ever so slightly so that very little cold air got in, but the smell of the garden was able to fill the room.

Rukia inhaled deeply and took in the atmosphere as she let her robe slide off her body and onto the floor. She was already relaxed, as she stepped into her bath.

The hot water was a shock at first, but she got used to it as she sat down. She leaned up against a wall of the tub and noticed something sitting on a nearby counter.

"That surely is forward of that servant….." Rukia said as she eyed the object on the counter.

It was a crystal bunny. The last present Ichigo had gotten her. She had hidden it in a cabinet 2 years ago.

"_An ice bunny for an ice princess…."_ She remembered Ichigo saying with a smirk on his face.

Whether or not that was a compliment, to this very day, she still isn't sure. But she took the present with a smile.

Rukia moved to the edge of the bath and hung over the edge and stared at the bunny as she became engulfed in her thoughts.

"So it's obvious, even to a servant…." She said; blaming herself for being so noticeable in regards to her feeling for Ichigo.

She sighed as she remembered the message from the hell's butterfly. With Renji carrying on like that, people were sure to start talking again. And she didn't need that, not with-

"Sumimasen, Kuchiki-sama," Someone said from outside the door.

Rukia jumped at the voice, she was deep in thought, and quite angry she had been disturbed. She recomposed her self and quickly responded to the female at the door.

"Come in"

The female servant walked in with her head bowed. She was the same young woman that had prepared her bath. As she looked at her she could swear she had seen her before the bath... She was tall and quite pretty, but she looked younger than Rukia.

Rukia stared at her confused, as she wondered where she had seen her before and what would be so important that her bath was being interrupted.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama wants to inform you that he has just had a meeting with the elders of the clan. He would like you to be prepared to speak with him tomorrow morning…."

Rukia looked blankly at the servant. This was not good.

"Thank you for the message. Please tell nii-sama, I'll be present at his office in the morning." Rukia replied worriedly.

The servant nodded. She bowed again and left the room.

"_Why would he talk to the elders? Why does he want to meet with her? Does he know….he can't, how could he know?"_ were the thoughts going through Rukia's mind as she began to sink into the tub.

She was almost completely submerged before she remembered.

"SHIT, RENJI AT THE BAR!!"

She abruptly got out of the bath tub and threw on her robe.

"_That has to be it! Renji must have said something at the bar and Nii-sama found out!"_

Rukia quickly dried herself off and put on some fresh clothes.

"I have to talk to Ichigo, I need to say what I intended to then leave, I can't go through this again…."

Rukia grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and ran out of the Kuchiki mansion.

She had to talk to Ichigo before the rumors started again. With the new hollows coming about, Ichigo may be in Soul Society again. With both of them present, she didn't even want to think about what would be said. Her pride, dignity and clan were almost put to shame last time.

She quickly made her way to the 13th division headquarters. She wrote out her report and exclaimed how it was necessary for her to return this morning to survey the area.

She signed her report and set it on her captains' desk as she glanced at the clock.

"10 a.m., it's Sunday, but hopefully Inoue has waken up already." She sighed to herself. She was not ready to see Ichigo in bed with another woman.

And with that she left her division headquarters for the human world.

* * *

"Ahh! Damn it!" a short haired girl yelled as she rolled off the couch and headed for the floor. 

Arisawa Tatsuki cursed at her self more once she landed. She had completely forgotten where she was when she rolled over. The couch was a lot smaller than her dorm room bed.

She stood up and rubbed her back. Ichigo's floor was hard, and it hurt.

"Well, I'm wide awake now…stupid ass couch…." She grumbled.

Still rubbing her back, she looked around on the floor until she saw her bag. She needed a nice long shower after a night on a couch that belonged to 3 guys. Though it was comfortable, who knows what things could have happened on it.

"What the HELL CHAD!" Tatsuki said as she jumped back.

Right after Tatsuki found her bag and turned to head for the bath room, Chad was right in front of her. He caught her completely off guard; she didn't even hear his door open.

"….I heard a noise." He said plainly.

She eyed him angrily for surprising her. It had been a long time since she had seen Chad, even though he lived with Ichigo, she never ran into him much.

"Sumimasen." He said as he turned to go back to his room.

Tatsuki just stood there astounded as he entered his room and closed the door.

"Well, that was odd as hell…." Tatsuki sighed as she headed for the bath room once again.

"_Chad still can't say more than one sentence at a time…."_ She chuckled to herself.

Once she was in the bathroom, she took her tooth brush and tooth paste out of her bag and set it on the sink. She searched through her bag for a towel, but couldn't find one. She began searching through the cabinets only to find dirty towels. She sighed in disgust.

"This is ridiculous! Do they ever do laundry?" she asked herself.

She looked in the hallway closet and found only face towels which were no good for her shower. She then glanced over to a door by the end of the hall.

"_Maybe Ishida has some towels. He's a clean guy, and he's not here, I'm sure he won't mind."_ She reasoned.

She walked down the hall toward Ishida's room. She passed by Ichigo's room and her random noises.

"I don't want to know…."

She passed Ichigo's door up and came to the next door. She put her hand on Ishida's door knob and began to turn, but stopped as a towel was placed in her face.

"WHAT THE HELL CHAD?? DO YOU LIKE SCARING ME?" she yelled glaring at him.

"I think I heard Ishida come home this morning."

"Oh..."

She lowered her glare and her tone. Realizing she was just about to wake up Ishida or that she _had_ woken him up when she yelled at Chad.

"You need this right?" he said holding the towel up.

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem."

Chad handed a, once again, dumbfounded Tatsuki a towel for her shower. She again watched Chad enter his room and close the door.

"_How weird was that?"_ she chuckled to herself as she turned to walk to the bathroom.

"Huh…that's strange," she said as she paused at the bathroom door, "I can feel Inoue's reitsu coming from Ishida's room."

She stared at the Ishida's door for a moment before she laughed, "RIGHT! Like she would be in there when Ishida _AND_ Ichigo are home."

She shrugged her feeling away and entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"…95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100!" a tired man finished counting. 

The orange haired man stood up and looked at the clock….10:25 a.m. He smiled at the clock.

"Took me less than ½ an hour today…" He said as he threw a towel over his sweaty neck.

It took 100 push ups every morning to wake him up. His alarm clock never could get him up. So the first thing he did was push ups until he was wide awake. It was the only thing that could wake him up next to a midget yelling at him in the morning.

He smiled at the thought, especially the part about Rukia being with him in the morning.

"I hope she comes back today, I wanted to talk to her…" he said as he threw his towel behind his head. He knelt down to look for something to wear in his dirty clothes pile. Ishida usually did the laundry on the weekend… for a fee of course.

"You know, I didn't come back to be covered in your sweat again Ichigo…" a female voice said behind him as she threw the towel back in his direction.

The tall man stood and smiled at the voice. He turned around with a smirk on his face. There she was, Rukia, and in a gigai no less, wearing a long blue jean skirt with a white button up blouse, and a blue jean jacket. The skirt and blouse fit her _nicely._

"Don't act like you didn't _like_ being covered in my sweat. So what brings you back?" he said still grinning as he approached her.

Rukia smirked as her eyes were glued on him. He had obviously been working out. He was glistening with sweat, his muscles looked tense, and his face looked exhausted. She loved that look on him, though it was quite a different circumstance when she saw it last.

"Still have to do 100 push ups to wake up I see."

"Still like the way I look after I do 100 push ups I see…" he still grinned. He could do this with her every morning, for the rest of his life, and eternity.

Rukia smiled. She wasn't going to let him win.

"No, I just had to get used to this look." She began as she folded her arms and turned her head from him, "I was tired of having to wake you up all the time, so I preferred this way; regardless of how yucky and sweaty you were afterwards."

"Whatever!" he said as he pointed a finger at her, "It was either do push ups or find another girl to wake me up every morning. I didn't want to do either one, but it ended up being push ups…. so the blame for my sweat is on YOU!!"

"It' not my fault you can't find another girl to wake you up in the morning!"

"I don't want another girl to wake me up in the morning…" he said sexily with his hand on his chin grinning widely, thus ending the argument.

Rukia blushed as Ichigo approached her.

He bent over and whispered in her ear, "I win….."

With that he smiled and plopped down on the bed.

"Cheater…" She smiled as she sat down next to him.

Ichigo watched her as she sat beside him. He missed her. He didn't want everything that happened last night to be forgotten. He didn't know how, but they had to find a way to make this work, and try not to hurt anyone in the process.

"Ichigo, we have to forget what happened last night, there's no way this can work," Rukia started.

"WHAT!?" he said with a shocked looked on his face. He swore she pried into his thoughts sometimes and said the opposite of what he was thinking on purpose.

"What the hell are you yelling for?! You want to wake everyone up?!" she yelled back.

Ichigo settled down, as he prepared himself to listen to what Rukia was about to say.

She looked at him with sad eyes. Just that small argument, messing around with him, almost made her forget why she came.

She was about to continue when she finally noticed Inoue wasn't in the room.

"Where is Inoue?" she asked.

"We kinda had an argument; she's sleeping in Ishida's room." He replied.

"Oh…" she said with a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't about you, if that's what you're thinking." He said as he laid back and stared at the ceiling, "It was about stuff we've always had a problem with, that's all."

Rukia didn't need to inquiry any further. She could understand what was going on by his tone. She was having the same problems with Renji. They were not over each other and it was hindering both their relationships.

She breathed heavily as she prepared herself to tell Ichigo what happened with Renji. Ichigo turned his focus to her.

"After I returned to Soul Society, I also got into an argument, with Renji. But it _was_ about you." She started.

"He asked me if I saw you, and I said yes. Then he kissed me, but I didn't kiss him, I kissed you…"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You idiot!!" she said as she slapped his head, "I didn't want to kiss Renji, so I kinda imagined he was you…"

Ichigo understood what she meant now. There had been too many nights he had done the same thing to Inoue. He was a bit rough with her, and she never understood where it came from.

"Guess Renji still doesn't know he's got a freak…" he said laughing, but he soon stopped as he received a fist in the stomach.

"OW! Shit! Sorry!! I didn't know I said that out loud!" he said as he received another blow to the head.

"Pervert….anyways…Renji went out last night and drank a lot, and he said some things, and well, there were a lot of rumors after the war Ichigo, so you see-"

"No."

"What?"

"Whatever your about to say, my answer is no."

"But what I am about to say is not a yes or no question!"

"Then I don't agree and I'm not listening to you. Your opinions, again, are rejected; you don't know what's good for you." He said sternly.

"What the hell?" she said puzzled, "You don't care what I am going to say?"

"No."

"But we can't, Ichigo, you must understand. I have-"

"No."

"God damn it Ichigo stop that!"

"Nope."

"STOP IT!!"

"NO!"

"STOP!"

"KISS ME!"

That bastard did it again. She was now lying on top of him kissing him with all her might. She didn't know what the hell she was thinking. Why was she kissing him? Why couldn't she stop herself? How did her jacket on the floor?

The next thing she knew Ichigo was unbuttoning her blouse, and she let him. She felt his rough hands caressing her soft body, but he suddenly paused.

"Wait, Rukia, I forgot Inoue is right in the other room…." He tired to say as Rukia kissed him again. She wasn't ready to stop.

"Shut up, Ichigo…" she said in between kisses.

"Ok." was his only reply as he let the young woman ravage him.

* * *

_THUD…THUD…THUD…_

"_What the hell is Kurosaki doing making all that noise so early in the morning?" a tired_ Quincy asked himself as he stoop up from his "bed" on the floor. "I'll never get any sleep now."

Ishida put his blankets away and glanced at the red head in his bed. He smiled as he grabbed a clean towel out of his closet. Looking at the towel he suddenly remembered something.

"Damn, I bet those guys didn't even attempt to do the laundry…" he mumbled angrily to himself.

He looked around his room for a second, until he eyed an empty coffee can sitting on his window seal.

He walked over to the container and opened it up. There was $40 dollars inside.

"_At least they didn't forget to pay me…."_ He thought to himself as he put the container back in its place.

He quietly walked by his bed so not to wake up Inoue as he headed for the door. He threw his towel back in his closet and turned the doorknob. He was going to take a shower _after_ he did the laundry.

He opened his door and closed it behind him gently as he walked toward the closet. It was empty.

"Guess all the towels are dirty and in the bathroom," he sighed.

He headed for the bathroom and to his surprised the door opened up. Steam came out of the room and so did a short haired woman fully clothed, but her hair was still wet with a towel around her neck to keep her clothes dry.

"TATSUKI?!" he exclaimed.

"AHHH!" she yelled and punched the Quincy in the face.

Ishida fell back on the opposite wall and grabbed his chin.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS COCKROACHES?!" she yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Tatsuki clinched her fists and set them at her sides while glaring at the injured man.

"First Chad and now you… Stop sneaking up on me damn it!!!" she answered.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I was trying to get the towels washed. They're all in the bathroom." He said calming down as he continued to rub his check.

"Well, by all means," Tatsuki said as she moved out of his way, "This place has nothing clean!"

She stormed out back to the couch and violently sat down as she dried her hair with the towel.

Ishida stared at her in awe.

"_How she and Inoue became best friends I still don't understand_…." He thought to himself as he shook his head.

He entered the bathroom and gathered up all the towels and headed back to his room to combine them in his clothes pile to take everything to wash at once.

He opened his door and went in, making sure not to close the door behind him so he could carry everything out without struggling to open the door like he did last week.

Tatsuki finished drying her hair and she began to feel a little guilty for attacking the Quincy.

"_Maybe I should apologize…"_ she thought.

She threw the towel on the couch; then remembered Ishida was doing the laundry.

"I should take this to him…"

She stood up and walked to Ishida's room. She passed by Ichigo's room hearing random noises again and shivered. She got to Ishida's room and the door was open so she stepped in.

"Hey Ishida, here's another towe- What is Inoue doing in here?!" she said a little loud.

"Shhh!" he began, "she and Ichigo had some kind of fight, so she slept on the bed and I was on the floor."

Tatsuki eyed Inoue and in disbelief.

"But I heard some weird noises when I passed Ichigo's room, and I could've sworn one was a female voice…" She said.

Tatsuki and Ishida's eyes widened.

"I am sure you were mistaken…" Ishida said as he looked away form Tatsuki.

"The hell I am!" She said as she stormed for the kitchen.

"Wait! What are you doing!" he yelled back.

"What does it look like…" she said as pulled some tools from the cabinets.

"I really don't know…." He looked at her confused.

She huffed as she replied, "I am gonna listen in on Ichigo and if I don't like what I hear, I'm busting in!!"

By this time all the noise had alerted Chad, although Inoue was still sleeping. He stepped out of his room to see Tatsuki and Ishida listening at Ichigo's door.

"What's going on?" he said plainly.

"What does it look like?! Be quiet!" she yelled back.

Suddenly all three were at the door, not really knowing what they expected to hear. All was silent at first, but soon muffled moans could be heard.

Ishida's head bumped onto the door at the _interesting_ sounds.

"That's it, I'm breaking it!" Tatsuki whispered.

"No wait we should knock first! We can't just make assumptions!" Ishida whispered back loudly, and Chad nodded in agreement.

"Fine, then one of you knock…" she huffed.

All three looked at each other as the sounds in the room continued.

"We'll do paper, rock, scissors to determine who knocks." Ishida said.

All agreed and put their fists in the center.

"Paper, rock, scissors!" they all said quietly.

Both men had rocks while Tatsuki had scissors.

"Shit…"

* * *

With her shirt completely unbuttoned and her long skirt now hiked up around her waist, Kuchiki Rukia couldn't remember what she had to say to the man she was on top of. She just knew she wouldn't have too many more moment like this, so she once again gave into her emotions. No matter how she tried to twist it around, in the back of her mind she knew she needed him. 

Ichigo couldn't believe how forceful she was today. She must have really been upset in Soul Society. Why she put herself through so much drama was beyond him. She had been resisting him so much, and now look at her. She couldn't get her hands off of him.

Ichigo smiled as she moved from his lips to his neck and began kissing him sweetly with small pecks, sucks, and strokes with her tongue.

He cupped her chin and lifted her face up near his.

"Rukia, you know I would wait for you forever right?"

"Why would you do that Ichigo?" she asked smiling.

"What kind of idiot wouldn't wait for kisses from the lips of an angel?" he whispered.

That earned him points. She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Ichigo, thank you," she whispered back to him.

He didn't need to ask her what for; he already knew. He lifted up and began to kiss Rukia's neck as he grabbed the back of her neck to keep her close to him. He started to take control as he shifted her to the bed as he took his position on top of her. His hands continued to roam her body.

She let her head fall onto the bed and took everything in that Ichigo was doing to her. He felt good; he always felt good. But her ecstasy was disturbed when she heard something moving outside.

"Ichigo, I heard someone…"

"Then we have to be quite then… good luck to you," he grinned.

"Ichigo, what are you talking abo- UMP!…"

Ichigo had put his hand under her skirt and entered her with his fingers without warning and kissed her to muffle the moan. He began stroking her insides with his fingers, keeping his lips on hers; he couldn't afford to make any more noise.

Rukia moaned as she whispered," Ichigo…what… the hell…are… you doing? Inoue is in the other….mmmm…."

He ignored her and continued kissing her lips. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it hard, earning another muffled moan from Rukia.

"_Ichigo_?!" said a voice from outside the door.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, waiting for him to tell her to leave, but he didn't. Instead he picked her up while his fingers were still inside her and set her on the floor and continued.

"Ur…crazy…you can't finish this…" Rukia said out of breath.

"This is _your_ fault, and yes I can…" he said smoothly.

Rukia stared at him with confused eyes. As much as she wanted him, as much as she wanted this, that door sounded like it was on its way to opening, how could he….

"You think too hard Rukia"

He said as he put his spare fingers on the outside of her opening and began to caress her with her juices. She gasped at the new sensation.

Seeing her reaction Ichigo continued caressing the outside of her opening with each stroke. She moaned softly and she put her face on Ichigo's chest to muffle herself.

He went in her harder and rubbed her opening faster as he kissed her shoulders and her neck

"I will make you see, in the next few days…." He began as he drove harder into her.

"That I am the one for you, and no one else."

Rukia's insides tensed at his words. And he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He wanted to be inside her, but he knew he couldn't; not now anyways. This was satisfying for now; he found her spot, and he wasn't letting it go…

"ICHIGO!!!" someone yelled from out side the door again.

Rukia tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her. He held his position and squeezed her tighter and kissed her neck with soft pecks, vigorously circling each spot with his tongue. She grabbed his back hard, and breathed heavily.

"Don't listen to that, listen to me," He whispered as he kissed her ear. She nodded in agreement as she tried hard not to scream. She was enjoying him dominate her… _a lot_.

Ichigo and Rukia both heard metal clanking at the door. Were they trying to break in?

With that in mind, Ichigo quicken his pace. Rukia was already so tense and wet, she was almost there.

She squeezed him with all her might as she sucked on his chest. She was trying to keep herself busy, not wanting to completely feel the pleasure that was sweeping over her body. If she did, she may have screamed.

Rukia released her mouth from his chest and moved to his ear. She was about to kiss it, but was taking aback when Ichigo inserted another finger in her. She threw her head back at the pleasure for a moment, then returned to Ichigo's ear, moaning.

"_Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo_….." she whispered breathing hard.

She was there. Ichigo could feel warm liquid falling through his fingers as she squeezed him tighter. He kissed her shoulder and squeezed her breast. As she peaked as they heard his roommates making progress with the lock.

Then the door clicked. It was unlocked.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I have been studying a lot lately. As you may have noticed I added some Japanese words to this chapter. I have a Japanese class and I am getting pretty good. I decided to throw in some words where I can in my stories for extra practice. So if you need to know the meaning to something let me know! 

Oh yeah…. _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_!!! I always need more advice.

And also this chapter was inspired by a song called Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Thanks to kyli the wolf hanyou for the song! I suggest listening to the song it's great!

**Next Chapter: After Effects of Drinking**


	7. After Effects of Drinking Part I

Chapter 7: After Effects of Drinking: Part I

* * *

"_Twice; not once but twice…"_ three friends unknowingly thought simultaneously as they were hunched at a locked door. 

Ichigo's name was called two times; _two loud_ times. Still, he didn't answer. All that could be heard were muffled moans coming from inside the room. It was at that moment Tatsuki knelt to the level of the door knob and began picking the lock with the tools she had retrieved from the kitchen.

The noised from inside the room seamed to have quickened in pace. Chad and Ishida just listened at the door as sweat dropped down their faces. What was Kurosaki doing? Then it happened.

The door clicked. It was unlocked.

The three stood at their comrade's bedroom door and gazed in awe as they heard the lock click. Tatsuki had actually opened it.

They stared at the door for a few moments in fear. The noised suddenly stopped and all was still. Chad and Ishida stared at the black haired girl in front of them. She was still kneeling down at the door's lock with the tools in hand. She hadn't moved an inch since it was opened.

No one seamed to want to talk. The situation had turned into something that no one expected it to be. Kurosaki was in his room, making "noises" while his girlfriend was asleep in the next room. Did they really want to see this side of their friend? Was it really their place?

Dead silence still.

Tatsuki looked up at Chad and Ishida. She was about to turn the knob. Chad's eyes widened; and Ishida spoke up.

"Should we really just walk in?" he asked as a few droplets of sweat fell down his face.

Tatsuki looked like she wanted to say no. Ichigo had been her friend since she was four years old, but Orihime was just as important to her. If there was another woman in the room with him, she couldn't even begin to comprehend the tragedy that would occur. But one thing was certain; she and Ichigo's friendship would be hanging by a thread.

With all this in mind she remembered, there is still a right and wrong; if he was cheating he is wrong. Inoue didn't deserve this. She had to open the door; she had to see this through. Orihime has been in love with Ichigo since high school, she deserves to know whether or not her love is in vain.

"I need to know what that noise was; for Inoue's sake." Tatsuki replied as she turned the door knob and gently pushed the door open.

The door creaked open. Inch by inch more of the door slid open. Tatsuki, Chad, and Ishida peaked in.

Ichigo was lying on his bed face down with a towel over his head. He didn't have a shirt on and his body was very sweaty. What had he been doing?

Tatsuki stepped in the room completely now as the two men at the door shook their heads at her. It did them no good, Tatsuki needed answers.

She crept over to Ichigo and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AHHHH!!! TASUKI WHAT THE HELL?! AND CHAD? AND ISHIDA?"

Tatsuki jumped back at his loudness as did Chad and Ishida. They looked at the horror on Ichigo face. He was really upset. As they looked around, nothing was really out of place. Except for the fact that the room smelled like apple, every thing seamed ok and he looked genuinely surprised but still….

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T ANSWER WHEN WE KNOCKED! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING??" Tatsuki yelled.

Ichigo was amazed. He thought it was Inoue at the door. But to have Tatsuki, Chad, and Ishida at the door, it was more than easy to fake being surprised…because he was shocked senseless.

"I was working out like I do every morning and I had my headset on!" Ichigo explained as he pulled the headset off his ears and around his neck.

"…and the air freshener?" Tatsuki added

"I don't like the sweaty smell after I work out! Why do you care? And why the hell did you guys pick my lock?!" he yelled sounding very aggravated.

The three looked ashamed as they noticed the headset and the blaring music coming from it as well as how tired and sweaty Ichigo looked. Ichigo had been working out first thing in the morning for the past 3 years, how could they forget? All three tried to hide from his glare; they didn't have an answer for him.

Ichigo started to eye his three friends even fiercer. They all gulped. They needed to think of something fast.

"We thought you were in danger Ichigo…." Ishida said quickly.

"In danger… when I'm in my room?" Ichigo replied looking at Ishida sideways.

"Why yes, with the new hollow development you can't be too careful," he said adjusting his glasses, "Well, glad your ok, I'm off…"

With that Ishida and Tatsuki quickly left the room, but Chad was still in the doorway, staring at something on the floor.

"Something wrong Chad?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Chad shook his head and turned to leave, but not before he said one thing.

"It's rather cold outside. Rukia may need that jacket," he said plainly, "That's all."

He grabbed the door and closed it on his way out, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded as he stared at the single error he made in his cover up.

"_Damn it…"_

* * *

It was not even time for lunch as the gossip ensued in Seireitei. An angry redhead walked down the streets full of the gossiping shinigami members, to meet his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. He was still hung over and not quite ready to face his captain yet. He had gotten little sleep before he went on his drinking spree. To have a meeting with Byakuya after what he went through last night and this morning was going to be a challenge. 

Renji continued walking down the street until he reached the sixth division headquarters. He stared toward his captain's quarters with worried eyes. Yes he went through a lot, but there was no excuse for the display he put on at the bar. He is a vice captain, he should know better. Kuchiki Byakuya was surly going to remind him of that.

He slowly walked in the building and up to his captain's room. He stood outside the door not quite ready to knock. He lifted his hand cautiously and prepared himself to enter the room with his hand on the door knob.

"Come in Renji," a voice from inside the room said.

Renji gulped. The hand that was preparing to knock was frozen. He slowly put his hands to his sides. He inhaled and exhaled one good time before finally putting his hand back to the doorknob and turned it. He slowly pushed the door open and saw his captain sitting in front of a mound of paperwork.

Renji stared at his captain who was still concentrating on his paperwork; Captain Kuchiki didn't even look up as he entered. He waited for his Captain to say something. Renji knew all to well how to stay quiet in situations like this. One too many times in the past he made matters worst for himself by not shutting up.

Finally acknowledging Renji's presence, Byakuya looked up and stared at Renji. The cold look in his eyes was enough to freeze hell over. Sweat slowly kept its way down Renji's face as Byakuya continued to stare and say nothing.

There was silence. Dead silence and uneasiness.

Suddenly Byakuya stood up; Renji flinched. He began walking straight for Renji. Every muscles in Renji's body immediately tensed as the tall man approached him. Now face to face with his captain Renji was frightened. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol in his system or not, but he swore Kuchiki Byakuya was going to put a hole somewhere in his body. He began thinking random reasons for this outcome.

"_What has he heard? Did Rukia say something? Did I embarrass his clan? Did I make Rukia look like a…."_

"Renji…" Byakuya said, finally speaking up.

"Yeessss, sir?" Renji said with a shaky voice.

"Finish up this paper work…. I have other matters to tend to today." And with that he left the room.

Abarai Renji would like to think of himself as an intelligent man, but he be damned if he could figure out what the FUCK just happened. He stared in awe as his captain opened the door and left the room closing the door behind him. Renji was left alone to contemplate what just occurred.

He turned to the desk to stare out the task at hand.

"Shit, paper work and a hang over," he grumbled as he sat down and began the work.

Meanwhile, Byakuya continued walking down the hall. His face had turned from the cold look he left Renji with to his usual "uninterested" gaze.

"_Remember what it was like to be in love…"_

Those thoughts haunted Byakuya all morning, and when he was about to reprimand Renji for the ridiculous display he made of himself and of Rukia. But those thoughts stopped him.

"_He's lost Rukia; that is all the punishment he needs_." Byakuya thought to himself as he left the 6th division headquarters and continued to his destination.

"It's nice to see Abarai is still in one piece." A sweet voice said coming from behind Byakuya.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and turned to address the speaker.

"And how would you know that?"

"I didn't feel Renji's spirit pressure drop," she smiled.

"I see," he answered plainly.

"I was on my way to see you. But you are on your way out; shall I come back later?"

"No, that's not necessary. I was actually on my way to see you, Captain Retsu"

"Oh?" she asked surprised.

"There are a few things I would like to discuss with you later. I could also finish showing you the gardens, if you would like." He said calmly.

Though his face was as plain and uncaring as ever; he really did want the company. Byakuya needed to get some things off his chest and he needed to talk to someone he knew wouldn't repeat his words.

Unohana looked at Byakuya's eyes and softened her own. He tried hard not to show it, but she was good at detecting things that hid below the surface. Another evening in the gardens would be good for both of them.

"Yes, that would be fine Captain Kuchiki. We shall talk later then."

She was about to turn and walk away, but Byakuya's voice caught her attention.

"If you would like dinner, I usually eat around 9…" he quietly said as he used shunpo to leave.

"_Yes, that would be fine too…"_ Unohana thought as she flash stepped away as well with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Not far from the University apartments under a tree in the park, two dark figures stared at the building. They were both eyeing one room in particular; one that had a certain someone's spirit pressure just spike. 

"I though he could control his energy now?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, he can. Something must have surprised him….I suppose." The taller man responded.

The wind blew the men's robes as they still stared at the apartments. The slightly shorter man looked at his companion, wondering what plans he had for the shinigami in this town.

"When will we make our final move on them?" he asked anxiously.

"Not yet, we must wait for certain events to come to pass, but all in good time, my friend." The man said as he smiled evilly, "Prepare to send the next group of modified hollows."

The man next to him nodded as he opened the sky and followed his orders.

* * *

A tall sweaty orange haired man stared at the jacket then at the door in disbelief. Chad of all people noticed Rukia's jacket on the floor. 

Ichigo sighed and went to his door to lock it back. He stared at his bed.

"They're gone Rukia, you can come out…"

Rukia slide out from underneath the bed. Not a very good hiding place in her opinion, but it was the best she could come up with at the time. She went over to her jacket and chuckled. That was close, luckily only Chad saw it. She knew he wasn't the type to start rumors. She threw the jacket over the window seal and turned to Ichigo, who was still sighing with relief.

"Ichigo, I didn't know you were so quick to think up excuses…" she said as she looked at him in awe.

"What do you mean? I've had years of practice lying with you around." He said staring back at her with disdained eyes.

Rukia sighed and shook her head, "Most of it was pretty good, but honestly Ichigo, spraying air freshener? "

"What was I supposed to do? The room spelled like two sweaty people getting it on! It was the best I could think of at the time!" he yelled, "Besides it wasn't a lie, I _was_ working out."

Rukia looked at his face and laughed at him. He was serious. He was cute when he was honestly clueless. She missed this.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he hissed.

"Nothing at all, darling!" she said in her fake voice.

"Don't do that…" he growled.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop that!"

He fell face down on the bed and covered his ears. Rukia continued laughing at him. She sat down on the bed and began buttoning her shirt. After she finished she poked Ichigo in the head.

He didn't move so she poked harder, a lot harder.

"OW! Damn it Rukia, I_am_ still in my body!!! He proclaimed while he rubbed his head.

"Well you shouldn't have ignored me!" she said with a pouty face.

"I am not falling for that," he said as he flipped over and lay on his back. He stared back at Rukia as she fixed her eyes on him.

Her pout was soon replaced by a smile as the sun shone into his room. She looked as beautiful by sunlight as she did by moonlight. Ichigo smiled back at her, a smile as blissful as her own.

"_I almost forgot this smile. It's not even close to the one he gave Inoue. I am so foolish…."_ Rukia thought to herself as she enjoyed the look on Ichigo's face. The look only she received.

And in an instant, the events that just occurred disappeared from their thoughts. Just being there with each was enough to make them happy for eternity, though neither one would admit it.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo reached up and brought his hand to her face. He gently glided his hand from the back of her earlobe to the tip of her chin. Rukia closed her eyes as he gently began to caress her chin.

He paused, still holding on to her chin as Rukia opened her eyes. She could see nothing else but the intensity of his amber eyes as he sat up and moved her face closer to his with the hand he had on her chin.

He kissed her long and hard. He only paused for a moment to catch some air and continued kissing her softly and intimately, as if it were the last time he would be able to feel his lips on hers. Slowly he released the kiss and opened his eyes to see violent ones looking back at him, but to his surprise it wasn't sadness in them, but adoration.

"Ichigo, I have to go…" she whispered sweetly.

"I know you do," he sighed.

"I'll be back later, I promise. We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. When are you coming back?" he asked as he gently taking his hand away from her face.

"Later tonight, after this drinking responsibility class," she said sighing, "I am sure it should be time for it soon."

Ichigo chuckled, "This is Renji's doing I bet."

Rukia smiled and nodded as she stood and went for the window.

Ichigo stood up and met her at the window to see her out. He knelt down to kiss her goodbye and she closed her eyes and waited for the impact until-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

His shinigami badge and her cell phone went off simultaneously. They both smiled with their eyes closed and Ichigo pecked her on the lips quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. Don't be late for your alcohol awareness group." He said as he grabbed his badge and turned into shinigami, grinning of course.

She smiled and she turned into a shinigami as well. Holding her gigai, she jumped over to the next roof and Ichigo followed.

They were about to part ways until Rukia spoke.

"Hey Ichigo!" she yelled to him.

"Yeah?"

"You think we can meet at that one dancing store we used to go to?"

"Dancing store? Oh….You mean that club." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I have a feeling I may need a drink after this meeting," she sighed.

"I think you'll need more than one drink to recover from that, "he laughed, "I'll try to meet you there around 8, Ja Mata!"

Rukia nodded as Ichigo flew off towards the hollow. She turned and opened the gates to Soul Society and entered sadly. She had a bad feeling about this meeting.

* * *

After recovering from his very early morning, a muscular bald man starting walking toward the meeting hall angrily. He had gotten up early to be a good friend and this is what he got in return. A meeting about drinking too much; such a thing was not even possible in his mind. 

The hell's butterfly had just left him. The meeting was to start in about in hour. It was just his luck that he was on the other side of Seireitei; it was about a two hour walk and flash stepping for so long in his sleepy condition wasn't appealing to him.

"_Shit_," he huffed to himself, "_Guess I'll be running_."

Ikkaku sighed once more before he began flash stepping toward the meeting.

As the hour approached the meeting hall was almost full of the top ranked shinigami members. They all slowly but surely began to file in.

Ikkaku arrived about 10 minutes early and he wasn't watching where he was going.

"OW! Damn it! Watch where you're going!" Ikkaku yelled.

"What the hell? You were the one flash stepping like a 5 year old!" a short raven head yelled back at the man.

Recognizing the voice, Ikkaku turned around and grinned.

"Oh really Kuchiki…" he began as he grinned evilly.

"Why are you looking at me like that you fool?" she said angrily.

"No reason. So how's ichi- OW!"

Ikkaku was interrupted by an elbow hitting him in the head. A tall red head walked by him giving a look that could put Byakuya's glares to shame.

"Oh sorry, about that Ikkaku, were you saying something?"

"_Bastard_…No, it was nothing." He said rubbing the back of his head. "_If Renji wasn't hung over and depressed and shit I swear…."_

Renji continued eyeing Ikkaku, then looked at Rukia who was looking at them both very confused.

"Oh, hi Rukia. I'll see ya inside. Let's go Ikkaku." Renji said forcefully.

Rukia was puzzled. She wondered what that was all about, but the thoughts were soon crushed out of her mind, literally.

"RUKIA!!!" a large breasted woman screamed as she hugged Rukia.

"Matsumoto, I…. need… air…." Rukia gasped. She was beginning to regret the day she and Matsumoto became "bosom buddies".

"OH! Sorry!" she said as she released the small girl, "There sure are a lot of people here. Are all shinigami members to come?"

Rukia stared at the blonde. Of course everyone wasn't coming; the meeting hall wasn't that big. But she couldn't blame Matsumoto for the question. In her haste, she didn't listen to the message from the hell's butterfly completely.

"It stops at 5th ranks, unfortunately." A bob-headed man replied.

Both women turned around to see the 5th seat of the 11th squad, Yumichika. He was looking rather upset, more upset then necessary to the women he stood before.

"Something wrong, Yumihchika?" Matsumoto asked.

"I was in the middle of beautifying myself, then that butterfly came. Abarai better have a good excuse for tearing up that bar." He replied.

Rukia turned away. She knew all too well why Renji acted the way he did. She just hoped that this meeting didn't start any more trouble for her. The last thing needed was for people to start talking about her and Ichigo again.

"Well, come, lets get this over with," Matsumoto said sighing, "Hopefully, they don't say anything too crazy."

The three then walked into the meeting hall to take their seats.

* * *

"DIE DAMN YOU!!!" the substitute shinigami yelled as he swung his sword in the air toward the hollow. 

Once again, Ichigo approached a normal looking hollow, only for it to be almost as strong as an arrancarr. The hollow was fast, and had regenerative capabilities.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled as he came charging at the large hollow.

The hollow dodged. Ichigo eyes widened. This was the first time he came across a hollow that successfully dodged that attack without a scratch.

He blinked. Only once, Kurosaki Ichigo blinked during a fight.

The next thing he new he was surrounded by hollows. There were 7, no maybe 10. But the numbers didn't matter; he was completely surrounded with no help. They all had long claws, were very tall and hideous looking. Not to mention, they were fucking fast.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he flash stepped away to dodge an attack.

It nearly got him, cutting his arm slightly. Ichigo breathed heavily and grabbed his arm. Though it was a small injury it was bleeding a lot. He couldn't afford to lose a lot of blood, not with this many hollows around.

Ichigo backed up and he hit a wall. All 10 hollows smiled at him, he was cornered. They began closing in on him and Ichigo continued to hold his arm and breathed quickly. He had to think of something fast so he could defeat them without tiring himself out.

Suddenly several red lights appeared before him. It was coming from the hollows.

"WHAT THE FUCK! CERO!" He yelled in disbelief as the hollows released the blast.

Ichigo flash stepped into the sky just in time. The building he was backed up against was completely destroyed.

He looked at the building, then back to the hollows. He still didn't understand what he was looking at. This wasn't possible. All these low level hollows, with cero?

As he contemplated what the hell was going on, the hollows began priming their cero again.

"FUCK THIS!" Ichigo yelled as he landed behind the hollows.

The hollows turned to follow him and they charged him. Perfect. Now Ichigo could get them one at a time.

The first few hollows came quickly, unfortunate for them, they met Ichigo's sword first and were defeated instantly. The next group picked up on what Ichigo was doing and regrouped. They attacked Ichigo at once causing him to fall back.

"Shit, I can't believe I am going to do this…." He cursed himself, " BANKAI!"

A blast came from the area Ichigo was standing as he released his bankai. The hollows waited for the smoke to clear, but Ichigo didn't.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" he yelled, and all the hollows were gone.

Ichigo stepped out form the smoke, wearing his hollow mask. He lifted it from his face and it disappeared. He also let his sword return to shikai.

"I went overboard on that one, but damn, those hollows came out of no where." He said as he put Zangetsu on his back.

He looked around and the street he was on was in shambles. He had been fighting for quite some time. This was the 20th hollow he had fought since Rukia left. And they all were strong as hell. And now, these guys had cero.

"_Rukia is gonna love this one."_ He thought to himself.

Then it hit him.

"Shit! Rukia! I'm supposed to meet her soon!" the tall man yelled at himself.

He was half way across town. It was going to take him a while to get home and get changed. For times like this he thanked the heavens that the goddess of Flash trained him.

And with that he began flash stepping toward his apartment.

* * *

"WHAT!!!??" a hysterical woman yelled. 

"SIT DOWN! You're embarrassing me!" a short silver haired man said trying to clam the woman down.

"BUT, CAPTIAN! THEY CAN'T! THIS IS _INSANE_!!!" the vice captain of the 10th squad screamed in agony.

"The decision is FINAL." An old man said as he stood and left the room.

It was the verdict of Commander General Yomamoto, and the new 46th court that the consumption of alcohol by shinigami members was to be prohibited for one week. There were many different reactions to the news. Though Matsumoto was the loudest, everyone was equally as upset in there own way.

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku passed out the moment the words were spoken. He was lying cold on the floor, while his lieutenant tried to wake him up.

"Captain, get up!" an annoyed woman yelled.

"Nanao-chan, I can't live like this!!" her captain moaned.Nanao Ise rolled her eyes at her alcoholic captain and the rest of the room.

Captain Hitsugaya was on the other side of the room, still trying to calm down Matsumoto who also about to faint.

Byakuya Kuchiki also surprisingly looked annoyed at the news. He stood up and walked out of the meeting hall with irritation apparent in his walk.

Ikkaku unsheathed his zanpakutou and announced that he was about to commit ritual suicide. Though they knew he would never do it, Yumichika and Renji still had to use all their strength to get his sword away from his throat.

"GET OFF ME!" Ikkaku yelled.

"IT'S NOT THAT SERIOUS!!" Renji yelled, trying to get the sword away from the crazed man.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?! YOU GOT DRUNK OFF YOUR ASS THIS MORNING! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!" Ikkaku yelled.

"KISS MY ASS!"

"NOBIRO HOZUKIMARU!" Ikkaku said releasing his sword and ran to attack Renji.

"DAMN IT IKKAKU!" Renji said as he dodged.

Rukia sat away from most of the disturbances. She looked at the random acts of violence that occurred over the banning of alcohol. Then she smiled.

"_I have a drink waiting on me_," she thought as she turned to her captain, "Captain, I should return to the real world to survey the area."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. Though she did need to check on the area, something was telling him that was not the only reason for her return.

"Go ahead. And make sure to take detailed analysis." He said as he stood to leave as well.

"Yes sir." Rukia answered and bowed, then she walked towards the door.

"Ah Rukia..."

"Yes sir?"

"Never mind," Ukitake said, changing his mind.

Rukia nodded and left quickly for the real world. Ukitake left behind her, but not before helping Nanao drag Shunsui out.

"Come Nanao-chan, he's heavy,"

"Yes sir,"

Fights were still breaking out all over the room. Most of which were directed at Renji for being the cause of the ban.

"HOWEL ZABIMERU!" Renji yelled at last. He didn't want to, but he was getting jumped from every angle.

Seeing the releasing of zanpakutou all over the room, Captain Hitsugaya had had enough. He looked around to make sure no other captains were in the room, and he smiled.

"_Sōten Ni Zase__Hyōrinmaru," _the small captain said quietly.

Then all was still. Nothing moved, and all was silent.

"Now let this be a lesson to you all," he said coldly, "When you thaw out be prepared to work and be glad I don't imprison you all for releasing your swords in such a place!"

With that, the silver haired captain walked out of the room, which was completely frozen over.

* * *

It was getting late; stars could already be seen in the sky. A red headed female sat on the couch waiting on her boyfriend to return home. He had been gone all day. 

Every one was still at the apartment, but that was soon to change. Classes were canceled for tomorrow, because of other gas leaks that had been found, so most students were going out tonight. Orihime knew Tatsuki wouldn't miss this opportunity. Inoue slumped on the couch and turned on the TV. And as if on cue, Tatsuki emerged from the kitchen.

"He's still not back yet huh?" Tatsuki said somberly.

"No, but I felt so many hollows earlier, he is probably just resting after fighting them all…" Inoue replied not believing her own words.

Chad and Ishida came from their rooms, disturbing their "girl talk" So Tatsuki decided to change the subject.

"Chad and I are going to go catch a movie and something to eat. Do you want to join us Orihime?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, no thank you, I think I'll just stay in." Inoue replied despondently.

"Oh… well how bout you Ishida?" she asked.

"No thanks." He said as he went into the kitchen.

"Ok, well then it's just you and me Chad! Let's get going!" she said as she pulled him out the door.

"I never really agreed to this…" Chad started, but was pulled out the door anyways.

Inoue sighed as they left. Her gaze then wondered to the only person left in the apartment with her. To her surprise Ishida Uryuu was grinning and holding up a blockbuster card.

Inoue couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

It took about 2 hours for everyone to thaw out. The majority of the once frozen shinigami members headed toward the 10th division head quarters to receive their orders from the "Ice Dragon" captain. 

"Hey! PSSSST!!!" a woman yelled over to the group of men walking by her.

Ikkaku, Renji, Kira, Shuhei, and Yumichika, looked over at the large shadow. They all glared, immediately identifying the woman.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be," Renji said, pointing to the large shadow breasts, "Matsumoto, what do you want?"

The woman stepped out from the shadows and presented herself before the 5 men.

"No fair! How did you know it was me?" she said pouting.

"I wonder…Hey!" Ikkaku started, but was patted on the head by Matsumoto.

"Easy baldy or I won't invite you for a drink!"

"A DRINK?" all the men yelled together. "HOW?"

Matsumoto smiled as she prepared to tell her plan.

"THE HUMAN WORLD!!" she said happily, "We can sneak out tonight! And if anyone asked we can just say we were helping Rukia on her mission, she is there surveying a town tonight! IT'S THE PERFECT COVER!"

The men looked at each other, then back to the large breasted woman in front of them. It was a good plan, but look who thought of it.

"Count me out guys," Renji said as he turned and flash stepped away, not saying another word.

Everyone except Shuhei and Ikkaku looked at Renji with confusion. They knew he didn't want to have anything to do with Rukia right now.

"Hmm, well, he missed out! Are you guys coming?" she said giving her cutest "pretty please come with me and get drunk" look.

"Just where are we going to go Matsumoto?" Shuhei questioned.

The blonde smiled. Her plan was perfect, and she could get drunk on the expense of human men.

"This place called a "Dancing Store". Rukia told me about it!"

* * *

A/N 

I wanted to have this up sooner! Sorry for the delay. But yay! Next chapter will be a song fic. I am open to suggestions to the song Ichigo and Rukia should dance to. Not to hard though, this will be my first song fic! And also give suggestions to the movie Ishida and Inoue should watch together! I will either chose to use the movie from a review or a song, not both. Thanks everyone! And don't forget to………………………………………

_**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!!**_

**Next Chapter: The Dancing Store**


	8. The Dancing Store

A/N: Three songs in the story are: Only You by Ashanti, then Differences by Ginuwine, and the third song is stated in the story! It's a surprise! Can't tell ya now! ;)

**Chapter 8: The Dancing Store**

* * *

"Inoue, did you really have to order all that crazy stuff on the pizza," Ishida asked while he fiddled with the key as he tried to hold on to the pizza. 

"What do you mean crazy?" she looked at him innocently.

"Never mind…" he replied as he opened the door, "Home sweet home…"

The two walked into the apartment. Inoue turned the lights on and went over to the sofa, then sat down while Ishida set the pizza in the kitchen and prepared their plates.

"What movie did you pick Uryuu?" she yelled as she seared through the bag full of candy for the movie.

"Sabrina!" he yelled back to her.

"Sabrina? Never heard of that…"

"It's a classic I like. Has Audrey Hepburn in it; she was a great American actress" Ishida said as he set the plates down on the coffee table and picked up the movie choices.

"Saw 3? This is what_ you_ picked?" he said looking at Inoue in disbelief.

"Why of course! I can't wait to see what happens!" she said cheerfully, "but we can watch your movie first. Sweet then scary is the way to go!"

"It's actually the other way around," Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses, "And why does the movie I pick have to be sweet!?"

"Well- what's this?" Inoue asked surprisingly at a note next to her plate of food.

She studied the paper for a moment before she finally picked it up. She opened it slowly and read the letter silently to herself. It didn't take much to guess it was a disappointing note from Ichigo. It was written all over Inoue's face.

_Dear Orihime,_

_I came by the apartment and you weren't here. But anyways, I'm going out tonight and I'll be back late. See ya when I get home._

_ Ichigo_

Inoue casually closed the letter and placed it back on the table. She stared off into space thinking of Ichigo; more importantly who he was with. Ichigo had never really given her his full attention, but now, he hardly spoke to her. She lowered her eyes to the floor and unexpectedly met Uryuu's gaze. He gave her a quick smile as he stood up with the movie in his hand.

Uryuu tried his best to act uninterested as he stood and put "Sabrina" into the DVD player, but he was worried about her. So instead of comforting her, he gave her a smile. Anything else would be crossing the line.

He pressed play on the machine as he sighed to himself. Why she let Ichigo have such effects on her was beyond him. But at least now she sees.

"_Maybe this movie will open her eyes up more,"_ he thought hopefully to himself.

The movie started and he came back to sit down closely next to Inoue and put his arm around the back of the sofa. Much to his surprise a head came to land on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the movies, Uryuu…" Inoue said somberly.

Uryuu didn't reply but he put his arm around her shoulder and she didn't flinch. He smiled as his focus turned back to the movie. He could only hope she would like it and the meaning behind it.

* * *

It was almost 10pm. An annoyed short woman sat at the bar, looking a little irritated as she ordered another drink. She had arrived to the "dancing store" pretty late her self, but Ichigo should be here. Stopping by Urahada's shop to pick up some clothes from Yoruichi, did take longer than she thought. It took her a while to find something that was _appropriate_; she was hoping that Ichigo hadn't left if he had arrived on time. 

_Crazy….'bout the…way you …make me feel  
I just …..gotta ….have you …here  
And I…wanna….let you…know  
I won't …ever …let you  
go_

Rukia began swaying her hips to the song as she downed her drink. This was one of her favorite songs from the human world. Nice beat, and it made her think of Ichigo.

Ichigo just walked into the club, and went over to the DJ for a brief moment. Afterwards, it didn't take him long to find the woman he was looking for; he knew just were to check. He smiled as he spotted the short raven head quickly; right at the bar. There were plenty of guys eying her, but Rukia was giving off the "don't come near me vibe" so most of them stayed away, but they continued staring. She looked good, very good. She wore a short black skirt with a dark purple halter top, her back and stomach were slightly exposed as well. He walked over to her, trying to surprise her.

"Your late." She said not even turning around as she finished her drink and ordered two more.

_She has eyes in the back of her head._

"Yeah I know, the hollows were a little crazy today," he replied and causally stood next to her as he took one of the drinks, "But its nothing I want to worry about now."

"Oh," Rukia said, as she continued drinking and dancing to the song.

Ichigo stared at her moving. Yes, that new shape of hers was nice, not that he didn't like the old one, but this was _nice_; especially in this outfit.

"So you still remember how to dance," Ichigo said grinning as he finished his drink and ordered a shot.

"Of course I do, I think I have gotten better," she smiled, "You wanted dance?"

"Sure do, but to the next song," he said smirking.

Rukia knew this look. He more than likely asked the DJ to play something for him. That smile only came when he was planning something.

She eyed Ichigo as "Only You" came to a close. That smile he was giving her was making her feel hot, though it may have been all the drinks she had. He was wearing a pair of loose dark jeans with a black short sleeve button up shirt with the top two buttons not fastened showing the white t-shirt underneath. The outfit showed off his muscles and that grin he was making made him look sexy. She was looking forward to the next song; "Only you" just had a few more seconds.

_Only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there_

_Only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there  
OoOo I can't wait to get next to you  
Oohh I just can't leave you alone_

The song closed then, bass and a soft beat started again. Rukia knew what was about to play. She turned to Ichigo who quickly drank his shot and held out his hand to her as the song started slowly. The song started with a man singing the chorus.

_My whole life has changed  
Since you came in, I knew back then  
You were that special one  
I'm so in love, so deep in love_

_You make my life complete  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight__  
_

The bass got louder as a soft beat continued in the background. Rukia's eyes lit up when she heard the opening to the song; Ichigo was cute when he wanted to be. She smiled at the thought as she took Ichigo's hand and headed for the dance floor. He let his hand slide down her arm and grabbed Rukia by the waste and led her to the center of the dance floor. She swayed her hips to the slow pace of the music and hurried to get to a good spot. They reached the center and Ichigo slowly pulled her closer to him. He was smiling as the song continued.

_Girl, you open me, I'm wide open  
And I'm doing things I never do  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
Why'd it take so long; me finding you_

Ichigo looked intently at her as he held onto her tightly. His eyes were telling her to listen to the words. Rukia couldn't continue looking into his eyes. She was _already_ listening to the words. She buried her face into his chest and held him tightly as they continued moving to the beat.

_This is my story and I'm telling you  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
Without you right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at._

Rukia felt her eyes tear up. She didn't want Ichigo to know so she turned around and her back was against his chest as she continued dancing. Ichigo could tell the song was affecting her, he knew it would. He took his hands and slid them down her body from her shoulders to her hips as she began to grind into his hips slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and unconsciously began rubbing him as she continued to dance. She was fully engulfed in the song. Those words, were Ichigo words, she knew he could never say them out loud, but just the fact that he requested the song was enough for her.

_Girl, I put you first  
You made me, helped mold me,  
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible  
And I owe it all to you_

The chorus came again after that, and Rukia was still grinding slowly onto Ichigo and rubbing the back of his neck as he roamed her sides with one hand and held onto her stomach with the other. They both lost themselves for a moment, just one moment. He bent down and kissed her neck as she continued dancing suggestively with him.

_God blessed me  
Girl he was good to me when he sent you  
I'm so happy baby  
Share my world  
I'm so in love  
I'm addicted to your love baby  
_

Ichigo kept trailing kisses down her neck as she rubbed the back of his neck, drawing him closer to her. They were soft kisses, sweet kisses, just like the song. She closed her eyes to embrace the moment to the fullest.

"_Damn it Ichigo, why am I so happy with you… and only you_," she thought to herself as she felt his soft kisses reach her lips.

Rukia opened her eyes as the song came to a close and looked up at Ichigo. His face was a little pale and his eyes had a hint of worry in them. He was looking at the door.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked alarmed as she glanced over to where his eyes were staring.

Rukia froze, just as Ichigo had. 5 shinigami members in gigai were standing at the door with their eyes glued on them. And judging by the way they were looking; they had just seen everything.

No one moved, time was frozen. Everyone just stared at one another. The group that just entered the club wished they never spotted the two, but it was hard to miss the orange headed man in the mist of the crowd. They couldn't help but look and think of Ichigo. The hair identified the man, and also made it easy to identify the girl he was dancing with; the girl he was kissing. A tall man with orange hair, and a short woman with black hair; it was unmistakable.

All 5 shinigami wanted to forget what they witnessed; they were about to turn away and live in denial. But he looked up. Ichigo looked at them dead in the face. Still, they didn't see the girl. It wasn't a fact yet. They wanted to pretend, _they needed to pretend, _that the girl was someone else. But when the young woman looked up as well, it was a confirmation as well as a smack in the face. Nothing could be refuted.

"So they are having an affair….Ichigo with Rukia."

* * *

"_Damn it…"_

It late; very late. It was another cold and beautiful night in Soul Society, but a certain vice captain could only feel the cold as he sat under a tree recalling the days events.

"_Damn it all_…" the vice captain said as he continued to curse himself silently. He should have gone with the others for that drink. He could have been there, instead of here, waiting.

Rukia was still not back from her mission to the real world. She had been gone nearly 4 hours. There was nothing in the world that needed that much analysis. She was with him again, and he knew it.

The wind blew making the air even colder. Renji felt it, but he didn't shudder. The cold made him aware of past events; the mistakes he has made and how foolish he had been.

Suddenly the cold was being blocked. Renji looked up to see a familiar face staring down at him. He wasn't happy at the intrusion and frowned at the woman.

"And here I was coming to cheer you up, Abarai," she said sourly.

"What is it Hinamori? And stop calling me Abarai!"

"Well, excuse me Mr. Vice Captain, but you still call me Hinamori! Anyways, I wanted to see how you are feeling. Are you ok?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm fine. And even if I wasn't how could you help," he responded angrily.

She sighed and looked away from Renji, though she sat down next to him. Her face was no longer the cheerful helping one she presented Renji with, but a sad one.

"I don't know Abarai," she started, "How could I help you? It's not like someone I cared for has ever betrayed me…"

Her last words drifted off with the wind that blew some of her hair out of her bun. She reached up to fix it slowly and turned to look at Renji again. His face had changed to one of regret.

"Hinamori, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't. I know you are upset. I also know it's not my place to pry, but… it's just… you worry me," she began, "Abarai, I know your hurt, but you can't get drunk or sit around and sulk and expect your problems to get solved."

Renji frowned at her forwardness, but he knew she was right. He signed and let his defenses down. He sat more comfortably as Hinamori inched closer to him.

He sighed and turned to look at her.

"I have never said this out loud to anyone," he started sadly, "But I _know_ I am not the man she wants; I've always known that. It's just I thought I could be the man she needed. It just sucks that it took me so long to realize that the man she wanted _and_ needed were one and the same."

Hinamori looked at him and giggled. Renji frowned.

"I JUST SPILLED MY GUTS OUT AND SOUNDED LIKE A PUNK AND YOU LAUGH!" he shouted angrily.

"NO! That's not it at all! I just never thought you would say it out loud. You are much stronger than me." She said as her giggle changed into a fake smile.

"Hinamori-"

"You don't have to try and lie to me. I was foolish for so long. It took me almost 4 years to admit that Azien had played me for a fool. And what a fool I was…" she started sadly as tears formed in her eyes, "but at least Rukia does care for you. She won't manipulate you and she is trying her best not to hurt you. Be glad to have someone who cares for you. I wish I had someone to care for me that much."

Renji changed his face to that of a more serious look. Hinamori knew how he felt better than anyone. She knew how it felt to loss someone she loved, _twice_.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hinamori, I understand that you were under Azien's influence, but what you have done is inexcusable and unforgivable." a short silver haired captain said fiercely._

"_But Shiro-chan-"_

"_THAT IS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU AND DO NOT FORGET IT!" he yelled as the room fell to a freezing temperature._

_Hinamori looked to the floor. Tears were falling constantly from her eyes. She didn't even remember when she started crying._

"_Will you ever forgive me?" she asked with a shaky voice._

_Hitsugaya sighed angrily then turned and began to walk away._

"_You attempted to kill your friends, and did kill a few….and you tried to kill me, again. It was by my graces that you weren't sent to your death. You knowingly let that evil man control you. As I am right now, I have nothing to say to you. I have enough hate inside me to last a lifetime."_

_Hinamori cried as ice and cold air left her presence. She was alone, truly alone. Hitsugaya put his life on the line for her and she stabbed him in the back, literally. She had betrayed the one person who cared for her unconditionally._

_She turned slowly to head back to head quarters, only to notice Renji standing at the corner. She turned red and cried even more, she was completely embarrassed. She fell to the floor, admitting her defeat._

_Renji stood next to her and helped her stand up. She buried herself into his chest and cried to her hearts content as Renji raised his arms and held her._

"_It's going to be ok. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten the inside plans for Azien's attacks," he began, "…and don't worry about Captain Hitsugaya, he said his hatred was enough for a lifetime, well that's only about a hundred years!" he finished and Hinamori looked up and gave a soft sniffle. _

_It wasn't a smile or a laugh, but at least her crying was stopping._

"_Arigato, Renji,"_

"_No problem, Momo."_

_END FLASHBACK_.

Hinamori stopped crying at the touch of a hand go over her shoulder. She sniffled a little and looked up at Renji who was staring at the stars.

"I thought you were supposed to cheer me up?" he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I was," she smiled, "Arigato Renji."

"That's my line," he said as he smiled to the stars, "But your still welcome nonetheless, Momo."

* * *

The club was really getting loud. It was about 11pm; more and more college students packed in due to the day off tomorrow; everyone was having a good time. Everyone, that is, except one couple that was standing in the middle of the dance floor; no longer dancing, but staring at three people who had just entered the door. 

The orange headed man suddenly took his "date" by the hand and began making their way through the crowd. The raven head held onto his hand tightly, for she didn't know what he was doing. What could he do? They were caught. Neither one of them should be where they are; neither one of them should have been out with someone of the opposite sex; neither one of them should have been dancing so suggestively with someone they didn't belong too. The woman cringed at the thoughts, and just followed the tall man, holding his hand tighter with every step.

A blonde woman with 4 other men just stared at the two people approaching them in awe. They stood still, not moving an inch. What were they going to say? What could they say? Was it their place to say something; was it really right to stay quiet and act as if nothing was seen?

"Ichigo and Rukia," the large breasted woman repeated, "What do we say?"

Ichigo walked up to the group sternly with Rukia in tow. He stopped in front of them, just staring for a moment. Rukia stood slightly behind him, still clutching his hand, but it was so that the group in front of them could not see. She was completely embarrassed. She was caught cheating on someone she was supposed to love so much. This was unsightly.

Rukia shivered again. She was nervous. Ichigo looked over to her and sighed. He knew how Rukia felt about private matters becoming public without her consent. Her dignity was at stake. Rukia looked up at him for a brief moment and he gave her a reassuring look. He was going to do all the talking, and make it right for her. Seeing her like this, having such a defeated look on her face, he'd rather be in hell.

"Hey guys," Ichigo said finally speaking up.

"Hey…" they all replied looking every where but at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Look, let's not play coy, we know what you saw, you know what you saw," Ichigo started and Rukia squeezed his hand tighter as she turned her focus to the floor.

Ichigo looked to Rukia with saddened eyes_. "Don't give up Rukia, I'll make this ok,"_ he thought as he turned back to his friends.

"Look guys-"

"Hey, it's cool," Shuhei started.

Rukia suddenly lifted he head quickly with a shocked look. Within seconds, she and Ichigo were eyeing their friends in disbelief. _How is this cool?_

Ikkaku noticed the confused looks on their faces and decided to explain. He sighed and looked at Ichigo straight in the eyes as he explained.

"Look, we already knew this was gonna happen," he started, "Its just we were surprised it was here and now. But the point is: this is something you two gotta figure out. It's already a fucked up situation. We're not gonna say anything to make the situation_ completely fucked up_." He finished with a slight smile.

Ichigo let himself grin. Ikkaku was too good of a friend. Ever since the war they had been close friends, especially when he and Renji began drifting apart. Ikkaku always had his suspicious about the two of them, but he never pried. It must be hard for him; he is best friends with Ichigo _and_ Renji.

The silent agreement between the men began making Matsumoto uncomfortable, she decided to get back to the reason they came to the human world. Not to mention have a "girl talk" with Rukia.

"WELL…….." she yelled loudly causing all the men and Rukia to jump, "Let's get this party started! Rukia lets get a couple of drinks!" she said smiling as she pulled her away from Ichigo's grip and took her to the bar.

Ichigo smiled as she saw Rukia's expression return to normal. Then he turned to the guys.

"Matsumoto made sense, and when that happens we should be drunk or insane. We need a drink fast so we have an excuse when it happens again," Ichigo said grinning.

They all nodded and smiled as they headed for an open table.

The girls grabbed a table near the back as did the guys; just enough space to keep an eye on each other, but not enough to be able to ease drop.

"Get something strong!" Shuhei yelled across the table as Ichigo got the waiters attention.

Ichigo nodded as the men eagerly awaited their drinks. Once the waiter arrived it took but a few moments before they had to order another round. After about two rounds the guys were all buzzed and feeling the music as the nodded their heads as the bass continued. Ikkaku and Shuhei began eyeing the women at the club. They dance very different from the women in Soul Society.

"How'd you get Rukia to move like that?!" Ikkaku yelled not even noticing the awkwardness of the question. Not that it mattered; Ichigo was too buzzed to notice.

"It didn't take long, she wanted to learn. Took one night!" he yelled back.

Meanwhile at the other table Matsumoto and Rukia were well past the guys in drinking, there were only two of them, more alcohol for them.

"So Rukia….." Matsumoto started.

"Yeah…" Rukia replied, she knew what Matsumoto was going to ask, she was too nosey not to.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"You gonna tell him?"

"Of course!"

"When?"

"Tonight."

"So that means-"

"Yes."

"And what about-"

"Yes, that too..."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

It was amazing that they understood each other after all the drinks they had. But Rukia and her large breasted friend had talked a lot more in the past then anyone really knew. Matsumoto could keep a secret when she really wanted to. She alone knew things about Rukia and Ichigo that no one else did, not even Renji.

"Well, enough of that mushy stuff! Let's dance!" Matsumoto yelled in a cheerful drunken voice as she held out her free hand to Rukia and still clutching onto her drink with the other.

Rukia smiled and nodded as she accepted her hand, grabbed her drink, and moved to the dance floor. It didn't take them long to find a decent spot; it just had to be anywhere that a certain table of guys had a good view.

Another song came on that Rukia knew all too well. It was the song Ichigo had her practice on the first time they danced together. She was very prepared to tease him with her new curves and far too drunk to care who else saw.

She signaled to Matsumoto to follow her move as the chorus of the song came. Matsumoto smiled, she was going to get a lot more drinks with this song.

_I like it when she  
Rock her hips then wave and sip  
She rock her hips then wave and sip  
She rock her hips  
She rock her hips  
She rock her hips then  
Wave and sip_

_  
_As soon as the two curvy women started dancing, all eyes were on them. Every single guy, and some taken ones, were watching two dead chicks rock their hips, and then causally take sips from their drinks as the song cued._  
_

"How the hell do you keep up with these chicks!?" Ikkaku yelled, mesmerized by the way they were moving.

"Watch…" Ichigo said smiling as he coolly stood up and walked over to Rukia.

Rukia watched as Ichigo slowly approached her. Then she gave him that _look_. Suddenly she was stopped in her thoughts as she felt someone grab her waist and practically grope her.

Matsumoto was also being attacked by several men. Ikkaku and Ichigo's face dropped. They both quickly got up to get the guys off them. It wasn't that they couldn't handle themselves, but Ichigo and Ikkaku were drunk; and in a drunken man's eyes women are supposed to be protected.

"GET OFF ME!!!" Rukia yelled as she pushed a guy off her.

Though the two women got the Men off them, Ichigo and Ikkaku had to add their contribution. They knocked the two men out in one punch, causing the entire club to stare at the two men.

"What? You all want some?! We'll take all you BITCHES ON!!" Ikkaku yelled smiling wildly.

He was drunk; no he had to be insane. Kira, Yumichika, and Shuhei looked at their friend in disbelief. There had to be about 100 drunken guys in this club that were looking for a reason to fight. And this idiot just gave it to them.

Just as the men were going to stop their friend, something happened that shocked them all. Ichigo of all people walked next to Ikkaku.

"What's taking so long?! BUNCH OF DICKLESS BITCHES HERE IS IT?"

The music was switching songs when Ichigo spoke. Every man in the club heard him. Ichigo took his jacket off and threw it to Rukia as stares and scowls came from every angle of the club. Rukia and Matsumoto took a step back, a BIG step back. Ichigo and Ikkaku were about to get jumped, but with the way they were grinning who could tell.

"I like you drunk," Ikkaku smiled as the first group of men came charging at them.

Ichigo took the first three men down easy, and Ikkaku took the next too. And if on cue the next song playing, "What they gonna do" by Lil' John; The number one club fighting song.

For two drunken fools, they were kicking ass. Both men took down every man that came at them; that is until 6 guys came at _BOTH_ of them at once.

Ikkaku looked at his six, then to Ichigo's six. They both made a confused look at each other.

"One at a time drunk, I can do all night, but this?" Ichigo said, sighing.

"So Rukia's turned you into a pansy ass bitch huh Ichigo?!"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled back as the two were thrown onto the floor by 12 men.

Shuhei looked at the disapprovingly. "Shit, come one, we gotta help,"

"And mess up my-" Yumichika started but was cut off by Kira dragging him into the brawl.

The three men barged through the men around their two friends and threw guys away left and right. All 5 men were drunk and still beating the shit out of half the bar.

About 15 minutes of fighting had gone by and someone had finally called the police.

"What's that sound?!" Matsumoto yelled.

"SHIT! WE GOTTA GO! GUYS MOVE YOUR ASS!" Rukia yelled as she pulled Matsumoto out through the back door of the club.

Ichigo didn't understand at first until the sirens got louder, then the police smashed through the door. He immediately grabbed his friends and bolted out the door behind Rukia.

Being the center of the fight the police entered and followed Ichigo and the group out the back. They were going to be arrested!

Ichigo panicked as they were surrounded by the police. There was only one thing he could do. He knew he would hear it later, but it was either this or jail.

"Head for my apartment!" Ichigo yelled as he turned into a shinigami and took his body and jumped on top of a building.

The rest knew this was wrong in so many ways, but so was going to jail. They all turned into shinigami in front of the police who were currently looking dumbfounded at dead bodies flying to the top of a roof.

"What did you guys see?" the head officer asked.

"Not a damn thing." One officer responded. He wasn't going to be the one to write this up in a report.

All the officers nodded in agreement and returned to arrest some _normal_ college students.

* * *

The movie ended and the credits began rolling. Ishida looked over to Inoue to get a response. 

"Well? Did you like it?" he asked a little unsure of whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"It was ok. I just don't understand how she loved and admired one man her whole life and when she finally gets him, she goes to another man."

"Well, it's actually quite simple," Ishida started as he removed his glasses and set them on the table, "She was infatuated with a man she knew nothing about. A fantasy; it wasn't really love."

"Oh," she replied, "Then why did it take Linus to make her see it?"

"People say love is blind. I say that Lust and Infatuation is blind; and only true love can make you see again. Such is the case in this movie."

Inoue moved away slowly from Ishida. She started at him accusingly.

"Why did you pick this movie Uryuu?"

"What do you think?" he replied sweetly as he inched in slowly and touched Inoue's check.

She backed away and stood up.

"I think we should watch the next movie," she said.

The next thing Uryuu knew a man on TV was getting his legs, arm and head twisted in a way no human was meant to be twisted. He turned to get the remote to turn it off, but found that his body had some extra weight on it.

"Inoue…"

He must have fallen asleep somewhere in the beginning of the movie. And somewhere in the mix of people being dismembered Inoue had crawled over from her end of the sofa and joined him. He smiled to himself.

"So you do see…" he slowly rubbed the back of her head as she slept soundly on his lap.

His bliss was disturbed when he heard rattling and loudness at the door. Not wanting to be caught in an awkward position if it was Ichigo, he cautiously moved Inoue off of him. Luckily she didn't wake up.

The noise at the door was getting louder. It was obvious Ichigo was drunk and had forgotten how to open doors again. Ishida huffed as he walked to open the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ICHIGO!!!" Rukia yelled as she stormed into the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _"WHAT WAS THAT"_ YOU DID IT TOO!"

Ishida stood back in awe as 7 shinigami trailed into the apartment; all of them were drunk and their gigai were beat up. He watched as they continued to argue and returned to their "bodies".

"That was fun! And I don't know why you girls are all mad anyways. They way you were looking at us I thought I was getting some tonight!" Ikkaku said as he smiled at Matsumoto.

"So did I…" Ichigo mumbled.

Both men were met with a hand smashing into their heads. They cried out loud, making a lot of noise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?" Ishida finally yelled.

"Oh, Ishida, so it was you that opened the door." Kira said taking the Quincy to the side, "It's a long story…"

Kira began telling the tale to Ishida who was staring at the lieutenant in amazement as Ichigo was still being harassed by Rukia.

"Well your stupidity is unrequited to say the least. What where you thinking fighting like that?!" Rukia asked.

"That guy touched something that belong to me, had to let him know hands off." He grinned.

Rukia blushed for the first time in public. Matsumoto smiled at her, and she turned away and tried to change the subject.

"Ahem, anyways, get your wounded ass up so I can help bandage you," she said with a blush still on her face.

Ichigo smiled and complied and followed Rukia to the kitchen to get the bandages.

"Come on baldly!" Matsumoto yelled as she grabbed the back of Ikkaku's bald head to drag him to the kitchen.

Things were starting to quiet down as the men were getting their "battle wounds" tended to. They all sat in Ichigo's room, some on the floor, and some on his bed.

Ichigo sat with Rukia on the floor by the window. Rukia did drink a lot, but she was not going to go near a bed with Ichigo while the other 5 were in the room.

"Rukia, how about we go to Ishida's bed then?" Ichigo whispered.

Rukia paused for a moment, and then hit Ichigo on his head again.

"I DO HAVE A HEADACHE!!" he yelled.

"That's why I hit you there!"

"Uh huh, and you also paused, _honey_. You never pause when your about to hit me. Bad Rukia, thinking of doing _stuff_ with all these people over…" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Shocked by his awareness, even in his drunken state, she almost let him kiss her. But he was stopped by Rukia's hand covering his mouth. "You're drunk. You'll be lucky if you get anything form me tonight, just be happy we didn't get caught."

"I wouldn't go that far…" a man said coldly from behind them.

The room froze with fear. Every shinigami in the room knew that voice all too well.

Ichigo turned his head up to look at his window. There was Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya entering the room.

"You all have broken Soul Society's ban on alcohol. You are all to return immediately to be reprimanded. Leave your gigai here." Hitsugaya said as he opened the portal to Soul Society on the wall.

Ichigo looked around and decided that was his cue to leave. He deliberately stepped toward the back of the line and attempted to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going, Kozo?" Byakuya asked, as he eyed him coldly.

Ichigo frowned at his words and stopped in his tracks. He knew he was going to have to go. This was going to be a very long night/morning/hang over. He peaked out his room to yell to Ishida, who had been eavesdropping.

"Tell Orihime what happened, Ishida. I'll be back sometime tomorrow I guess." Ichigo said as he exited his body and left into the entrance to Soul Society followed by Byakuya.

"Right….Oh shit, Inoue!" Ishida yelled as he looked over to the sofa.

Inoue lay there, still fast asleep.

"That girl can sleep through anything," Ishida smiled and turned to where Ichigo had once stood. "Good luck Kurosaki, you'll need it."

* * *

**A/N**

WHEW!! My first song fic. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry, I know it was long, but I didn't want to split this up into two chapters. I hope it doesn't seam too OOC, but they are all drunk. And (sigh) they are gonna get in trouble!! Oh no! Don't worry, it won't be too bad. Thank you all for your song and movie suggestions!! Special thanks to **Bella68**. She gave me the idea for a movie that shows the same situation Inoue is in. I haven't seen Sense and Sensibility so I went with Sabrina. It's a good movie! Also, what do you guys think about Renji and Hinamori? He needs a new girl Friday, but I don't know if they should just stay friends, let me know! And yeah i know everyone was a little too cool about the "affair" but everyone just wanted to have fun, with no worries and they are all good friends, so i don't think its unbelievable. And last, don't forget……

_**Review!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**_

_**Next Chapter: The After Effects of Drinking: Part II**_


	9. The After Effects of Drinking II

Chapter 9: The After Effects of Drinking Part II

* * *

The night was becoming more relaxed as two friends sat under a tree. It was comforting to know that they had at least one person to count on; someone to talk to when the time called for it. The large man had wrapped both his arms around his female friend as she tucked nicely beneath him; keeping them both warm.

This day was over and turning to early morning as the air grew colder, but the two shinigami didn't seam to notice. Quite content in their state, sleep was beginning to overcome them, that is, until two hell's butterflies came fluttering their way.

"What the hell?" Renji asked himself quietly, trying not to disturb Hinamori in case it wasn't important.

Renji listened intently to the butterfly before it flew away. Slight angry appeared on his face. He had an idea as to what was going on. He gently nudged his sleeping companion and alerted her to the black butterfly that was fluttering beside her.

She sat up, releasing herself from Renji's hold as she listened to the message.

"Wow, I wonder what this could be about." She said sleepily.

"I think Matsumoto's outing didn't go as planned." he began, "Come on, we don't wanna show up late."

The two slowly stood up and brushed themselves off.

"This must be something important though. I mean another emergency meeting so soon…" Hinamori said worried.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I'll see you there."

Hinamori nodded in agreement and watched as Renji flash stepped toward the meeting hall. She wiped her face around her eyes to make sure there was no trace of her tears from earlier. She looked up into the sky and briefly watched the stars slowly disappear.

"Hmmm, this meeting can't be good." She sighed as flashed away from the tree, heading for the meeting hall as well.

Meanwhile, the meeting hall was already full. All Captains and their vice captain, excluding Renji and Hinamori of course, were already in attendance. Every one was still half asleep and more annoyed at the situation then the time before. At least then they had warning and were not waken up in the middle of the night.

Captain Commander Yamamoto looked especially agitated as he stared into the crowd. He also was quite disturbed at the news from the real world, but decided something like this could not wait until morning.

The doors opened in the back and Vice Captains Abarai and Hinamori walked through the door. They were the last ones to arrive.

"Thank you for finally joining us; if you will please take your seats." Yamamoto said fiercely.

The two noticed they were late, even though they rushed. Both blushed and looked away sheepishly as they went to find their seats.

"Now we can begin." Yamamoto started and waved his hand, "Bring in the violators."

The doors in the back opened once more, and the crowd gawked at the sight of seven, yes 7, top ranked shinigami walk through the door. They were the violators!

Matsumoto filed in first, followed by Rukia, then Yumichika, Shuhei, Kira, Ikkaku, and Ichigo.

The crowd continued gawking and talking as the group continued walking to the front. The comment made the most was not what had they done, but rather what did they drink. Though the women knew how to handle their liquor, the men, on the other hand, looked hung over.

The chattering stopped once the group stood before Yamamoto. They all looked at him attentively; awaiting their fate. Finally, the old man spoke up.

"This is a very sad sight for me indeed," he began, "to see 3 vice captains and 3 candidates for captaincy stand before me in this way."

"_Three?"_ Rukia thought to herself, but pushed the thought away as Yamamoto continued.

"This video was released on "You tube" not to long ago. We have monitors for the internet in the human world and we spotted this: "Brawl with Dead Bodies.""

"_Oh shit….."_ the 7 thought in their heads' simultaneously.

He pressed play on the viewer and the entire fight was shown to everyone, including the part were they turned into shinigami to get away.

Ichigo and Rukia cringed as the video continued. They could feel Byakuya's eyes fill with anger without turning around. Matsumoto and Yumichika watched the whole thing bright eyed as if they weren't there when it happened. Ikkaku imitated his own fighting moves, but stopped when the Commander gave a fierce look, then video ended with dead bodies leaping off buildings.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

They all looked at each other, then to the floor, then the ceiling, then back to each other. Yamamoto stared impatiently. After several moments of silent debating between themselves, Ichigo finally spoke up.

"We apologize, sir, we were not ourselves. And I am personally very sorry," he sighed, "_that we got caught…."_ He finished in his head.

"You all knowingly broke the ban on alcohol and were almost arrested in the human world; therefore you will all be punished. But your actions not only hurt yourself, but your fellow shinigami as well." He finished.

Everyone's eyes in the meeting hall widened at the last remark. There was only one thing he could do that could make matter worst for everyone. The room winced as they waited for Captain Command to speak.

"The ban on alcohol will be lengthened until the end of NEXT month," he began as the crowd moaned in agony, "and furthermore, trips to the real world are forbidden until that time as well."

"But, sir! That's nearly two months!" A random spectator said from the crowd.

Yamamoto paid no attention as he continued to speak to the infidels that stood before him. No one else spoke about the extension on the ban; Yamamoto's anger could be felt throughout the hall. No one was going to have anymore outburst or try to change his mind. The atmosphere in the room was not as annoying as the last meeting, this was serious.

"You all have to learn to set better example, especially with the positions you hold. Vice Captains Matsumoto and Kuchiki, you are to report to the woman's association DAILY and help them with their cause. During this time you are also to study your findings on the new hollow development in the research lab."

"Yes sir." The two women replied.

"Vice captain Kira, 5th seat Yumichika, and Captain Candidates Shuhei and Ikkaku, you are also to…."

Yamamoto continued to speak, as Ichigo began to whisper to Ikkaku.

"Why in the hell did you take that test?" he asked softly.

"I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing." He replied.

"And you passed?"

"Hell yeah," he grinned, "But luckily there are 4 candidates and only 3 positions available, so they should pick someone else over me-"

"AM I INTERUPPTING THE TWO OF YOU?"

"NO SIR!" the two men replied quickly and straightened their posture.

"Finally, Kurosaki Ichigo, Candidate for Captaincy-" Yamamoto began, but was cut off by all the murmuring from the crowd.

"_Candidate for Captaincy_?" was murmured from almost every voice.

Ichigo frowned harder as everyone stared at him. What was wrong with him being a candidate? He trained his ass off for the kudo part of the exam and passed with flying colors. Not to mention he was a damn war hero! After everything he's done he should not be getting stares.

"_What the hell is this feeling?_," Ichigo thought to himself. He knew he was being stared at, but now for some strange reason he could feel someone burning a whole in the back of his head. He turned slowly to see that the "burning" was coming from Rukia.

"_Oh yeah, I never told her_…" he grinned innocently at her, but it didn't work. She was pissed. He turned back to face Yamamoto who was getting irritated with all the interruptions.

"SIELNCE!" he yelled as his sprit pressure rose. The crowd instantly silenced.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, though you are currently a substitute shinigami, the moment you submitted your application to be considered for captaincy you committed yourself to be bound by Soul Society's laws, regardless of whether or not you knew about them."

Ichigo continued to frown and looked at the Commander and awaited his punishment.

"Therefore, you are also forbidden to drink and are not to step foot in Soul Society for the same time period. You are also to continue your analysis of the new hollows and kill any that show up on your own. You will report to us daily. Aid will only come if something occurs that you and your earth bound comrades can't handle."

Ichigo could do nothing but nod his head in agreement. He never did read that contract completely, but he knew what it meant. It's been about 2 years since he took the exam, right after the war ended….just before his break up with Rukia, and in all that time he never once had to follow "official" rules. It just had to happen now; just when he is about to get back the one thing his heart has been longing for.

"The ruling is final and in affect at first light. DISMISSED!" Yamamoto stood and left instantaneously, followed by his vice captain.

The crowd moaned at the ruling and slowly everyone began leaving. Not a single shinigami member was happy and on their way out, they made sure to let the group of 7 know.

Matsumoto cringed at the glares they were getting. She hadn't been glared at like this since the time she tried to comb Hitsugaya's hair.

"God, that was awful," Matsumoto said as she exited the building with the rest of the group trailing behind her.

"Yeah, not even hell could be so cruel…." Shuhei sighed.

While the rest of the group continued complaining Ichigo and Rukia were in the back walking in an uncomfortable silence. Ichigo knew it was coming, so he decided to get it over with.

He looked around for Ikkaku and Shuhei in case he would need help when Rukia hit him, but much to his despair, they had already gone on ahead and were nearly completely out of site. He was on his own. He decided to start with small talk.

"Well, it wasn't that bad Rukia, it could have been a lot- OW!" he yelled as Rukia punched him in the face.

Rukia stood defiantly for a moment and continued to walk and didn't pay Ichigo any attention. Her face was as cold as ice; it was a look not even Byakuya would give.

Ichigo was baffled. He didn't know what to say. She seriously hit him and didn't say anything about it. He wasn't letting this slide.

"What the hell? That almost hurt!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm.

Rukia quickly pulled away with disgust in her face.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?"

"TELL YOU WHAT?" Ichigo replied trying to play dumb. But it wasn't working.

"ICHIGO!"

"WHAT!? So took the test…I was gonna tell you…"

"Before or _after_ your funeral?"

Ichigo stood his ground and furrowed his eye brows. His face was a match to her anger. He folded his arms and answered her truthfully and coldly.

"**After**…"

She started at him for a moment trying to deceiver whether or not he was messing around or if he was honest. He didn't flinch; he just started back at her. Rukia's eyes widened, he was serious!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

And with that Rukia lunged at Ichigo with all her might and knocked him over. She tried to punch him while she had him on the ground but he dodged her blows which hit the ground. He felt sorry for the grass.

"Rukia get OFF!" he yelled as he held her arms with his hands trying to keep her under control.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she yelled trying to escape his grip the whole time unsuccessfully.

"WHY DO YOU THINK? USE YOUR HEAD! WHEN WAS THE CAPTAINCY TEST HELD?"

"2 YEARS AGO, SO WHAT?"

"Yeah, 2 years ago…." He said as he slowly released her and softly pushed her off of him.

He stood up and turned away from her. Rukia lowered her eyes. How could she be so stupid? That was right around the time they broke up. She didn't know what the say. Kuchiki Rukia was speechless. She stood and gradually began to walk over to him. She reached over to his right hand and gently brushed it with the tips of her fingers, waiting for him to turn around.

She moved her finger tips to the palm of his hand, hoping he would take it, and he did, just as the first ray of sunlight struck Soul Society.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we're here to escort you back to the real world." A heavy voice said from behind.

Ichigo and Rukia jumped and released each others hand as they turned around to see two armed guards.

"He wasn't joking when he said first light huh?" Ichigo said jokingly.

Rukia let a small smile creep from her face. He could always mange that, no matter what was going on.

"I really needed to talk to you," she said solemnly.

"I know, but it will have to wait about two months…." He said grinning, but it was not his normal grin. There was a hint of sadness in it.

"Kurosaki-sama-"

"Yeah, I'm comin'," he said to the guards as he turned back to Rukia, "It's just two months; we've been apart for years and nothing has changed."

Rukia smiled and he did the same.

"_Talk about nostalgic_…" he thought. It was just like the time he left her in Soul Society after he rescued her. He knew they would meet again, and nothing would change between them. Their bond was too strong.

"See you in two months, Ichigo," she said.

"Don't sound so sad. Two months will be here soon enough, and everything will be fine," he said as he was being escorted away, "Besides, what could happen in two months?"

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I hope I get the next chapter up faster. And sorry it was a lot shorter than my recent chapters, but there wasn't much to tell here. I hope it wasn't boring, but it was needed to separate them for 2 months. Don't worry craziness is soon to come! I hope ya liked it! And don't forget to….

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Next chapter: Rumors, Lies, and the Truth**_


	10. Rumors, Lies, and the Truth

Chapter 10: Rumors, Lies, and the Truth

* * *

It was incomprehensible how some much drama could unfold in a matter of days. Not only had the damage control been totally in vain, but several evenings had been ruined, namely Kuchiki Byakuya's. 

It was still very early morning, the sun was just peaking its head above the horizon, slowly giving warmth to the chilly air. Byakuya frowned at the beautiful sunrise as if it was mocking him; reminding him of the hell that he had to look forward to for the rest of the day, despite it's starting with a spectacular scenery.

He turned around to see his vice captain trailing behind in a fowl disposition. He looked awful; like his world was crumbling beneath him and there was nothing he could do about it. Though from a certain angle this assumption could hold some truth to it; especially with the way Rukia and Ichigo were carrying on. But regardless of whether or not an affair was going on, no lieutenant of his was going to continue on like this in his presence. Though he would never admit it, the 6th division did have an image to uphold.

"Renji…" Byakuya started, still walking forward.

Renji looked up very surprised he had almost forgotten where he was, and definitely didn't remember that he was still with his Captain.

"Yes, sir." He replied quickly.

Byakuya stopped walking to turn to his Lieutenant. His face was now back to his normal uncaring pose, no longer holding the anger it did before the sunrise.

"Renji, I am aware of the situation between you and Rukia, though I do not care," he began, "Do not continue to carry on this way, its degrading and not worth it. What's to come in life is uncertain, but I do know that choosing to look conquered before the battle has even begun is worst than defeat itself."

Renji looked at Byakuya puzzled at first than a little angry. What the hell was he talking about? He wasn't defeated! Not even close, how could he say-

"Renji, do not take offense. It was merely a suggestion to help you on your way…"

"On my way…?"

"Yes, I was supposed to meet with Rukia this morning, but I am sure she has forgotten. Pull yourself together and go remind her." He said as he calmly turned and continued on his way.

"_Che, I don't need to pull myself together…."_ Renji grumbled as he headed off toward Rukia's Location.

Byakuya was right to send someone to remind the younger Kuchiki of their meeting. For at the very moment Rukia was sitting in the spot she and Ichigo said goodbye. The world around her was insignificant. The only thing on her mind was the man she had to keep saying goodbye to. She didn't understand her fate sometimes. The men she never wanted to utter something as small as "see ya later" kept being taken away from her by force.

So she sat there. She sat there and thought as she stared at the grass. Was any good to come of this? Was she doing the right thing?

"No," she answered herself and smiled, almost giggling. "Wow, That's an answer that idiot would give, he's rubbing off on me."

She continued smiling; thinking of all the stupid things Ichigo would do and say. All their arguments that meant nothing more than "I love you but I'll be damned if you shut me up." They were fun, especially when Ichigo lost. But the part she enjoyed the most was the kisses afterwards. Those kisses that followed after one of those meaningless arguments were some of the best memories in her life, especially that first one…

Suddenly she was interrupted in her thought. The once sunny atmosphere she was in became a cloud when a shadow hovered over her. She quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Renji?"

"Yeah, it's just me…" he said dully, "I would have said something sooner, but you looked so happy I didn't want to bother you."

If he had said that with a little more emotion he might have sounded like a hollow that just wanted to kill her and not dismember her. And yes she was in a good mood, a very good mood, and over that damn strawberry surprisingly enough. And now it was gone. Rukia was getting sick of her good moods going to waste.

"Is there something you wanted?" she said coldly.

"No, there isn't. But your brother wanted me to remind you-"

"SHIT!!!"

And in an instant she was gone and had completely forgotten about the red head whose heart she was stepping on everyday.

"_What's to come is uncertain, but I do know that choosing to look conquered before the battle has even begun is worst than defeat itself"_

Renji was reminded of his captain's words and frowned.

"God damn it, I need a drink…." he said angrily.

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya was heading for his study to wait for Rukia, but was stopped when he heard a strange noise coming from his bedroom.

He walked toward his door and slowly opened it. He was getting ready to scold whichever servant was in there, they _knew_ better. But to his surprise it was not a servant, not even close.

"Oh, why hello Captain Kuchiki," a slightly blushed female face said as she looked up.

Byakuya was completely baffled. How did she get in here?

"Captain if you are wondering how I got in here, its quite simple," she smiled as she walked up to him and gently graced her hand over his check as if to kiss him, but instead she whispered in his ear, "I walked through the door."

Byakuya let a small smile creep across his face. He couldn't help it.

"I knew a smile was hiding in there somewhere," the woman laughed softly, "But I am sorry, to have to barge in here, the meeting cut our evening a bit short… and I forgot a few _items_…"

Byakuya turned and saw that, indeed, quite a few of the items on the floor did not belong to him.

"I was wondering how you were dressed so fast. Apparently you neglected a few essentials," he said in plain voice, but still with the small smile on his face.

The woman looked at him and smiled as she began to talk.

"You know-"

"NI-SAMA, I'm so sorry I'm late, I went to your study and you weren't there so I came- Captain Unohana?"

What was going on here? Did Rukia just see her brother smile? Is there really a female in his room? Rukia felt like a child running in on a parent. She could not believe her eyes, so she closed them.

"Umm….I didn't see a thing and I'm going to the study to wait for you Ni-sama!" she said as she ran with her eyes closed.

Both Captains were dumbfounded for a moment. Rukia ran in and out so quickly, if either of them would have blinked they would have missed her. After a few quiet seconds, Unohana decided to speak and ease the atmosphere.

"Well, that happened a bit soon didn't it? I think you should go after her before she runs into-"

"OWWW!!!" yelled a female from the hall.

Byakuya's frowned at the noise and Unohana just smiled.

"Go, you two have a lot to talk about…"

"Yes, unfortunately." He replied as he exited the room and left Unohana to finish gathering the rest of her things.

He walked down the hall, nearing his study with his younger sibling patiently waiting inside.

Rukia could feel his presence right away. She sunk into her seat, as if she was trying to hide from the situation

Byakuya walked in, sat down and eyed the small person who sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Rukia, what you just saw, is not what we are here to talk about," he started, and watched as Rukia nodded, then, he continued. "I am here to discuss you and Kurosaki."

Rukia cringed. She DID NOT what to talk about this with anyone, let alone her brother.

"Rukia I understand the history you have, but this nonsense must stop. You are reckless, rash, and uncaring for those you effect by strutting yourself around-"

"But ni-sama I'm not-"

"You not sleeping with him?" he said as he stared her down. He was daring her to lie to him.

"…."

"As I was saying….you need control. The rumors have started again, though you have been too busy to notice."

"Which rumors, ni-sama?" Rukia asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Do not play coy, you _know_ which ones," he replied coldly, "And the one being talked about the most, the one you tried so hard to settle 2 years back-"

"Ni-sama, please…don't remind me. I understand. I need control…" she said sadly.

Byakuya looked at his sister, waiting for her to say something more, but nothing came. He didn't want to, but he was going to have to step in if things were going to end well for the sake of the Kuchiki name.

"Rukia, I spoke to the elders about this situation," he said staring at her blankly.

"What?" she said as her eyes sprang up in attention.

"It is your choice what you do with you life, but you WILL NOT continue to disgrace this family any longer. You may leave."

Rukia had tears in her eyes and she walked out of the study quickly. Unohana was outside the door and Rukia passed right by her, not addressing her at all.

"Are you going to stand there all day or come in?" Byakuya asked the woman standing outside his door.

"Byakuya was that needed? Have you forgotten so quickly what I asked you to remember?" She said feeling badly for Rukia.

Byakuya turned and looked out the window, just in time to see Rukia enter her room across the garden. He stared at his sister who fell down on her bed, obviously in tears. He turned to face Unohana once again. She also noticed the young woman crying across the way.

"Byakuya?"

"No, I haven't," he said, finally answering her question, "It was your very statement that fueled the conversation."

His expression was cold, and uncaring to Unohana. Was he saying that to spite her? No, that wasn't Byakuya at all. He doesn't do anything to spite. But what in the world did he mean?

With a head full of questions and a look of confusion, Unohana bid the captain a good morning and left. Though she was still pondering one very important thing; and she could not leave it unsaid. Though it would be a bit rude, she was going to say what was on her mind out loud and loud enough for the captain to hear as she turned the corner.

"Kuchiki Byakuya is your surname more important to you than your sisters' heart?" she said as she headed for the Kuchiki main door.

Byakuya frowned at the question, a bit insulted. He sneered and turned to his paper work and began writing.

"What a ridiculous question."

* * *

The human world was not as awake as Soul Society. One lone man was awake in the University apartment. He was a tall man with glasses wearing a pair sweat pants and a beater stood angrily as he looked over his kitchen, looking rather parched. 

The Quincy shed the majority of his clothes due to the difficult task that was laid before him. Even after the hours rolled on he still was in denial; he actually worked up a sweat picking up after the chaos that occurred earlier. It took him all night (some of the morning) to clean up the mess those _shinigami_ made. Why he chose to be friends with those people is still a mystery. He turned and slowly glanced over to one last band aid that was on the floor next to the refrigerator. He walked over and causally picked it up and threw it in the garbage.

"Ah, Finished. I still can't believe it took that long." He sighed.

He slowly walked over to the girl still sleeping soundly in the living room. She turned over slightly as he looked over her from the edge of the couch. She looked like an angel while she slept; not hurt and confused, but peaceful.

"I hope your dreams aren't lying to you…." He said as he strolled around the couch and knelt down beside her, "But even if they are, I'm glad to see you happy."

He smiled at her and gently brushed her check with his hand.

"…I love you…," she said in her slept and she lifted up and softly kissed Ishida on the lips, "I knew you would come back to me. I know Ichigo…"

She smiled and slipped back into her slumber.

Ishida stood shocked for a moment. Her lips were just as soft as he remembered, but there was a sting to them this time. The kiss was not meant for him. He stood angrily and returned to the kitchen, leaving Inoue alone.

Inoue breathed softly again and smiled in her sleep, "I know Ichigo… I know Ichigo is not who I love. The truth is I love you Uryuu. I knew you would wait for me…."

She rolled over again, but this time hitting the floor.

"OWW! This couch is small!" Inoue gapped as she rubbed her butt. The pain soon left her as she recalled some of her dream and smiled once again. Suddenly, she could here noises, like someone was cooking. She stood and headed for the kitchen, she was a bit hungry.

Ishida was making breakfast when Inoue entered. She came in and sat down in a stool by the counter. Ishida looked at her briefly and returned back to the food.

"Morning Ishida!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning," he said dryly.

"What are you cooking?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"Oh. Is there enough for me?"

"I'm sure there is…" he said, but even colder than his previous statements.

Inoue frowned this time. At first she thought he was just grumpy like he usually was in the morning, but this was different. He was being mean to her.

"Is something wrong Ishida?" she asked sincerely.

"No, why would something be wrong?"

"Well, for one you're burning the eggs…"

"Shit!" he yelled, dumping the pot into the sink. The steam got to his hand and burned him a little. "Ow, damn it! This is not my morning."

"Ishida what's wrong?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing Inoue, just learn to stop sleep talking and I'll be much better."

Inoue blushed, "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I heard it, and I think you're a fool. You didn't understand anything I was saying to you?"

"What? What are you talking about?! I only said-"

"I know what you said. And I don't care. You have your Kurosaki."

"Ishida, what are you-"

He set down a plate of burnt eggs and bacon in front of her and took his own plate and began to leave for his room.

"I don't know anymore Inoue, I thought I did, but now I know I don't. But do me one favor, when you ask the man you love so much where he was last night, don't come running to me afterwards." He said coldly.

Inoue stared at him practically in tears as he left the room. He was speaking to her so harshly, as if she was the enemy.

"_What just happened_?" Inoue asked herself. She distinctly remembered dreaming about Ishida. Did he not like what she said? Maybe, he misheard something. Or maybe---Inoue gasped at her next thought, she never thought it would hurt so much. She put a hand to her mouth as a tear slid down her face, "_Maybe he doesn't love me anymore_."

* * *

Renji had officially lowered himself to as low as he could go. He had went from bootlegger to bootlegger trying to find something to drink, but was unsuccessful. Each establishment he went to someone with large boobs or a bald head had already been by and bought them out. 

"Bastards, getting all the alcohol that was left." Renji muttered to himself.

As he continued walking through the streets of Seireitei, he contemplated going to the 11th or 10th squad headquarters to find one of the two, but decided not to. He didn't want either of those two asking questions as to why he needed another drink. He wasn't about to confess to anyone, that he felt alone.

Renji immediately shook his head and put a frown on his face. What the hell was wrong with him? He was a man! Men are not lonely!

"Damn straight," He said out loud to himself.

"Abarai-kun, who are you talking to?" a small voice said from behind.

"Ah, hi-er, no one! How are you Hinamori?" Renji asked while trying to mentally remove his foot from his mouth.

"I'm fine, much better than yesterday at least." She replied smiling.

"Ah, that's good," Renji began. Suddenly Momo's face changed, it turned very sad. "What's wrong?"

"Abarai, I have something to tell you, but I don't know how to say it…" she started. She was fidgeting with her fingers nervously behind her back. "Well…"

"What is it? Just spit it out."

She looked to the ground and then back up to an angry Renji. He hated when people didn't tell him things, and she knew it. But how was she going to tell him this. She looked at him and he waited for her to open her mouth. But before she could speak, they could both hear the whispers….

"_Oh my god is she going to tell him?"_

"_Does he know?"_

"_How could she do that to him?"_

"_Pour guy, do you think it's true?"_

"_Rukia never loved him anyways."_

"_How can Renji call himself a man?"_

"_I hear she leaves him every night?"_

Renji couldn't believe his ears. This couldn't be happening, not again. But this time it was worst, this time the rumors are more vicious, and true. Then suddenly he heard the worst one, the one that made him want to rip someone's head off for tarnishing Rukia's name.

"_Do you even thing those-"_

"ABARAI!" Hinamori yelled at the top of her lungs.

Renji snapped out of his stupor and ceased listing to the whispers. He looked over to his friend more upset then before.

"You should have just told me. You could have just spit it out! Do you think I care what these lying pieces of shit say to me behind my back!?" Renji roared as his sprit pressure rose and he turned to face the passing crowd.

"IF ANYONE HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT 6TH SQUAD'S LUIETENANT, A CANDIDATE FOR CAPTAINCY YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME!"

Renji's anger was beyond that anyone had ever seen. His spirit pressure was so high some of the members of the crowd fell to the ground. But Renji didn't care; what mattered to him was that there was silence: no more whispers could be heard. No one would dare disrespect his presence again.

It had been a while since Hinamori saw Renji this way. She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Renji…"

He immediately flinched away and glared at her.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Hinamori…" and with that he stormed off.

Hinamori sighed as he flash stepped away. She would have to make this right later. She didn't want to lose another friend.

"Ouch!" Momo yelled as she was taken away from her thoughts as a passerby ran into her.

"Sorry Hinamori-Chan!" a large breasted woman yelled, "We're late!"

"Oh, it's ok!" Hinamori yelled back as Matsumoto speed past her.

Hinamori rubbed her arm where Matsumoto hit it. "_I wonder where she's off too. And what does she mean we're late_?" She thought as she saw more of the woman's dust tracks.

Matsumoto on the other hand didn't give Hinamori a second thought. She and Rukia were supposed to meet at the research department 30 minutes ago and Rukia never showed. So that's why she was racing off to the Kuchiki manor to grab Rukia before they got into anymore trouble with Commander Yamamoto.

* * *

Inoue continued sitting in the kitchen with her food untouched still sitting in front of her. She was trying to compose herself. She didn't want anymore tears to fall from her eyes. She gave her checks one final wipe and she got up from her stool to leave and ran into something bright orange. 

"Orihime! "Sorry. Didn't expect you to be up so early." Ichigo said surprised.

"Yeah, I sleep pretty well last night." She said with a hint of sadness still in her voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really…" she began.

"What is it?" He asked a little irritated. He hated when people couldn't spit stuff out.

"Ichigo, Where were you last night and this morning." She asked sadly.

"_And this is why you don't live with you girlfriend…"_ Ichigo thought to himself, "I had a late night fighting hollows, and I went out to a bar."

"Oh. Did you go with anyone?" Inoue asked curiously because Ichigo always made fun of people that went to bars alone.

"Yeah, umm, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei, Kira, Matsumoto, and ah…Rukia." He said, trailing his voice off on Rukia's name.

"Rukia?" Inoue asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was pretty much the whole gang from the old days; it was pretty fun until that fight broke out."

"Fight? Over what?" Inoue asked out of concern.

"Uh, I was pretty drunk…It could have been over anything." He said, not telling the whole truth.

"Oh, well at least your ok." She said smiling.

"Ok my ass," he said suddenly, "Oh, sorry Orihime. It's just, Soul Society had a ban on drinking for all shinigami and we were caught. I got some ridiculous punishment because I'm a "candidate for captaincy" and yadayadayda."

"…Candidate for captaincy?"

"_Shit, I didn't tell her either."_ Ichigo sighed in his head. "Yeah, I took the test for it a while back… before we got together."

"Oh, because of the stuff that happened with Rukia?"

"What? NO! Why would you say that?"

"Well, because of what you said to her…back then I mean." Inoue said sadly.

_**Flash Back 4 Years ago….**_

The sky was growing darker and darker upon Karakura town, the rain always seamed to be coming. Waves of hollows had been coming in non stop for about a year now. It was just the start of the war really; Azien was just sending out his "tester" hollows. Everyone knew that these heavy spirit pressure Adjuchas were nothing compared to what was to come. Azien had the _Hōgyoku_; he could make anything now….he was just toying with the great 13 Gotei.

Inoue was away from the battle, at Urahada's house which was designated as the relief station. She helped the forth squad with the healing. She and Unohana were in charge of the fatal injuries. But even though she was healing, she still could here the pain of war, feel death all around her, not to mention…see all the blood of the wounded.

She was completely wiped out; day in and day out she was healing and putting up barriers when necessary. Her friends where all out to battle; the last time she saw anyone she knew, other than a few members of the 4th squad, was at least 2 weeks ago.

She stood over her next patients firmly despite how tired she was and began healing their wounds. The first 3 lost a lot of blood; the other two lost a lot of limbs. Slowly she restored them as she began to sweat. Tsubaki couldn't even stand to see Inoue how she was and gave a few encouraging words.

Suddenly, two faces she hadn't seen in ages showed up, though they were not in the condition she was hoping for.

Ichigo and Rukia had just walked into the relief station, well actually Rukia walked; Ichigo was limping on Rukia's shoulder. They both looked pissed, though Ichigo was the only one who was hurt. Inoue couldn't help but feel sad for Ichigo. He had been through so much and his face showed it. It wasn't the face she remembered at 15, and that was only two years ago. But still, he was only 17, and Ichigo looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She wished she could do something to ease the burden he carried, anything at all.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her stupor by Ichigo and Rukia. They were arguing like always, but it seams different somehow. They ended up stopped a few feet away from Inoue.

"What the HELL where you thinking Ichigo?"

"What do you mean what was I thinking? What were _you_ thinking?"

"You could have been killed!"

"No, _you_ could have been killed! I just got injured."

"Ichigo you idiot, stop trying to save everyone all the time!"

"Oh, ok, next time I'll just let you fight 20 hollows by yourself!"

"My life is not important. You are the one who will defeat Azien, don't give your life up over nothing."

"Over nothing?!"

"Yes nothing! Your life is more important than mine!"

"The hell it is! They day I stop protecting you is the day you stay out of fucking trouble!"

"This is a _WAR_ Ichigo! I will never be out of danger!"

Ichigo stopped leaning on Rukia for support at that moment. He stood up straight with a stern look in his amber eyes. Rukia back up, but stared right back at him, fury written all over her face. Ichigo grabbed her shirt with one arm and pulled her closer to him. Neither one changed the emotion on their face; even those they were so close their noses were almost touching.

"Then you've got two choices: get stronger or get used to me being around. 'Cause I'm not going to let you die. I will always protect the people I care for, especially you." He said in a serious voice.

Inoue couldn't help but stare at the change in Rukia's face after Ichigo spoke. She looked angry, but also confused. It was as if her violent eyes were asking why Ichigo cared for her so much. Inoue stared at the two of them, still concentrating on her patients, but also paying just as much attention to her friends. She watched as the two stared into each others eyes for what seamed to be an eternity. Never in her life had she seen so much passion in two peoples' eyes.

"Ichigo, don't make promises you can't keep," Rukia began softly, as Ichigo's wound opened up and started to bleed on the ground, "Come on lets get you healed," she finished, as she tried to pull Ichigo to an available 4th squad member.

Ichigo stopped her and sat on a nearby porch, "Rukia, you know I keep my promises." He said huskily.

Ichigo stared bleeding profusely from his abdomen, as he sat down. He grunted in pain, but stopped when a soft hand touched his injury.

"You idiot," Rukia said softly as she knelt down on her knees and began to heal Ichigo's wound. Her eyes began to water up as she felt how severe his injury was; how much blood has he lost because of her?

"Ichigo-"

"This is nothing for you to worry about. Just keep healing me," he smirked.

Inoue had seen many looks between the two of them, but this was one to add to her list. Rukia and Ichigo smiled. They found happiness with each other in the mist of all the death that surrounded them. She lost herself in pity for a moment, could she ever have a relationship like that with Ichigo?

"Hey Inoue, are you ok?" Ichigo yelled after seeing her space out.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about me? You want me to heal you?" she said bashfully.

"No thanks Inoue. There's a lot more you can do out there. Rukia's got me." He said smirking at Rukia.

"You sure?" Inoue asked timidly.

"Yeah, don't worry Inoue. I got him," Rukia said with a small grin as she punched Ichigo's opposite side and continued tending to his wound.

"Ow, you bitc-"

"Hey, none of that or I won't let you kill any more hollows," Rukia said in that voice Ichigo hated.

"Che." was the only reply he could give.

Inoue walked away to continue healing more injured shinigami as her friends continued arguing. She turned back to look at them and chuckled.

"_He doesn't need me to help him with his burdens, he never did. Forgive me for interfering…I know you have him, Rukia….." _Inoue thought as she vanished into the blood and gore of the relief station.

_**End Flash back**_

What made Inoue remember this now was beyond both her and Ichigo. It wasn't until this very moment Inoue remembered feeling _that way_; that Ichigo and Rukia belong together. Was it her own selfishness that made her forget it?

That day was as far from Ichigo's memory as possible; he couldn't believe he almost forgotten. He saved Rukia from a hollow that was about to stab her though the heart. His stomach for her heart was a fair trade in his book. He would do anything for her, and that day was proof. Even Inoue saw it.

He stopped his thoughts to look at Inoue. Her expression was so sad. What was she thinking? What made her remember that? In the back of his mind Ichigo knew what was happening, but he was not ready to have this conversation with her. It was too soon, he really did care about her; he didn't want to hurt her like this. He had to keep it cool. So he tried to answer the question somewhat honestly.

"Oh, well, I wanted to protect people, and becoming a captain seamed to be the best bet. That was so long ago, what made you think of that?" Ichigo asked uncomfortably.

"Well, it's just, ever since Rukia came back, I haven't seen you much. Did anything ever happen between you two?"

Ichigo was shocked. She wasn't going to let this go. "What does it matter? That was so long ago…." He said trailing off again.

"It matters to me!" Inoue yelled loudly. She was hurt, and not for the reason Ichigo thought. She didn't want to be alone in love anymore. Not when she had someone who cared for her, possibly more than she could ever imagined.

Ichigo stood astounded. She never raised her voice, _ever_. She knew. There was no denying it anymore.

"Orihime, back then was back then. Things are different."

"I really can't see how, "she sighed, "After all these years, I still can't get that look out of you, but she still can. It only took her one glance."

Inoue smiled at her last comment, thus completely confusing Ichigo.

"I knew it, I always did, but still, I never thought it would hurt so much." She said starting to tear up.

"Orihime," Ichigo started.

"Don't say anything," she said softly as walked over and hugged him, "This is what I've wanted for so long, let me pretend a little longer."

Then she kissed him, soft and sweet. She closed her eyes tight as tears streamed down her face. For some reason, she didn't see herself doing this again, with anyone.

Ichigo stood there as she kissed him with his eyes open. He didn't know how it happened, but Inoue knew everything. But now wasn't the time to speak it into existence. They both knew what each other knew, but for it to be spoken was too painful right now. So just for a little while, Ichigo would agree….he hated to see her cry.

"Ok Inoue," he whispered to her as she released the kiss.

She looked up to him and smiled and released the hug, only to see Ishida standing in the door way angrily. Orihime couldn't take it. She was so confused. She had to leave to get some air.

"I am going to get dressed, and then I have to get going," she said as she walked quickly to Ichigo's room to change.

Ichigo and Ishida stared at Inoue as she walked away, then they looked to each other as the door slammed shut.

"So what was that about?" Ishida asked nonchalantly.

"I think we may break up soon…" Ichigo said sadly.

"You say that like your not messing around with Kuchiki." Ishida said coldly.

Ichigo stood their in shock. Was he really that obvious?

"And yes you are obvious as hell, so get rid of that dumb look." He said harshly, "You should be ashamed of what you're doing to Inoue."

"Whatever Ishida, drop it. It's not for you to worry about. Anyway, I came back early so I could ask you to spar with me. So, you up for it?"

"No."

"Ok…"

"Why don't you go ask your father?"

"Are you crazy?! That man really tries to kill me!"

"You're telling me this like my father didn't nearly stab me in the heart."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"I think our Dad's are crazy." Ichigo chuckled.

"Runs in the family," he said jokingly, finally letting go of his anger.

"I believe those are your blood lines too…" Ichigo chuckled.

"Don't remind me."

"Ha! You're just mad I got the better end of the deal?" Ichigo smirked.

"Just because your mother and my father are siblings doesn't mean you have something over me." He yelled.

"Yeah, only strength!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"That's what I've been saying!"

"The answer is still no. I'll have more fun imagining what your father is doing to you."

"Bastard."

Ishida laughed. As much as he hated admitting it, he got along with Ichigo. Even with what was going on with Inoue, he didn't think he could ever honestly hate Ichigo.

"So what brought up wanting to spar anyways?"

"Oh, the new hollow development. I just want to stay ahead of the game. Something about this is worrying me. It reminds me of how Azien would send out his tester hollows."

Ishida stood still, he was shocked. He hadn't heard that name in a long time.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll look more into later."

"Ok, let me know what's up. And say hi to your dad for me!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Ishida walked away returning to his room, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo slowly walked over to the phone and dialed his old dreaded telephone number. He did not want to spar with that old man. And he really didn't want to hear him give advice on relationships.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's Ichigo."

"ICHIGOO!!!! YOU MISS DADDY!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN! God! I just wanted to know if you'd spar with me."

"OF COURSE I"LL SPAR WITH MY ONLY SON!!!"

Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear and yelled into the phone.

"I'll be over soon!" he yelled loudly.

"AND SON… HEEY GET CLOSER TO THE PHONE!"

"This bastard knows me too well…." Ichigo muttered as he put the receiver back to his ear, "Yeah dad?"

"Do be prepared to talk about Rukia while I kick your ass."

CLICK.

* * *

A/N: This is my Happy New Year's to you all! I hope to put up another chapter tomm in honor of the new year….and my 4th consecutive day off from work!!! Love when holiday's fall right after the weekend! But soon it's back to school, so I want to get all the chapters in I can before then. I hope this chapter wasn't that bad, a lot of you expected it to get pretty angsty, well you were right, and hold on b/c this is only the half of it! But don't worry, it will get better! And now, I know Byakuya seams OCC, b/c he obviously cares for Rukia if anyone is keeping up with the manga, but don't worry, there is a reason for everything. AND YES! ENTER ISSHIN NEXT CHAPTER! I can't wait to write his dialogue. He's cool. And yep...Ichigo and Ishida are realated! I will give the story on that later. Also sorry for any grammar errors, its 12am, I should be sleep. Anyways…..don't forget to……. 

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**_

NEXT CHAPTER: READ BETWEEN THE LINES


	11. Read Between the Lines

Chapter 11: READ BETWEEN THE LINES

* * *

It took a little longer than expected; especially having to explain to all the guards what she was doing here, flirting with half of them, and getting lost, but after 30 minutes or so, Matsumoto finally found Rukia's room. 

The door was shut of course, but you could still hear someone inside trying to hold back tears. The sounds were muffled; so she figured Rukia had her head in a pillow. Perfect. She could walk in without having to announce herself and sit down.

Slowly she opened the door. Inch by inch, the door slid open and sure enough Rukia was on her bed with her head on her pillow trying to muffle her tears. It was understandable; she had heard from Rukia plenty of times "Kuchiki's do not cry", so of course she would try to cover it up when it happened.

Matsumoto stepped entirely inside the room and briefly viewed the young woman on the bed; Rukia was completely oblivious to the new person in the room. Matsumoto felt sadness come over her as she looked at Rukia. She looked nothing like the proud woman who usually stood before everyone. This was a Kuchiki whose spirit was broken, whose heart was crushed.

Matsumoto sighed and slowly closed the door behind her, then walked to the other side of the bed. She gently sat down.

Rukia shot up alert at the sudden movement on her bed. She turned and looked directly toward the cause of the disturbance.

"MATSUMOTO?! What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled wiping her face to conceal her tears.

"I'm actually here to ask you that same question," she replied truthfully.

"What?" Rukia asked confused.

"Remember when we went drinking, then got caught and punished and had to research-"

"Oh my god! I'm so late! Don't worry; I'll be ready in a moment!" Rukia said as she jumped up from her bed and began to get herself together.

"Rukia, sit back down." Matsumoto said quietly.

"What?! Why? We're already late!" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah, and we will be punished, so we might as well be _really_ late!" Matsumoto said smiling, "Besides, it's not everyday you walk in on Kuchiki Rukia crying. Makes a girl wonder what's wrong."

Rukia's "oh my god I can't believe I forgot" expression, quickly returned to a sad one as she slowly returned to the bed. She turned to face Matsumoto who was patiently waiting for her to reply. Rukia had a feeling they weren't going to make it to the research department today, especially if Matsumoto made her spill everything.

"You already know what's wrong…" Rukia began, hoping that was enough to appease her friend. She glanced over to Matsumoto; she was waiting for her to continue. Rukia sighed and turned away from her again but remained on the bed.

"Rukia…"

"Give me a minute damn it!" she yelled at first, but then said quietly, "This is not easy for me…"

Rukia continued to stare into oblivion, trying to figure out the right words to say without seaming too weak.

"Nii-sama, he knows." She whispered.

"Well, that couldn't have gone well. SAY NO MORE!" she yelled and surprised the hell out of Rukia.

"RANGIKU?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Rukia yelled back.

"Nothing. It's just obvious your brother wants what he believes is best for you. He can't see how much you're in love with Ichigo like I can."

"Rangiku… but how? Rukia asked surprised.

"I may have been drunk last night but I'm certainly not blind." She said softly reaching over to put a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Yeah, your not blind," Rukia sadly chuckled, "And neither is Renji. I really don't know what to do about him. I don't know how any of this is going to work out. What if Nii-sama is right?"

Matsumoto looked at Rukia and shook her head and smiled. "Even if it wasn't meant to work out, which I doubt, do you honestly believe Ichigo would give up? Would you love him any less?"

Rukia just continued looking away and said nothing.

"I know you better than you give me credit for. I can see right through you. No matter how long it takes, one day you will be with him, because that's what you want. And a Kuchiki always gets what they want!" Matsumoto smiled while she poked Rukia in her side.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. She had said that line so many times to all of her friends.

"Yeah, that's true too," Rukia said finally looking at Matsumoto teary eyed, "If you tell anyone you saw me like this-"

"AWWW! Rukia! You don't trust me??" Matsumoto yelled.

"I'm still wondering how soul society found out about me and Ichigo 2 years ago…."

"It wasn't me!" Matsumoto yelled innocently.

"I know it wasn't," Rukia smiled, "Let's get going to that research lab already."

Rukia stood and brushed her face off as she went to open the door. Matsumoto still was on Rukia's bed.

"Are you getting up?"

"No."

"You didn't come to take me to the research lab did you?"

"Sure I did, at first, but now considering your current state…."

"RANGIKU!"

"What?! You know it, I know it! You need a drink!" and with that she pulled two jugs of sake out from under her garments.

Rukia turned and opened the door.

"Let's go," then she smiled mischievously, "But I expect you to wait for me before you open those up."

Matsumoto stood cheerfully, tucked away the jugs of alcohol, and ran to Rukia and embraced her with all her might. "Of course, what are friends for?!"

"I'm still trying to figure that out…." Rukia mumbled while being suffocated by 2 of Matsumoto's "friends" as they trailed out the door.

* * *

It seamed like it had been years and not weeks since the last time the eldest Kurosaki stood in front of the clinic. He slowly began inching closer to the door; dreading to see the person who was soon about to fly out of it. 

"_Be prepared to talk about Rukia…"_

The thoughts kept coming in and out of Ichigo's mind the closer he got to the door. What could the old man know? Then again, he has a habit of knowing things and not telling him any thing. It wasn't till practically the end of the war he found out about his father and mother's past. Now, even being 21, Ichigo still wasn't sure the old man said all there was to know.

"Well, here we go," Ichigo sighed as he reached for the door knob.

Of course the door came flying open, but the figures that stood in front of him where not that of a crazy old man.

"Ichigo!" two young girls yelled as they grabbed onto their brother.

Ichigo smiled and accepted their hugs; even though they were squeezing a little hard.

"Karin! Yuzu! What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo choked out in surprise.

"The dorms at the University are being worked on. You should know that!" Yuzu said squeezing her brother hard.

"You would think you could keep up with your sisters; especially when we all go to the same school." Karin said sourly.

"Karin!" Yuzu yelled.

"It's true," Karin mumbled.

"I'm sorry guys. I know I haven't seen you in weeks." He said softly as he released his sisters. The three walked inside and sat on the couch. Isshin was surprisingly no where to be seen.

"Where's dad?" Ichigo asked.

"He's in his room writing something. He said he would be down soon." Karin replied.

"Oh."

"So, what's going on with these hollows?" she asked.

"Ah, so you noticed too. I don't know, but something's up. They are really strong. I haven't seen hollows like this since before the war. And even so, there's still something else. Something…worst."

Karin and Yuzu watched their brothers' eyes get deep into thought. He never worried like this. Something must be very wrong.

"Hey, but don't worry about it. I'm a war hero!" Ichigo joked.

"Now I feel really safe…."Karin said sarcastically.

"Don't say that Karin! Onii-chan was very brave!"

Ichigo smiled. Even at 18 Yuzu still cherished her older brother.

"Thanks Yuzu." He replied.

Yuzu blushed and turned away as Karin scoffed. The young girls retreated to the kitchen and left Ichigo to himself.

It took a while for his dad to come down. Ichigo figured the old bastard was trying to catch him off guard, so he decided to pretend to fall asleep to speed things up.

"GOTCHA…….OUCH!" Isshin screamed as he flew by his son.

"Get up you idiot! You should know you can't get me with those lame tricks anymore!" Ichigo yelled.

Isshin slowly stood up, rubbed his injured butt, and started to pout, "Ichigo! How mean you are to your father!!!"

Ichigo shook his head in disapproval. "Quit the act, where are we going to spar?"

"Well…. I was thinking we could visit Urahara….." Isshin responded grinning.

"Oh joy…." Ichigo replied; he didn't have any _good_ memories from that place.

* * *

Not to far from Kurosaki Masaki's grave two figures stood, once again observing the actions of the young college students. Watching and waiting. The shorter one was standing with the wind blowing his garments, while the other sat on the grass. 

"This is getting boring. All the testers are getting all the fun." The shorter one stated.

The man sitting down just smiled. He took a hand and brushed it through his hair as the wind blew.

"That's all you can do?" The slightly shorter man scoffed, "When is this shit gonna fly? We've been hanging around like this for years!"

The man turned his head and glared at his standing comrade, slightly raising his spirit pressure. Though it wasn't much, it was enough to get the other to shut up.

"This plan is perfect. I'm prepared to sit around for 20 years if that's what it takes for everything to pan out." He said nonchalantly.

"20?" the man asked hesitantly.

The other chuckled. "I doubt it would take that long. Not with how things are going. I should say we are right on track."

He stood and took a place next to the other man; his garments flowing in the wind as well along with his hair.

"Yes, it should almost be time to release all the testers."

"All?"

"Don't get too anxious. At Kurosaki's strength he could defeat them all by himself and get only minor injuries. He'll still be around for your chance at retribution."

"They why waste sending out all the testers?"

The man causally turned away to get a better view of the town. He smiled as he thought of what was to become of it.

"Not a waste at all. It's an end to a means, Grimjaw."

* * *

With a few fights and kicks along the way, the Kurosaki men finally reached the Urahara store. 

Ichigo was irritated and almost didn't feel like sparring anymore. He chuckled to himself softly, "_Almost my ass, I'm so ready to kick his ass_…."

"PAY ATTENTION BOY!" Isshin yelled as he kicked his son in the back.

Ichigo yelled and grabbed his aching back as Urahara joined the picture.

"My, my, my…." He began as he opened his fan. "What brings you two here?"

Isshin automatically perked up to greet his old friend. "Hello there! We came by to use your training basement if that's ok."

"Why of course it is! Ishida and his boy were just here a few days ago. Everyone is welcome to use my establishment to beat up their son!"

"Why thank you!" Isshin beamed.

"HEY!" Ichigo retorted as he continued to rub his back, "Who says I'm the one who'll get beat up!?"

The two older men chuckled.

"Care to make a wager son?" he asked mischievously.

"Wager?" Ichigo asked eying the two.

"Yes. For every cut I get on you, that's a question you have to answer about Rukia."

Ichigo looked his father over for a minute. Just a cut? Something fishy was going on here. His dad always had ulterior motives.

"Ok, then what do I get when I cut you?"

"Well that's easy! One less question you have to answer!"

This didn't feel like a fair wager, but Ichigo didn't care much. He has wanted to kick the living shit out of his father with his sword for a while. Besides, how many times could the old man cut him?

"You're on."

Isshin smiled widely.

"Well, I guess I'll prepare the room." Urahara said as he closed his fan and led the two men into his home.

* * *

The research lab was as dull as ever. Nothing but a bunch of "shinigami geeks" were around as Matsumoto called them. They had all been staring at the same blood samples for hours and still nothing had come up. Matsumoto decided to see if Rukia had discovered anything. 

She slowly snuck over to Rukia's end of the table. The room was so dark except for the lights on the table she tripped several times. It was by the luck of god (and preoccupied geeks) that no noticed her moving away from her "designated" work station.

"Rukia!" She whispered loudly.

Rukia jumped out of her chair and almost made of mess of the blood samples she was trying to analyze.

"Rangiku! What are you doing besides giving me a heart attack!?"

"I got bored Rukia! This stuff is not interesting at all!" she pouted.

"It's not supposed to be interesting, this is our punishment after all…" Rukia mumbled.

Matsumoto sat down next to Rukia and folded her arms. She was not happy. She could be a lot more productive helping her captain with the paper work. Though he was rather happy to see her leave.

"_He was snickering something about not being able to sleep around all day…."_ Matsumoto frowned as she realized her captain was making fun of her.

Matsumoto continued to huff as Rukia tried to concentrate on the specimen that was in front of her.

"Matsumoto come on! I'm trying to work!"

"What's the point? IT'S BORING!"

"MATSUMOTO! QUEIT!" Rukia yelled as they began to get scary looks from the "geek shinigami".

"Rukia come on! I mean seriously look; they are all the same hollow…" Matsumoto began.

"What!?" Rukia yelled astonished, "What do you mean?"

"Look, all the surrounding cells have minor differences, but if you look…. there!" Matsumoto pointed in the microscope, "You see that? That same cell is in every sample and every hollow. They are all originating from the same source."

"Matsumoto! When did you notice this!?"

"About 3 hours ago. That's why I'm so bored nothing else to do…."

Rukia continued to stare at what had been pointed out, and then she turned to see Matsumoto poking one of the samples.

"Matsumoto, you're the most confusing specimen here. How did you figure this out?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I was supposed to help run the Research and development team, but it was too boring! So Captain Hitsugaya said I could just stay with him since I was so smart! He says he still doesn't understand where my brain goes sometimes, but when it's around, it's on the same track as his…or something like that!" She said smiling, "Why something wrong?"

"No, its just….your right. All these hollows are being created from one being. What the hell is going on?" Rukia asked she looked at the samples amazed.

* * *

Ichigo and Isshin made their way into the large basement. It was the same as ever, a big desert in someone's basement with random rocks and boulders. It had been a long time since either of them had been in the basement of Urahada Kisuke, but it didn't take long for the feeling to dissipate. In no time at all, the two changed into their shinigami forms. 

Ichigo and his dad stared each other down as they both took their battle stances. Ichigo smiled widely as his father just grinned.

"You ready old man?" Ichigo smirked.

"I'm ready to hear about Rukia…"

Ichigo looked at his father blankly for a moment, which happened to be a moment to long.

"HA!" Isshin yelled as he quickly attacked by flash stepping behind him.

Ichigo was barely able to dodge as he flashed to the other side of the room; getting away with a small scratch. He and his father's positions now switched.

"What the hell!?"

"KEEP YOUR GUARD UP BOY! THAT WAS TOO EASY!"

"Bastard…" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he readied himself for the next attack.

"So, first question….." he said as he lunged at Ichigo.

Their swords met hard as the two heavy sprit pressures caused a cloud of dust to appear in the room.

"How's Rukia doing?" he said smiling as he once again caught his son off guard and pushed him into a corner.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled as he forced his father away from him, "Why waste a question on something with a simple answer?"

Ichigo jumped into the air and quickly came hurling down at his father. Isshin blocked the attack with his sheath and pushed Ichigo in the opposite direction.

"Because I'm going to have so many questions to ask," his father said grinning as he attacked again.

This time he came from the side. Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu, but his father used kido with his free hand.

"Damn it….you cheater," Ichigo yelled holding another bleeding wound.

"Anything goes son, now answer the question, and then I have another one for you."

Ichigo stood firm and attacked his father again. He was fast, swinging from right to left, then top to bottom. Isshin kept up with him well, blocking each attack with ease.

Between blows and blocks Ichigo answered his father in heavy breaths, "She's well. She looks good too."

Isshin saw the sorrow in his son's eyes and took advantage of him once again. He pushed Ichigo hard causing him to lose grip on his sword. He cut Ichigo's side, and he cut it deep.

"AHH! You!" Ichigo began.

"Keep your mind on the fight. You cause yourself injury." Isshin said, mildly seriously, "Now, That's two questions you owe me answers to."

Ichigo sighed and let go of his bleeding side. His father was right. Practice or not, this was a fight, and he was not concentrating. He should have 100 percent of his focus on the fight, regardless of what is going on; regardless of the conversation.

"So, next question," Ichigo said reforming his stance.

"Humph." Isshin scoffed at his son's new found resolve, "How was the sex?"

Ichigo's face went completely pale as Isshin charged. Though Ichigo was in complete shock, he didn't let the question effect his fighting as he did before. He blocked and met his father's speed. They continued to flash step quickly as they charged each other. Their swords clashed faster and faster. Isshin pushed more force onto his son and backed him into a corner again.

"Answer the question boy!"

Ichigo looked at his father and regained his color. He began gaining strength as he pushed against his father's sword. He grunted as he smirked, "It…was...great! _GETSUGA__ TENSHO_!"

Now it was Isshin's turn to be caught off guard. He didn't expect for his son to use that much power so soon. _"I must have embarrassed him,"_ He chuckled to himself as he took the blow to his mid section.

"One less question for me to answer," Ichigo smirked as his father lay a few feet in front of him bleeding from his chest.

"HEY DOWN THERE!" Urahara yelled from the ladder. "I brought some mood music. This should get you guys going."

Urahara set down a small CD player. He put in a CD and pressed play. He smiled as he climbed up the ladder. The first song started to play; "Given Up" by Lincoln Park. Isshin chuckled as he coughed up a little blood, and slowly stood.

"Well done my boy," Isshin said as he stood and his spirit pressure rose, "Now let's see what you've really got." He smiled roguishly "By the time I'm done with you I'll know every position you've had her in!"

"BRING IT ON OLD MAN!"

The two went at each other like it was a true life and death battle. Ichigo and Isshin both aimed at each other with death blows.

They ended up on opposite sides again and took their stances. Each had their own serious faces on them.

爆発しなさい 毘沙門 "Bakuhatsu Shinasai Bishamonten" Isshin said huskily.

Ichigo stared in awe as everything in Isshin's vicinity exploded as his sword released His father's aura was red, glowing fiercely.

"Been meaning to show you this; might as well use it on you" Isshin smirked.

Isshin's released sword was large, but still not as big as his son's. The sword was bright silver, with a dark silver hilt.

Ichigo chuckled, "Bishamonten huh? That's an interesting name for a sword; any truth behind it?"

"…Could be. Afraid?"

"Not a chance."

With that the two went at it again.

Isshin charged at Ichigo with full speed. He swung his sword high and heavy above the younger Kurosaki. Ichigo dodged easily and returned the swing. Their swords clashed loudly and created sparks to flying through the air.

Isshin tried to overpower his son again, but it wasn't happening. Isshin pushed and Ichigo pushed back harder. Isshin moved his sword quickly away from Ichigo and sliced his arm. Ichigo grunted in pain, but quickly retaliated and swung back at his father, but he missed.

Isshin smiled, taking advantage of his son's openness again and slashed at his mid sections. Ichigo grabbed his stomach and grunted again. He had to stay on his toes; his father was fucking fast in his released state. His father was always cocky, but the look he had on his face now was more irritating than ever.

とどろく雷 "Todoroku Kaminari!" Isshin yelled.

A clash of loud sounds and explosions surround the entire room. As loud as everything was some how it was as if everything was heading Ichigo's way, but he couldn't tell what direction if was coming from. He didn't know how close it was until it was about to hit him.

He dodged, just before it hit. Whatever it was grazed his arm and the rest of it destroyed the boulder that was behind him. Ichigo was left with a huge purple puncture wound with a gash of blood seeping down his arm.

"What the HELL was that?!" he breathed heavily.

Isshin stood tall and proud, but not of his technique; but for the man in front of him, that successfully escaped the full blow.

"That… was the speed of sound compressed into a single wavelength directed at you. I'm proud of you for not dying boy!" Isshin said with a tear in his eye.

"_GETSUGA__ TENSHO!" _Ichigo yelled. "Don't let your guard down…"

Isshin chuckled and Ichigo smiled. Isshin's mid-section began to bleed again.

"Huh…. Let's see you do that again son…."

In the end they were both a bloody mess; Ichigo's arms were severally injured as were Isshin's stomach and chest. They both sat down on the ground next to each other breathing heavily. The sparring was over, and Isshin had come out on top. He cut Ichigo a total of 257 times, whereas Ichigo only cut him 168.

"You bastard; you're lucky I have a girlfriend who can fix this shit," Ichigo started.

"Oh really, and that would be…."

"Shut up."

"No, I don't think so! I believe you've got 88 more to go!" Isshin said smiling as Ichigo groaned.

"Why did I agree to this? Better yet, why didn't I just release my bankai and kill you?"

"ICHIGO!!! HOW MEAN YOU ARE TO YOUR LOVING FATHER!" Isshin yelled as he went to a corner to cry.

"STOP CRYING!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled his father out of the corner. "Ask your questions."

"Ha, you've gone soft! My tears never used to work before!" Isshin said grinning.

Ichigo just sat still. He made no comment to his father's ignorance and just waited. He didn't fear the questions his father could ask; only what the answer would be.

"Well, question one of eighty eight: Why did you let her go?"

Ichigo stared at his father for a brief moment. He looked at his face thoroughly trying to find a trace of humor, but there was none. This is what he was afraid of; serious questions, that would need serious answers.

Ichigo sighed, but answered in a timely manor. "She wanted to leave me so I let her. It was for the best I think. We didn't know how much we meant to each, like we do now."

Isshin looked at his son half heartedly, for a moment.

_WHACK!_

"What the HELL!?" Ichigo yelled rubbing his head.

'THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! YOU DON'T LET THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE GO FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

That bastard didn't have to hit him, but he was right. Ichigo knew it. But it hurt hearing it, especially form this idiot.

"I know…" He sighed as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"Hmm, well, next; question 2: Why are you doing this to Orihime-Chan?"

Ouch. He didn't see that one coming. Ichigo had to think hard before he answered this one. He didn't want anther injury.

"I don't know. I thought she could replace Rukia. I needed….I needed…"

_WHACK!_

"DAMN IT!!!"

"NOT ANOTHER DUMB ANSWER FROM MY ONLY SON! DID I TEACH YOU NOTHING ABOUT WOMEN!?"

"…NO YOU DIDN"T!" Ichigo retorted.

"You've drained that poor girl's heart; trying to use it to fill up your own."

"…." Ichigo sat speechless.

"I think this calls for question 3," Isshin said as he cleared his throat, "What do you want, son?"

"I want Rukia."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Whatever it takes," Ichigo said with a fierce glare in his eyes.

Isshin smiled and slapped Ichigo on the back. "THAT'S MY BOY! Now; for the _good_ questions."

"Good?" Ichigo asked afraid.

Isshin just smiled and took out a piece of tattered paper. He unraveled it to reveal at least 2 feet of paper.

"What the hell is this?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Well, I intended on getting a few more licks in, so I'm glad most of the list was lost in the fight," Isshin began.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOST? WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS ARE THESE?!"

Isshin smirked. Ichigo gulped. This was going to be a long two months.

* * *

First of all...SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! FORGIVE ME! I work too much. But i do have the next chapters all started...and i mean a good start! I'm at like 3,000 words already for the next chapie, so i hope to have the next few up quickly. 

Note on Isshin's release. I actually looked into this. In English it means Snarl Bishamon. Bishamon (Bishamonten or Tamonten) is the name of the Japanese God of War. I decided to throw that in there to tie in how powerful Ichigo and his family are. It will all come together soon! And Isshin's attack とどろく雷 or Todoroku Kaminari, means Roaring Thunder.

And yes, enter Grimjaw! I love this guy! And no...i'm not going to tell who the guy is he was talking too! You can guess, but you'd be wrong! Well, maybe someone will get it, but i hope not. That won't be revealed until the last chapter. Also I know how old the twins are supposed to be, but i don't have any need for high school to be added in my story. I just kept them all at one one school, so forgive me for jumping the gun 2 years on their age.

Oh yes, the drama and begins!!! Next chapter is gonna be a time jump...(FINALLY!) and of course going to be a lemon, it's gonna be the events that take place right before that little highlight from chapter one. Oh, I'm excited just thinking about it!! I never thought it would take so long to get back to that point! And the next one is going to be a big chapter, so, its not gonna start off all lemony. And don't forget to……

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_

Next Chapter: The First Taste


	12. The First Taste

Warning

Warning! SUPER FLUFFYNESS! And if you don't like lemons, you don't wanna read this, I mean, look at the chapter title for crying out loud!! But it's closer to the end for those who want to avoid it or get to it faster! ;P Sorry for the wait!!

CHAPTER 12: The First Taste

* * *

"COME ON RUKIA HURRY!" Matsumoto yelled as she dragged her companion through the streets of Seireitei.

"Rangiku, we don't have to RUN! They won't run out!" Rukia yelled from behind.

"YES THEY WILL! Do you know how many shinigami have been waiting for this night?" she yelled in terror.

Matsumoto was right of course. The past two months had gone by and were as uneventful as ever. Ichigo seamed to be killing the hollows without needing any aid from his comrades, so help from Soul Society wasn't even thought of. No fights, no drama, no nothing. Every shinigami member was craving some excitement. A beaming light of exhilaration came over everyone's head when all the sake stands and bars declared drinks ½ price the night the ban was over. Everyone knew it was the place to be.

With that new thought in mind Rukia quickened her pace. It would be awful if the drinks were actually gone when they arrived. She promised Matsumoto that they would have a good time the night the ban was over. Though, the promise was more for herself than Rangiku.

"_You guys have been fighting for the entire two months. Promise me we'll have some fun and forget about this stuff." _

Rukia smiled remembering her friends' words, then, sighed silently. Those words came right after one of her and Renji's fights. They did fight a lot these two months; especially the last month, mainly over you know who. And they were awful fights.

"Hey Rukia! You ok back there?" Matsumoto yelled noticing the changed in her friend's face.

Rukia shook herself together and put on a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think I need a drink as much as you do now!" Rukia said as she sped up and passed Matsumoto.

"Hey! I forbid you from getting a drink before me!" She yelled as she hurried to catch up to Rukia.

The two continued running as the sun slowly began to set. Sundown ended the ban and at sundown the drinking would commence. Rukia could see hundreds of shinigami lined up at several stands as they passed by. But the stand they were headed for was strictly for topped ranked; 5th and up. That meant less people, but by no means did it mean there would still be alcohol left when they arrived.

Rukia could see the light from the bar. It was packed for just the high ranks, and they were in top form drinking up everything.

"Rukia hurry so we can catch up!" Matsumoto yelled as they reached the bar door.

"ID's please ladies…" The bar owner asked.

"This is ridiculous, you would think you could remember the Lieutenants, there are only 13" Matsumoto sighed as she and Rukia showed their badges.

"Thank you! Have fun Lieutenants!" The bar owner said cheerfully.

They two entered slowly and found a seat at the front of the bar. They immediately began drinking heavily before any of the guys spotted them and tried to get them to buy drinks.

"So Rukia…You gonna see Ichigo tonight?"

Rukia almost spit out her drink. "What!?" She yelled surprised.

"Oh come on! Besides you and Renji's fights all you talk about is Ichigo!" Matsumoto said smiling.

Rukia blushed.

"HEY RUKIA! What's the blushing for?" Ikkaku yelled as he pulled up a chair with the ladies. He was followed by Renji, Kira, Shuhei, and Yumichika.

"None of your business!" Rukia yelled turning away from the men.

"I bet I can guess! It's ICHI- OW!" Ikkaku yelled.

"I'm sorry Ikkaku, were you saying something?" Matsumoto yelled as she patted Ikkaku on the head.

Renji just stared at his friend. _"He's an asshole for saying something like that in public_, _that's my job._" he thought as he downed another drink.

"Hey Rukia," Renji started, "What's a matter with you?"

"I don't feel like the company right now is all," She replied still facing away from the guys while she drank.

"I see. You drink too much, or you just wishing for someone with bright hair?"

Rukia slowly turned. Renji was drunk. "Renji, this is not the time…"

"It's never the time, for anything! So Why not now?" He asking standing up and alerting the bar.

"Renji sit down! You're making a fool of yourself!" Rukia spat.

"Actually, most people already think that because of you…." He said in a hushed voice, "But I guess some could say the same for you. Ichigo is the best of both worlds so to speak…."

Rukia suddenly didn't feel like drinking anymore. She would have hit Renji for such a remark, but he was drunk, and she didn't want to make a scene. So instead she stood and headed for the door. Renji's drunken remarks gave her a few questions for her "bright haired friend".

_Ichigo couldn't be happy with Inoue. He couldn't be…._

"Where are you going?" Matsumoto yelled.

"I'm outta here!" Rukia yelled as she exited the bar, not quite sure whether or not it was a good idea to travel to the human world in her condition, but she'd be damned if her questions weren't answered tonight. Tipsy or not, she was going.

* * *

It was getting late, and again Inoue was left alone in her boyfriend's apartment. She took her place on the couch and sat down. She stared at the TV though she wasn't watching it. A lot happened between her and Ichigo these past few months… a lot of nothing. They didn't talk, didn't hang out, nothing. Ichigo came home and went to sleep with her in the same bed; that was as close to a connection that they had in two months.

Inoue lifted her knees to her chin as she sat with her feet on the couch. She stretched her sleeveless white cotton night gown down around her toes so her feet wouldn't be cold. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her legs and continued staring at the TV. There was school work she should be doing, but her mind couldn't focus. She kept thinking of her current situation.

"Ichigo and I are drifting apart….and Uryuu….he loves me, why can't I let Ichigo go? What's wrong with me?" she mumbled to herself.

The door to the apartment unlocked and opened. Someone walked in and handed Inoue some food over her head.

Inoue smiled, "Thanks Uryuu, I hope you got the order right!"

"I did my best," a voice not belonging to Ishida answered.

Inoue stopped looking through the bags and turned her head to see a robust Ichigo standing behind her.

"Ichigo? What are you-"

"I know you and Ishida had been hanging out a lot lately, I asked him to stay clear of the apartment for a few hours. That's when he told me to bring you dinner…"

"Oh," Inoue said lowering her eyes, "Why did you want him to stay out of the apartment?"

Ichigo walked around and sat on the couch opposite the end Inoue was on. He took a heavy breath and stroked his hair before he answered her.

"Orihime, we need to talk…" he started slowly.

The most evil words in human speech: We need to talk. The last words you want to hear from your significant other during a ruff patch. This was not good. Inoue wasn't ready to have this conversation; an authentic discussion that would confirm their break up. These next moments would be the closing stages of their short lived relationship.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around. These hollows keep showing up, and they are getting harder to beat. Kinda wore me out…"

"That two month ban is over tonight isn't it? You're going to see Kuchiki-san aren't you?" Inoue said surprising Ichigo.

The conversation took a ruff turn already. Ichigo sighed to himself. He wanted a smooth ending, a simple exchange. He should have known better; it's never easy to say the things he had to say.

He looked at Inoue and she just stared back at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. Her face was so sad; she looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. And here he was about to break her heart.

Ichigo inhaled deeply before he let everything out. He had to do this. He'd been putting this off far too long.

"I am not the right guy for you Orihime," He began, "Look at us. We don't talk, we don't hang out, you're not happy, I'm not happy-"

"I used to be happy. So did you. But you realized something when Rukia came back right?" she looked at him with a smile half way to tears.

"No, even before that; I know you could tell too…"

"I could tell…" she admitted with tears ready to fall.

"I just don't want to keep taking from you and not giving anything back. I did try to give my all to you; you've helped me so much it's just-"

"It's ok Ichigo. I know I'm not and never will be her." She said as her first tear fell.

"That's not what I'm saying damn it!" he yelled losing his cool.

"It's what you're trying hard not to say!" Inoue snapped back at him with red eyes.

Ichigo hated to see her cry. He had to make her see how important she was to him. He can't leave her to believe what they had meant nothing. She helped him in a way no one could, not even Rukia. Inoue was one of the best friends he's ever had, no one could replace that. She showed him how to live life and be happy without regret; how to be brave and face your emotions head on. She gave him reasons to go after what his heart truly desired. And oddly enough, she is what gave him the will to kiss Rukia instead of talking to her first 2 months ago.

"You and Rukia have two very different places in my heart. Both of which I cherish greatly. You are my kindness, playful side, honesty, purity. Rukia is my strength, passion and-"

"…your sun on a rainy day?" Inoue said as Ichigo looked at her sadly, "I wanted to be your sun Ichigo. I wanted you to need me the way you need her."

"I need you both in my life…" He said as he inched over to hug her.

Inoue held her breath as she embraced the hug. It was warm like always. His strong arms wrapped around her like a doll. Like, a friend…a really good friend. Is this how he always hugged her? She couldn't tell nor did she want to.

She sniffled then responded to Ichigo in a whisper, "You don't need me anymore…"

"Orihime," he said wiping her tears, "I'll always need you."

He kissed her on the check; soft and sensual. She closed her eyes tight as more tears streamed down her checks and onto his lips. This was it. Ichigo was leaving her.

The door opened again.

"Oh sorry, I just need to grab my jacket…." Sado said a little surprised at Inoue's state.

Ichigo stood up and wiped Inoue's face one more time.

"It's ok Chado. I've got to get going. I'll be back to finish talking to ya ok?"

Inoue nodded as she watched Ichigo walk out the door with Sado.

She turned the TV off and grabbed her knees again with her feet on the couch. She sat in the dark, in silence.

"_What's wrong with me? I knew this was coming…it hurts… but why? Don't I love someone else? Why is Ichigo so important? It hurts_…." she thought randomly as she buried her head in her knees and cried.

Outside in the elevator Chad looked at Ichigo. He wanted to ask, but it wasn't really his place.

"Ichigo…" he began.

"It's not done, not completely, if that's what you were going to ask." Ichigo said not looking at Chad.

"I see…" he responded, "Why didn't you finish?

"I hate seeing her like that. I'm gonna walk around a bit; try to find a better way to say this shit." He grumbled.

The elevator doors opened on the 1st floor and the two men stepped off. They both walked out the front door and began to walk in their separate directions.

"Hey Chad," Ichigo said before he disappeared from his sight.

"Yeah..."

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes." Chad responded plan and simple with no hesitation.

Ichigo sighed. But he knew he could get a straight answer out of Chad.

"But," Chad said and Ichigo looked up surprised, "So was she…"

And with that he walked away into the distance.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Ichigo asked himself as he walked off to clear his head.

* * *

A butterfly came through an opening in the sky, then after it, a short Shinigami. It had been two months since she had been back to the human world. Why she decided to come here now in a drunken state was beyond her. Random thoughts crossed her mind about Renji and Ichigo as the short woman stumbled her way to a familiar area.

"_I remember this spot all too well,"_ She said to herself.

The beautiful raven head found her self standing in the very spot Ichigo lost her the first time. It was the spot in which her brother tore them apart.

The tiny shinigami grabbed her shoulders and shuddered at the memory. This place had so much pain, both physical and emotional. She honestly thought she would never see Ichigo again after that day, that this place ended everything. And of all places she ended here.

"Well, that's nostalgia for you I suppose….." she mumbled to herself.

"It was only the beginning; when it was supposed to end…." An orange haired man answered her as if reading her thoughts.

Rukia turned to see Ichigo

"Ichigo…what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, startled, but not surprised he was here.

"I was looking for a place to clear my head. I thought with age comes wisdom?" He smirked.

Rukia was about to throw a rock at his head, but he caught her arm, and pulled her closer to him. They were in a tight embrace, and both enjoyed it greatly. They needed it, especially with what they had each went through with their current companions.

Ichigo held her tightly. Just having her in his arms again made all his worries disappear. These few months seamed longer than the two years they had been apart.

Suddenly Rukia jerked away from Ichigo. He was stunned for a moment, but waited to see what she had to say.

"Ichigo, how could you be with her and not me?" Rukia blurted out of no where into his chest. The alcohol was starting to have an affect on her.

"What?!" Ichigo responded. Rukia was never this forward. He briefly examined her stance and her eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

It was a fact that she was drinking; but that had nothing to do with what she had to say. She was jealous of Inoue for having what she wanted of Ichigo; that she could be with him when she couldn't. Yes, she left him, but he didn't come after her, but instead found another woman and it hurt.

"That doesn't matter, Ichigo….." she tried to hide her emotion, but her eyes slowly began to water as she continued in the most loving voice, "I should be the one who makes you happy, the only one. Back then, I wish you would have came after me..."

Ichigo furrowed his brow for a moment. He looked at Rukia; she was definitely drunk and all the while she looked at him with such adoration. He saw right though those puppy dog eyes and female jealousy; she missed him.

"I've got to give you alcohol more often…" he said with a smile as he gently cupped her chin.

"Ichigo…I have to tell you…."she slurred her words as Ichigo slowly stopped her by kissing her lips softly.

He looked deeply into her eyes. He just stared at her and held her tightly. She was beautiful, even drunk, she was a goddess. He was a fool for letting her go.

"Rukia, I know you've been drinking, and I can only pray that you will remember this in the morning…." He started.

Rukia looked at him attentively. He looked so serious and loving at the same time. His amber eyes had her captivated. She reached up and touched his face and gently let her hand glide down from his temple to his chin. She was asking him to continue.

Ichigo looked at her, still unsure if he should give a drunken woman the privilege of hearing what he had to say. But the way she was looking at him, something told him she wouldn't forget.

He bent down and hugged her, and moved his mouth to her ear so he could be sure she heard him. In a voice just above a whisper he spoke to her, holding her tightly.

"Rukia, I don't know why you ran away from us so long ago, but I do know that I need you, and even if it takes the rest of my life for you to realize we belong together, I'll wait.."

Rukia was so shocked she nearly sobered up. She backed away from him and looked in his eyes to make sure this wasn't the alcohol speaking to her.

Ichigo stepped toward her again, pulling out a necklace from his pocket. As he spoke he put it around her neck.

"I haven't told Orihime yet, but she gets the picture. I am not going to be with her. I'm holding her back, especially since I don't love her the way she needs me to. I won't use her love to keep me sane anymore. I can wait on you alone."

Rukia looked at him; tears forming in both her bright violent eyes. She touched her neck and searched for the cold charm she felt on her chest. Once she reached it she lifted it up to her eye sight. It was a beautiful ring on the necklace, not a charm. It appeared to be white gold with small diamonds circling it like ice crystals and one big one in the center.

"Ichigo…." She said quietly.

Rukia had been slow on things that occurred in the human world, and though this was not the tradition in Soul Society for couples to be joined, she knew what it was. She knew what this meant.

"That's for later…" he began, "When you're ready."

Rukia felt the tears falling from her eyes.

"I couldn't dream of making you wait for me any more…."

She took her hand and gently touched his face. She stared deeply into his eyes. Ichigo looked back at her waiting patiently. He didn't want to miss a word she had to say.

"I was naïve to think you wouldn't move on. I'm the one to blame; not you, not Inoue, not Renji. I lost you. I pushed you away. But not again…." She said squeezing his neck and kissing his ear.

She leaned in even closer. She could feel the warmth from him, and it surrounded her. She knew this was right. She needed him. No more playing the blame game; no more holding back because she was afraid.

He knelt down to hold her closer and he clutched her tighter. She lifted his face up with her hand and massaged it gently. Their faces were so close, her lips brushed against his. She could feel his hot breath; he felt her cold tears falling down her face and onto his, and they both felt each others hearts beating rapidly waiting for the next words to be said.

"This past month, I've missed you so much. Ichigo… I love you."

She cried as she violently pressed her lips against his. She said it. She actually said it, and she meant it. It felt wonderful, finally saying the words out loud; she could only hope Ichigo could feel what she was feeling.

They continued to kiss; long hard and passionately. This kiss meant the world to them both, though more so to Ichigo. He never thought he would hear those words from her. It was always implied, but she never said it. He'd never admit it, but his heart stopped beating the moment she spoke; he barely remembered when it started again. All he was focused on right now was her.

He hugged her tighter and continued to kiss her, each kiss being harder and more violent, but filled with passion. They kissed for all the time they wasted due to their stupid pride.

"_I've been waiting for this moment…."_ Rukia thought as Ichigo began to roam her body.

His hands caressed and squeezed her back aggressively as he ravaged her with his lips. His tongue glided across her mouth as he slowly pushed his way in. Their tongues clashed hard against each other; matching the roughness of their kiss.

"_Kami-sama_… _what have I done to deserve to be this happy?_" her rambled thoughts continued as she stoked Ichigo's face; then ran her fingers through his hair as the heated kiss continued.

She let her emotions go with full force and let them devour her. It was just her and him, the way it was meant to be.

She moaned softly as she moved her head back to give Ichigo more access to her neck. She felt so complete in his arms. She didn't want to be any where else. She felt so good all over. Her whole body was on fire.

"Ichigo….don't ever let me go…." She submissively moaned.

"Never…"

He lifted her up, not ready to end the moment. He needed her, he wanted her. Every fiber in his being cried out for her touch. He had to make love to her; to the woman he chose to be his wife.

As if reading his thoughts breathing heavily she whispered, "Where can we go?"

"We can't go back to my apartment, Orihime is still there. But I think there is a motel near by we can go…"

* * *

"This is really it…" Inoue mumbled to herself.

The apartment was cold. It no longer held warmth for her. It was empty and almost completely quiet. All that could be heard was the solemn tears of one lonesome girl.

The door to the apartment slowly opened. A black headed female poked her head in and looked around.

"Helloooo? Anyone home?" she spoke loudly.

No response. The young woman slowly entered the apartment and turned on a light. She walked past the couch and threw her bag over the edge.

"Ow…" someone said quietly.

"Huh? Orihime? Is that you?" Tatsuki asked quickly.

"Yeah it's me…" Inoue said as she slowly sat up and moved the bag over to the side.

Tatsuki turned and tried to look Inoue in the eye, but Inoue kept turning away.

"Inoue, look at me, what's a matter?" she asked concerned.

Tatsuki came and sat down next to Inoue who was still avoiding eyesight with her. She gradually lifted her hand and placed it on Inoue's chin. Inoue shuddered but let Tatsuki glide her head to in the opposite direction; Tatsuki's direction.

Inoue was now facing Tatsuki, but her hair covered her expression. Tatsuki moved it out of her face only to be shocked by what she found. Inoue's face was completely soaked with tears; her eyes red and swollen. Never had Tatsuki ever seen Inoue cry this way, _never_. She dropped her hand away from Inoue's face and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"ORIHIME!? What's wrong!? WHO HURT YOU?!" she spoke loudly and worriedly.

Inoue giggled and tried to joke it away.

"It's nothing. Honest! I saw it coming, but still, silly me…" She said sniffling, trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully.

"What do you mean it's nothing? Inoue what happened?" Tatsuki asked practically yelling.

Inoue began crying uncontrollably again. She looked at her friend who now had fret and anger all over her face. She had to tell her, but how could she say it.

"Inoue! What's wrong!?" Tatsuki frantically asked shaking her friend as she continued to cry.

"I don't know what happened," she said crying, "But I know we're not together! That's the one thing he didn't say, but it's the only thing I understood!"

Inoue shook Tatsuki off her and took her hands and covered her face with them. She was embarrassed and alone. Two things she absolutely hated. She didn't want to be seen this way.

"Inoue…you're not making sense! Something happened with you and Ichigo??"

Inoue didn't speak. She didn't want to believe it, so she couldn't possibly say it. She turned and looked at Tatsuki whose eyes were beginning to tear up as well. Inoue just continued to let tears fall down her own eyes; she wasn't ready to speak the words to another person.

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened. A tall man stepped in. It was Ishida.

"Hello…I'm home!" he yelled as he stepped in. He threw his coat into the closet and ventured over to the couch and spotted the two young women looking very upset.

"Inoue, Tatsuki…what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Inoue looked at Tatsuki as if she was pleading for her not to say anything with him in the room. Tatsuki just stared at Inoue; part upset, part sad, but mainly worried for her friend.

"I don't know what's wrong…she won't tell me." Tatsuki managed to mumble out in despair.

Ishida looked at both girls; then each individually. First he glanced at Tatsuki; she looked like a powerless Great Dane; all her might couldn't solve this situation. Then he looked over to Inoue; she looked as if the world had just ceased to exist. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

"Inoue-"

"Ishida don't…." Inoue started.

"No. I have been sitting here, waiting on the sidelines and you expect me to say nothing after you got your heart ripped apart and I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!"

Tatsuki looked at the two surprised. What the hell was going on? And who the hell does he think he's yelling at!?

"Ishida calm down! Can't you see she's upset!?" Tatsuki screamed.

"Yeah, I can see. And it's all because Kurosaki finally let her go for Kuchiki!"

"What!?" Tatsuki yelled.

"ISHIDA STOP!" Inoue yelled, "I can't deal with this right now…"

"And why not? You and he have been running away from it long enough! I bet he didn't even have the balls to officially break up with you!"

"…….."

"He didn't, did he?" Ishida said looking disgusted.

Tears began falling from Inoue's eyes again. She stood up and walked over to Ishida. She was mad and sad and she didn't know what to say. She just looked at him, trying to determine whether or not she should slap him or cry on his shoulder.

"Inoue, you knew this was going to happen-" he began.

"Ishida stop. After everything we've been through, I would've thought you'd be more considerate…."

"_After all they've been through…what the hell?_" Tatsuki thought.

Tatsuki looked at the two confused as they continued to look at each other like there was another story to tell; one that was going on behind the highlights of the IchiRuki drama.

"I am being considerate! BUT HE WASN"T! AND YOU LET HIM!" he yelled, "Inoue, can't you see, he doesn't care-"

"ISHIDA STOP IT!" Tatsuki yelled. She was having enough of him yelling at Inoue and making her cry more and more.

Inoue turned and headed for the door. She knew that Ichigo cared! And she had to show Ishida that he did, she had to show him that he was wrong about Ichigo; and more importantly that he was wrong about her.

"It's ok Tatsuki. I'll show Ishida. I'll find Ichigo and we'll talk again! And it will prove Ichigo is a good guy! It will prove he does care about me! Even if it is just a little…."

Then she ran out of the room before anyone could say another word. Tatsuki tried to go after her, but Ishida stopped her. He didn't let her go until Inoue had a good distance on them.

She struggled for a long time, but finally Ishida let go of her.

"Ishida, do you know what you just did?"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU BASTARD!" Tatsuki yelled as she punched Ishida in the face.

"What the hell!!"

"You don't think I knew? You don't think I could feel it? Every time Rukia was around; every time they were together!? Ever since that day we broke into Ichigo's room…..I knew, I just didn't admit it until recently…I wanted… I wanted to help Inoue; to ease everything together as she went through this and you sent her to THEM!!"

"I know."

"How can you sit there and be happy with what you've done!? You know they are together! Inoue's thoughts are too clouded to realize it!"

"I KNOW IT!" he yelled, "And I also know she needs to see this. She needs to see them together…to see what love looks like in Ichigo's eyes…to see that she's not in them."

"YOU"RE HURTING HER ISHIDA!"

"I'M HELPING HER!!" He retorted. "And maybe she'll get out of the fantasy she's been trying to live in. She's so confused she doesn't know what she wants! She's hurting herself….I'm helping her stop."

Tatsuki could say nothing else. Ishida was right; Inoue was always love struck over Ichigo, but this was different, something is wrong, something she couldn't put her finger on. She looked away from Ishida and out the window toward Inoue's spirit pressure. She could only pray that her friend had the strength to make it through the image that would soon be displayed before her eyes.

* * *

The motel room was not superb, but it was nice for what they could find on such short notice. They were in such a rush after they picked up Rukia's gigai from Urahara's shop; it was a surprised they didn't just go at it in some back alley. The hotel was rectangular in shape, giving each hotel room a front and back door. There were matching windows and curtains at each door.

Rukia entered the room first, followed with Ichigo closely behind her.

Ichigo shut the door slowly as he stared at Rukia. He loved her; a deaf man could hear him express that; but still, even after all was said; he never thought he could express in words just how much he loved her, needed her, and wanted her. But, he sure as hell could show her.

Rukia turned to see her lover staring at her with familiar eyes. They were the eyes she loved so much because they were just for her. She loved reminding herself of that; remembering that someone loves her more than life itself.

"What are you looking at?" Rukia asked him playfully.

"The winkle in your forehead…" Ichigo responded. He could have taken that moment to say something really sweet, or told her what he was thinking. _"Could have_." He chuckled out loud at the thought.

"Ichigo, you asshole!" Rukia yelled as she stepped forward to punch him.

Ichigo caught her fist and immediately pulled her close to him. He knelt down to whisper in her ear. She was mad, he ruined the moment for her.

Ichigo sighed as he drew a breath to speak. He put his hands on her waist and leaned in even more.

"I'm so in love with you," he sighed in her ear as he kissed it.

"Whatever you ass," she playfully whispered as she gently touched his arm and pulled him toward the bed. Ichigo readily followed.

Rukia slowly sat on the bed; coaxing Ichigo to join her, but he declined and kneeled down before her. Instantly, her grabbed her shoulders and pulled her jacket off, rubbing her shoulders on the way down with the jacket. He tossed it to the side and put his hands on Rukia's waist. He sensuously pushed up her body and removed her shirt, gently rubbing against her breast and chest as he pulled the shirt up and over her head.

Ichigo threw the shirt to the side as well and grazed his finger over Rukia's hands, which were still up in the air from her shirt coming off. He reached her finger tips and glided his hands down her arms, then to her face, chest. He removed her bra and continued is way down gripping her breast then waist. He paused at her skirt and closed the gap between them to kiss her softly. Then he continued and slowly removed her skirt and panties.

He squeezed her legs lightly as he pulled the last of her clothes to the floor. He swiftly removed his pants and picked up Rukia's left leg. He kissed her toes softly, followed by the rest of her foot, and her legs; making his way up. Once he reached her thigh, he slightly spread her legs and kissed her inner thigh, then licked her center.

Rukia had no time to react to the sensation of his tongue on her "lips", for he had put his member as deep in her as possible. She moaned loudly as he began slowly grinding into her slowly. Not once did he pull himself out; he kept every inch of it inside her, pushing harder as if he could get in her more, massaging her walls every time he thrust in her. Rukia quivered each time, but more so at a certain spot Ichigo hit.

"Found it…" He whispered as he grinned at Rukia.

Rukia couldn't help but smile while he pulled out slowly then thrust back into her again just a tad faster. She loved when he found her spot, because afterwards he never let it go. Even after hours, he could hit that same spot and made her shake. Rukia moaned as did just that: He repeated the motion over and over, hitting Rukia's spot each time. Rukia panted in pleasure, but squirmed underneath him; she didn't want to give in to him yet. Ichigo noticed and immediately and grabbed her arms to pull her closer to him.

"You're not getting away from me, not now…not ever," he said breathing hard. They were going to enjoy this to its entirety, their first taste of love and their life together.

Rukia smiled again and let him pull her closer for more access. She kissed him as he continued sliding in and out of her. Their tongues danced in each others mouth as Ichigo continued pulled her, and rubbing her back. Ichigo rolled over, Rukia was now on top.

Rukia pulled Ichigo toward her a little so that his was sitting up. She wrapped her legs around his back so he could be as deep in her as possible. She bucked her hips into him, causing a small moan from them both.

Ichigo joined Rukia's movement and pounded into her harder and harder. He grabbed her back tightly and sucked her neck roughly. Rukia began to moan loudly as she threw her head back with her eyes closed.

Ichigo smiled as he saw Rukia writhe in pleasure. Only for a second he glanced out the window and almost froze at view. Renji was outside.

Ichigo was about to stop, but Rukia Lifted herself back up and began kissing his neck and riding him harder.

"_Shit, she feels so good_," Ichigo said to himself. "_God, this can't end yet_…"

He closed his eyes and grabbed Rukia's back again, and kissed her softly. He'd deal with Renji later. Right now, he was making love to his future wife.

Rukia felt Ichigo's grip get tighter. She smiled as she also made the mistake of looking out the window.

"_Oh my god, Inoue_…." She said to her self with sadness, "_We've got to stop-"_

Rukia was taken away from her thoughts as Ichigo grabbed one of her breast and put the other in his mouth and sucked rapidly. The sensations were prevailing over her sense of right and wrong. She breathed heavily and tightened her grip around Ichigo while he pummeled into her over and over.

"_Inoue, I'm so sorry, but the man you love…..loves me_," Rukia thought to herself as she closed her eyes tight and tried to forget the image of Inoue watching them together. There was nothing she could do now.

"Umph….Ichigo…." she moaned as her body again reminded her of the second reason she loved this man.

He grinded into her again; this time slowly hitting her spot and teasing it as he kissed her breasts; then her neck. Rukia moaned again, she was so close to coming.

"Say it…" Ichigo said as he mistakenly opened his eyes and saw Renji glare.

"I'm yours" Rukia moaned into Ichigo's ear, thought not opening her eyes.

"Always?" He asked as he continued to proclaim Rukia as his own.

"Always…." She moaned in pleasure and pain. She could feel that tears rolled down Inoue's eyes even if she couldn't see them.

"Ahhh…. Ichigo… don't stop…"

"Never." He responded as he forcefully and quickly rolled her over, before they were interrupted, he wanted to finish.

He felt her grab onto his back tightly while he pushed inside her. He could feel her shake, she was starting to come.

"Don't…Rukia….wait for me…" He moaned in her ear as he quickened his pace. Rukia was getting tighter and wetter by the second. He could feel himself getting closer; the veins in his member were ready to burst. He couldn't believe the ambiance he was feeling; he didn't give a fuck about Renji standing there…watching. The warmth that was surrounding his member, Rukia softly calling his name with heavy breaths, her hands grabbing all over his body, then she kissed him; he was almost there.

Ichigo lifted up slightly to look into Rukia's eyes. It didn't help Rukia as she struggled to keep herself together. She wanted to wait for him, but he felt so good. She was moments away from coming. His member keep grinding right on her clitoris; so forceful and gracefully at the same time, massaging her insides just the way she liked. His rough strong hands rubbed on her soft breast and her back, he could hear him mumble how much he loved being inside her. She could feel him all around her, she felt so alive. God, she loved the man in front of her. She smiled and lifted up to kiss him passionately.

"Ichigo, I love you," she whispered sweetly and kissed him again. Suddenly, she felt Ichigo twitch as he grinded hard into her. He was there.

They both moaned loudly as they climaxed. They grabbed onto each other tightly to savor the moment. Ichigo released himself into her and Rukia enjoyed every minute of it. Feeling his seed coming inside her as her juices slid down her leg and onto him was a second high for her. She breathed hard before coming back down to earth and realizing the situation they were in.

Ichigo bounced back to reality as well. Being inside Rukia made him forget any and everything, even the red head outside who looked like he was about to kill him.

"….Ichigo…" a tired Rukia began.

"Yeah"

"I guess I should have mentioned a few minutes ago…..Inoue….she's at the window I'm facing…" she finished.

After a long pause a breathless and equally tired Ichigo replied sighing, "That's ok. 'Cause I shoulda mentioned……. Renji……he's at this other one that I'm facing…."

* * *

Oh, yes, more drama in the next chapter. It's going to start off right were the "preview" of chapter one left off. So if you're wondering what I'm talking about just read the first part of Chapter one to refresh your memory, or you could wait, I will repost it in the next chapter if I feel like being nice. And next chapter will also reveal the thoughts going through Renji's and Inoue's mind, and why they didn't move…they're not pervs lol. And I'd like to say I am sorry to IchiRuki fans ahead of time…don't chop my hands off till the story's over! But the next chapter is gonna be ruff for them! And also i rushed on some parts, so let me know if there are any typing or grammar error! And don't for get to REVIEW!!

Next Chapter: Bleeding Hearts


	13. Bleeding Hearts

You get two chapters in one day for the wait! The beginning was a little rushed...i may add more detail later, but i had to post it today or it wouldn't get done! Hope you enjoy! And brace yourselves...

Chapter 13: Bleeding Hearts

* * *

_It was raining. One might think it would be the perfect scenery for two young lovers who just finished showing each other affection. But this was not the case for two shinigami's, who didn't belong just yet._

"…_.Ichigo…" a tired raved haired girl began._

"_Yeah"_

"_I guess I should have mentioned a few minutes ago…..Inoue….she's at the window I'm facing…" she finished._

_After a long pause a breathless orange haired man replied, "That's ok. 'Cause I shoulda mentioned……. Renji……he's at this other one that I'm facing…."_

"_Shit."_

"_I was gonna say, Fuck, but that works too." Ichigo said trying to lighten the mood, if that was at all possible._

_Rukia looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Only Ichigo could make a joke at a time like this. The two were in each others arms, completely nude. They had just finished making love, literally one minute ago. There was no telling how long their significant others had been watching, and he had the time to think of a joke._

_They both turned to look out their respective window. Damn them for getting such a cheap hotel, and damn them for being in such a rush they didn't shut the fucking shades._

_Ichigo stared at Renji and Rukia stared at Inoue. Renji looked mad enough to kill them both, Inoue tried her hardest not to cry._

"_Damn it, Ichigo, how could we let this happen?" she said, not moving her gaze away from Inoue and still clutching to Ichigo's naked body._

_**Flashback: Finding the hotel**_

It started to rain the moment Inoue first got to the location of Ichigo's sprit pressure. Something was telling her to turn around and talk things over with Tatsuki and Ishida, but at the same time, another voice was telling her to go on.

She found herself at a hotel, it was kinda cheesy.

"Why would Ichigo come here?" She thought out loud.

She walked to the lobby and looked around for anyone to show her a quicker way to get to Ichigo's room. The "No Vacancy" sign was lit up, so she figured the manager must have left.

"Well, even with his spirit pressure going up and down, it's not like I can't find him alone," she said as she walked out of the lobby area.

She jogged to the front door and ran into the person coming in.

"OH! I'm sorry! Abarai-san!?" Inoue asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing you're doing," Renji started as he rubbed his head. "Rukia and I got into a big fight in Soul Society. I tracked her down here."

Inoue looked up sadly. "Rukia is here too?"

"Yeah, you couldn't tell? Both their spirit pressures are bouncing all over this place. I'm guessing it's why we both had to come to the office to see which room they were in."

Inoue nodded and sighed in agreement.

"Hey… don't look so down, you're gonna make me feel worse." Renji smiled trying to get Inoue to feel better.

Inoue sighed and attempted to smile, but nothing happened.

"Look, Inoue, I've dreaded this day as long as you have. We owe it to ourselves to see that truth and face it head on." He finished.

"I don't know what to expect Abarai-san…." Inoue responded.

"Well, let's start by looking for the room first. You start off around front, and I'll go around back ok?"

"Ok."

They each went their own way, trying to pint point the jumping spirit pressures of Ichigo and Rukia; still not quite sure what to do once they found them.

Inoue ran and tried to pin point Ichigo's location. After a few tries, she finally got a fix on him. She jogged over to the room; once she got close she started to walk. The window shades were open. She could see something moving in the room, but wasn't sure what was going on. Inoue continued to walk over, and as she got closer her insides began to turn.

"Ichigo…and Rukia….." Inoue said as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe her eyes. This is a man who wouldn't sleep with her for two years. And here he was kissing all over Rukia, having sex with Rukia. She wanted to move, she wanted to run away, but she couldn't. She wanted…no she needed to confront this.

"You knew, didn't you Ishida," she said out loud as she caught a look from Rukia. Inoue gasped as Rukia quickly looked away and held on to Ichigo. "_What am I doing here_….." Inoue said to herself, "_I need to leave; I can't do this anymore_…."

On the other side of the hotel Renji also managed to find the room that Ichigo and Rukia were in, just before Inoue had. He immediately caught Ichigo's glare.

"_What the hell are they doing?! How could she do this to me_?" Renji thought as he clinched his fists together.

He watched as Ichigo continued having his way with Rukia, knowing that he was there.

"_I bet she hasn't even told him yet…. That's alright. I'm sure his cocky ass will want to talk to me. I'll wait. And I'll tell him everything he needs to know my fucking self…."_ Renji thought to himself.

_**End Flashback**_

"Get dressed Rukia. I'm going to talk to Renji."

"WHAT! Let me talk to him-"

"No, I will. This needs to be done. Just as you need to talk to Orihime…."

Rukia sighed, "Yes, your right."

She grabbed a shirt and glanced at Inoue, who quickly ran away.

"Shit! INOUE! WAIT!" Rukia yelled as she quickly put on the rest of her clothes and ran out the door after her.

_ROARRRRRRRRRR!!_

"Seriously?!" Ichigo yelled as he changed into his shinigami form.

He ran outside to see Renji surrounded by hollows.

"I don't need your help!" Renji yelled as he attacked the first hollow.

"With these hollows you do!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed a hollow that was behind Renji.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she headed back their way.

"Rukia we're ok! Go make sure Inoue's ok!" He said as he cut down another hollow.

Rukia nodded and turned to run after Inoue. There was a large gap between them, so Rukia changed into her shinigami form to try and catch up with her.

Suddenly Inoue's spirit pressure vanished. Rukia could no longer track her.

"I guess Inoue doesn't want me to find her….very well." Rukia said out loud and she returned to the hotel.

Not much had changed since she left, besides the number of hollows slowly declining. Renji and Ichigo were yelling at each other as to be expected.

"_Ichigo wanted to talk to Renji alone. I'll leave them to this, they can handle it_." And with that she returned to Soul Society to await Renji's return.

Ichigo looked up for a brief moment and saw Rukia leave.

"Wow, she actually listened to me…." He thought as he continued killing hollow. He glanced over to Renji to see how he was doing, and it wasn't good. Renji was fighting the hollows off as best he could, but he was getting flanked.

"They won't stop coming! SHIT! HOWEL ZABIMARU!" Renji yelled as he slashed through several hollows.

"And you said you wouldn't need my help!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed through several hollows of his own.

"Shut the hell up Ichigo!"

"Renji, we have to talk about this!"

"About what?!" Renji yelled as he finished off his final hollows.

"What do you think? About Rukia and me!" Ichigo yelled.

"There is nothing for us to talk about. Rukia and I will figure this out. THAT'S WHAT MARRIED PEOPLE DO!"

Ichigo froze. The hollow Ichigo was attacking was about to swallow him. Renji shot up and took it out before it could kill Ichigo.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost got killed!" Renji yelled.

"You and Rukia….are married?" Ichigo said as if his life had been snatched away from him.

"She didn't tell you anything did she…?" Renji asked. But by Ichigo's shock he could see the answer was no.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard. He thought long and hard about his time with Rukia. And the more he thought, the more he remembered her wanting to tell him something on more than one occasion. He cursed himself for not finding out what it was.

"Renji, I know you hate me for this, any man would. But you must do something for me…." Ichigo began.

Renji just eyed Ichigo angrily, not saying anything.

"I'm not going to come after Rukia. You guys talk things out first. But tell her to come tell me herself just what the fuck was she thinking coming back to me like this, that is if she has the guts."

Ichigo vanished after that. Leaving Renji alone, to ponder in this thoughts.

* * *

Through the darkness and the rain Inoue ran and ran; not really knowing where to. She just knew she had to get away from the spot she was standing. Nothing made sense anymore; she knew this was coming, she did. But she still couldn't understand why it hurt so much.

"I don't love him like that. I just…I just," Inoue cried as her long red hair stuck to her face from being wet.

She screamed. If it hadn't been so late someone might have heard her and called the police. She cried out in so much pain a passerby may have thought she was dying.

Inoue grabbed her head and yelled one more good time before she pulled herself together and continued running.

"_What was I thinking, who am I kidding. I'm stuck on him for no reason. And this feeling it won't go away…. WHY WON"T IT GO AWAY!" _she yelled at herself.

Inoue continued to curse herself. All she ever wanted was to love one person, and that person was Ichigo. Never in a million years did she guess she picked the one person she could never have. Seeing him with Rukia so intimately; so blissfully before she was spotted was enough to cause her to gouge her eyes out. Never had she seen his face in such a way, _never_.

"I've wasted so much time. Silly me; trying to start a fire when I never held the spark…she did; she always did." Inoue sobbed out loud.

Finally she reached a familiar area. She was just outside Ichigo's apartment building. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Ichigo's floor; she was looking for Ishida.

"Good, he's not there. I need to be alone." She sighed in relief trying to wipe her continuously falling tears.

When she reached the apartment, she entered slowly, just in case Uryuu was hiding his sprite energy.

She peaked in to find the apartment completely empty. She walked over to Ichigo's door way. She half way stepped in. She briefly viewed the room.

"How many times have I slept in that bed? How many times has he slept with her in that bed?" Inoue's eyes still had tears falling from them, but now also a light yellow glow.

"Tsubaki…" Inoue called out quietly.

She had Tsubaki destroy the room. She ripped throw his bed sheets, then the bed itself. She cut the bed in four, it was in shambles.

"Next time…I'll be happy…." Inoue said, completely absorbed in her pain and anger.

She continued vandalizing the room. Tsubaki ripped through the curtains, the dresser, and moved onto the closet before…

"INOUE!" a male voice screamed, but Inoue didn't hear it. She just continued to rip the room apart.

Suddenly a huge sword came out of the air and slammed Tsubaki down so hard that it hurt Inoue and she fell to the floor.

"Inoue! What the hell are you doing?" The man yelled.

Inoue snapped out of whatever was going on with her and she looked up and saw a bloody man. He wasn't hurt badly, but it looked like he had run across quite a few hollows. She felt those hollows so long ago. How long had she been in Ichigo's room? An hour? Two?

She looked up to the man's face. It was Ichigo. Of course it was, always showing up when something was wrong. Inoue smiled at the thought, and then cried as she looked up at him.

"WHY DID YOU LEAD ME ON ALL THESE YEARS?!" She screamed.

"Orihime-"

"It's Inoue, Kurosaki-kun"

"Look, I thought I was over her, I just…." He tried to start. But he couldn't. It sounded so awful trying to speak the words out loud. His eyes drifted away from hers as he tried to find the right statement to make.

"You can't even look me in the face?! Do you know how long I have loved you? How long I've wanted to make you happy. And all you do is keep running back to someone who abandoned you?"

Inoue wished she could take back her words, but what was said was said. Ichigo looked up at her coldly. She shuddered. The look he gave would put fear into any man, and this look she had to endear alone.

"Inoue," He began slowly and coldly, "Do not attempt to understand Rukia and me. You could never understand."

"What, I couldn't understand love? That's not-"

"What? It's not pining over someone you don't know for years? It's not taking someone away from their first love during their vulnerability?" Ichigo was crossing the line, but he couldn't help it.

"You should talk," She said with sad, hurt eyes. "You say that like you didn't use me for my love. AT LEAST YOU GOT SOMETHING OUT OF THIS!!"

Ichigo lowered his glare. They were both wrong, but maybe, just maybe, he was the one who got the better end of the deal. He was letting his anger for Renji out on Inoue. Rukia and Renji were married…..He had to calm down. He had to get that thought out of his head; _He had to_…

"All this time, I thought I was keeping your heart strong when in reality I barely kept it beating," she stood slowly and turned away from Ichigo, facing the door, "But I guess I was good for something, Ichigo, I filled your heart enough so that you survived until she came back to fully revive you."

Ichigo reached out for Orihime, but she flinched away.

"Please, don't touch me."

"Inoue, I don't know what to say. This isn't how we were supposed to end."

Inoue stopped crying and wiped her face. She sniffled a bit, but stood strong and turned to face Ichigo one last time.

"There's never a right way to say goodbye, Ichigo." Inoue continued looking him strongly in his eyes, "I was wrong for taking you away from Rukia back then instead of telling you to go after her, I know that. But you've soiled my heart more than I have ever done to you. And for that I don't know how I could ever forgive you."

Ichigo didn't know what to say; what could he say? She was right. He used her in a way no woman she be used, thought not intentionally. Whether or not she knew it was coming, this would hurt anyone deeply. How could he ever atone for this? Where could he start?

"Inoue-" he began, but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Inoue smile.

She slowly walked over time him and kissed him on the check and put her arms around him. Ichigo stood there dumbstruck with his eyes in shock.

"I am grateful for the good times we did have….see you around, Ichigo." She whispered and cracked a fake smile as her hands slowly returned to her sides.

Then she left. And Ichigo let her go.

* * *

After a long hard fight, Renji slowly dragged himself into the Kuchiki home. He was bleeding badly, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had more important things to do.

Reaching his destination, he slowly went for the door, but it swung open before he could reach the knob.

Rukia was wide awake awaiting his return. More than likely her worry had nothing to do with him. He continued to stare at her for a moment; waiting for her to make the first move. He was still in shock from his confrontation with Ichigo and besides; she needed to explain herself _completely_.

"Renji, are you alright?"

He slowly shifted past her through the door way and turned around as he glared at her and answered.

"Yes."

He didn't need to say anything else. He knew it wasn't him she was worried about. He could only sit and wait for her to ask the next question. He didn't show it on his face but he was hurting like hell; not from his wounds, but for how this conversation was going to end.

"Renji… what did you say to him?"

And there it was. Didn't take her as long as he thought it would. One, maybe two more considerate questions or remarks towards his well being were to be expected; but she didn't waste anytime. _"She really doesn't give a shit about me_…" He thought before he spoke.

"What ever could I have said to him Rukia? You guys are so in love, I'm sure I haven't said anything you haven't already told him…."

"DAMNIT RENJI!"

"What do you think I said Rukia? I told him everything you didn't. Everything he needed to know."

Rukia's heart sank. She didn't want things to go this way. She wanted to tell Ichigo in her own words so they could work through things together. This was awful.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT RENJI?! IT WAS FOR ME TO SAY!" she yelled with all her might; her face full of furry and rage.

"_**HOW COULD I??**_" Renji said raising enough spirit energy to make Rukia stumble. "HOW COULD YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT ME? I TRIED TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING!! AND FOR ME TO FIND YOU LIKE THAT……YOU CAN STILL ONLY THINK OF HIM!?"

"Renji you know that's not why! You Know-"

"FUCK WHAT I KNOW! CAUSE APPARENTLY I DON'T KNOW SHIT IF I DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING."

Renji and Rukia settled down after that. Rukia sat on her bed and stared into the distance. Renji stood up next to a wall.

"Renji, there is no way I could apologize for my actions; I can't even imagine how you feel right now…. I just, I had to…"

Renji looked over to her as she continued.

"You say you understand me, but you never understood me. I suppose that is my own fault for never completely opening up to you, but still, you looked toward your own agenda. I am and will always be thankful for you helping me and being such a good friend to me; but when it comes to being a suitor…." Rukia sighed; she could see how tense his face was. This was going to be hard to say.

Renji's face was not only tense, but it was getting angrier and angrier. He knew everything she was going to say before she said it. He was in denial, but he knew he could never take Ichigo's place in her heart.

"Ichigo has always opened my heart wider than you'll ever know, and it's changed me so much. I see in a much different light then from the time we may have had something; it's a light that brings life to my being and I have missed it so much… Renji… can't you see?" she finished. There was so much remorse in he words, she never meant to hurt Renji this way, not in a million years.

Renji didn't speak. He couldn't. His eyes and ears deserved every inch of pain they've received during the course of the day's events. Rukia is in a permanent solar eclipse; and that bastard Ichigo is the sun. You don't try to get the moon when the sun is in front of it; you get burned.

"_No, I don't see Rukia; this light of yours wasn't meant for my eyes_." He thought; then spoke out loud, "Rukia…. I am sorry about Ichigo."

Rukia opened her eyes in shock. "What about him?"

"Rukia…he doesn't want to see you for a while. He wants to think things through…"

"What?! That can't be true! I'll go ask him myself!"

"And make things worse for yourself!? You lied to him like you lied to me! Let him come to you like he said he would! It's the most you could do."

Rukia sighed, "You're right Renji. I hope he does think about everything and forgives me. And I hope you forgive me. But if Ichigo doesn't come around soon because of your words, I'll never speak to you again."

And with that Rukia left the room. Renji was left alone. He immediately began feeling bad for lying to both Ichigo and Rukia.

"Rukia I'm sorry… I didn't tell Ichigo everything. But I'm sure what I've said won't keep him away, or you for that matter." He said softly to himself.

"On the contrary I'm sure it will keep them apart for a long time, that is unless you say something…" A voice said from the door.

"Hinamori! What are you doing here?"

"This moment is vital to the plan, and you can't be alive to fix it….."

"!!"

Renji coughed up blood and slowly fell to the floor as Hinamori removed her sword from his body. He eyes began to fall dark as he looked at his assassin.

"Aizen's plan… will prevail…."

* * *

AHHHHHHH! I bet no one saw that coming!! MUHAHAHA! A cliff hanger! But don't worry, I'll try to keep my promise this time and Update sooner. BUT OH NO! Hinamori is bad! Sorry guys, when She went to Azien way back when in my story he gets to her, there will be a flash back on it in a future chappie! And this is BAD for Ichigo and Rukia, guys….how will they make it? cries Wait…it's my story, why am I sad? Again, some parts were a little rushed, so let me know of any errors. Anyways…..Don't forget to…….

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_

_**Next Chapter: Dear Mother, Love Ichigo**_


	14. Dear Mother, Love Ichigo

This is how much I love my readers. Here's another one! It short, but it gets to the point. Enjoy! 

Chapter 14: Dear Mother, Love Ichigo

* * *

One week had gone by since the incident at the hotel. Nothing was the same in the apartment. Everything was quiet; barely anyone talked. Ichigo sat on his bed with his arms above his head. He lay quietly, staring at the ceiling, waiting. But what was he waiting for? He wasn't entirely sure.

He blinked. "_What am I waiting here for?" _ He asked himself.

He continued to stare coldly at the ceiling as he contemplated what he was laying there for. He could be waiting for a better conversation with Inoue. She hadn't shown her face in school or at the apartment for the entire week. Tatsuki was still here, but even she couldn't find or sense Inoue anywhere and was starting to worry. The whole incident was so chaotic; everything said was out of anger toward Rukia. He never meant to hurt Inoue. Everything could have went so much smoother if he hadn't been so worried about how to let someone down gently and just told the truth. Cheating on Inoue made things worst... in more ways then one.

Ichigo sat up slowly and removed his t-shirt. He still had on his beater and sweat pants. He sighed one good time and rolled onto the floor to do his push ups.

"_Who am I kidding?"_ He thought as he worked out.

55…..56…..57….58

"Hey Ichigo…." Someone from the hall yelled.

The voice was welcomed. The silence the house had been holding for the past week was unbearable.

"Gimme a sec," Ichigo huffed.

96….97….98….99…100

"What's up Ishida? I'm a little surprised you're talking to me…." Ichigo said sitting up on the floor next to his bed.

Ishida slowly entered the room. He had just emerged from the shower. He was still a little wet with his t-shirt sticking to him some.

"I shouldn't be, but we can't keep this up…" He started as he moved toward Ichigo's bed and sat down.

"Yeah, that's true." Ichigo said somberly as he gazed out the window.

"Have you heard from her yet?" Ishida asked out of the blue.

"No, I haven't. I asked Tatsuki a few times if she'd seen-"

"Not her."

Ichigo blinked again. "_Damn it. I don't want to talk about this…."_

"Ichigo-"

"I heard you. Give me a minute, ok."

Ichigo switched his focus from the window to Ishida. He breathed softly a few times before he spoke. This was going to be a long talk.

"She's married Ishida…."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I don't know the details, but that's what Renji said. I don't think he would lie to me about something like that…."

Ishida looked at Ichigo for a long moment. He knew that behind the clueless-ness that was Ichigo there was a man with a heart and it was hurting.

"Ichigo, why don't you go see her. Find out what's going on. It's not like Kuchiki to do something so rash-"

"What you mean like giving your powers to someone you barely know? Or being executed for that same man…she's not rash at all."

Ichigo huffed again. He was making himself upset. Now he knows why he was sitting in the bed, just laying there; he didn't want to get upset… about Rukia. He didn't want to get up or move around. Everything he did made him think of her. Even the push ups made him think about her. Not only had Inoue been gone for a week, but Rukia had been gone too. What could have happened to make her not come? Unless of course-

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, sorry, got a little lost in my thoughts."

Ichigo stood up and went to his closet for a towel.

"There is a reason for everything. I'm sure there is a good one for this situation…" Ishida said trying to comfort his cousin.

"Yeah I guess. Anyways, how are you doing Ishida…. You know, with everything."

Ishida moved slightly on the bed. He adjusted his glasses and spoke slowly while Ichigo continued looking for a towel.

"I'm not bad. I'm a little concerned about how Inoue acted before she left. That yellow glow you said she had... she hasn't used that kind of power since-"

"Since the war, yeah I know. I know what we went through was rough, but that wasn't like her. And this disappearing act…."

"Yeah, I know." Ishida sighed.

Ichigo sighed as well. Nothing was going right. Everything was completely out of sorts. And on top of this, the hollows had also randomly stopped attacking. There was something strange going on.

Ichigo plugged into his closet and finally found a towel.

"Finally, that took forever. I'm going to take a walk after I shower. I may be back a little late."

Ishida looked up a little surprised. He stood from Ichigo's bed and headed toward the door with him.

"Really? A walk? Where to?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo headed toward the bathroom and looked back half heartedly at Ishida.

"I think I'm gonna visit my mom's grave."

Ishida blinked as Ichigo shut the door to the bathroom.

* * *

A solemn Rukia paced the hallway of the 4th squads' medical facility. After a week, there was no word, no hint of who assaulted Renji. Soul Society was on alert. Who would attack a candidate for Captaincy, and in the Kuchiki household?

"Rukia?"

Rukia stopped in her tracks and looked up to see who called her name.

"Captain Unohana? Is everything ok? How is Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Easy, slow down Rukia."

Rukia took a breath and calmed herself. "I'm sorry captain. It's just, it's been a week and I still haven't heard much of anything. What's going on?"

"Rukia, Renji isn't doing too well. His' wounds are getting better, but he was stabbed with some kind of poison as well."

"What?" Rukia asked sadly.

"We are not sure how it was done, but whoever did it was an expert at kidou. The poison was inserted in another open wound from Renji's earlier battle that day with the hollows. It was moving around undetected like a predator. We almost didn't catch it. To be able to keep something like this concealed…. it had to be someone powerful. And to top it off, the person that did this, is more than likely someone within our mist."

Rukia and the captain looked at each other with worried eyes.

"Captain, what's going on?" Rukia asked with watery eyes. "Is Renji going to make it?"

The captain turned away for a moment, then turned back half way to address Rukia.

"We don't know. The poison caused him to slip into a coma. We did realize the severity of his condition and we tried to contact Inoue Orihime from the human world, but apparently she has gone missing."

"!!"

"A hell's butterfly has been sent with a message of what has been going to Kurosaki Ichigo and his comrades today. Hopefully, they may be able to help with Inoue's whereabouts so we can heal Abarai, but other than that, if we can't find her…."

"Captain…."

"Rukia, I'm sorry."

The captain turned to leave with tears in the young lieutenant's eyes. Rukia slowly walked back to the window of Renji's room and put a hand on the window. A single tear came out of each eye as she watched the man lying on his soon to be death bed if Inoue was not found.

"Renji…"

* * *

Fall was beginning to take its toll on the graveyard. Leaves were blowing all over the place, grave site flowers were beginning to wither, overall most of the graves were not very well taken care of. Ichigo walked slowly as he looked over all the graves. He kept his hands in his jacket pocket until he reached his mother's grave.

"It's been a while mom…" Ichigo started as he walked over to the grave.

He took a brief look around and took a seat on the ground in front of it. He opened his jacket and took out a pen, an envelope, and a note book.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid…" Ichigo said and chuckled a bit. He looked at his mom's grave once more, then down to the paper.

"Well, here goes nothing. Its better then letting this stuff rot in my brain." Ichigo said as he hesitantly began writing in the notebook.

_Dear Mother,_

_I know it's not my usual time of year to visit you, but I've come to ask for your help. I can't speak the words out loud. I know after all this you would think I've left my pride behind me, but I haven't. So that's why I'm writing you. There are so many strange things happening right now. With the hollows and with Inoue, but all I can think about is Rukia. Is that selfish of me? As soon as I open my eyes, she's on my mind. Since you died, she has been the only one to fill my heart. And now, she's married to someone else. I gave her everything I had to offer. Was it not good enough? Am I not good enough? _

Ichigo sighed, and continued writing.

_Rukia and I have been through so much. I don't think this is it. But to get to the point, I guess what I'm asking you is what do I do? Should I swallow my pride and go see her? Should I wait? And if I do go, what if something happens here while I'm gone? Mom, I'm so lost right now. I miss you._

Ichigo stood slowly and approached his mom's grave. He smiled and signed the letter.

_Love, Ichigo_

He tore the piece of paper out of the notebook, put the letter in the envelope, sealed it and set it on his mother's grave.

"I don't know where you are mom, but I hope you get this." Ichigo smiled again and walked away from the grave, just as a hell's butterfly began trailing behind him.

* * *

Awwww! Ichigo is so sad! But don't worry everyone; it should get better….maybe…. This was kinda short, not my usual, but it was needed for plot development. Next chapter will focus even more on the plot, so it should be interesting, and then we'll get to poor Renji too! And don't forget to…..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Next Chapter: Roaches


	15. Roaches

Sorry for the delay! Here's a new one!

Chapter 15: Roaches

* * *

_Roaches; they are despicable creatures. Roaming around in trash, running away in fear, only coming out when you least expect. They're like cowards; never confronting their enemy head on and scattering around disgracefully. And just when you think you've killed them all, there are always more, waiting in the dark…just waiting._

Three dark figures stood from afar, watching a young man walk away from a grave. They looked hard, and devilishly as the wind blew threw their garments. One of them took a step closer in the young man's direction.

"Easy Grimmjow….. don't get too excited." One of the figures said.

Grimmjow took a step back and grit his teeth. He threw his hands in his pockets and continued taking heavy steps in the speakers' direction. He face showed nothing but frustration and anger.

"You know what? I don't know why I've been listening to you all these fucking years. You keep saying "it's coming" like your some great planner…. like you know shit. Well, lemme tell you something YOU ARE NOT AZIEN!"

The figure stood coolly and just smiled as he leaned up against the nearby tree. Grimmjow stood not more than a foot away from the other man. His eyes were enraged. Kurosaki Ichigo, the one person that could beat him, the one person he has wanted to defeat for 4 years was right in front of him; and now he had to wait?

Grimmjow took another step forward and prepared to draw his sword. The other man looked toward the 3rd figure. Then both sets of eyes stared at Grimmjow coldly.

Grimmjow laughed, "What's that gonna do?"

"Nothin' much, but cost your life…."

"What the-!" Grimmjow could barely let out, "Ichimaru, CALL THIS BITCH OFF ME!!"

Grimmjow was trapped by the 3rd person's power. He couldn't escape. He struggled in vain, wasting his strength as he attempted to twist his way free.

Ichimaru just gave a small sly smile….. "Now, what would I do that fo'?"

Grimmjow's eyes went wide with distress as his world began shrinking; he couldn't breath. Ichimaru pushed himself off the tree and took a few steps closer to Grimmjow who was now unable to stand. He was being crushed by immense power.

"Grimmjow, what do you think about Roaches……"

* * *

A glum Ichigo walked home slowly. He stopped briefly and took in a breath of air as he scratched his head. He closed his eyes, and then opened them to be surprised by a butterfly in his face.

"A hell's butterfly?" he questioned as he looked at it, waiting for the message.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, It is important that you report to Soul Society ASAP. Preparation for what is to come must begin now. Abarai Renji has been gravely injured by an unknown assailant, thought to be associated with Azien's old plan. His condition is critical, so if you are able to locate Inoue Orihime, please have her accompany you. Also, with the recent events, it has been decided that the time to reassign captains to the 3__rd__, 5__th__, and 9__th__ divisions is now. The ceremony will be held tomorrow night. You have been chosen to replace one of those captains, you must be in attendance. _

"Renji in critical condition," Ichigo questioned, "What is going on?"

First Inoue was gone, and now Renji is dying. Ichigo thought for a moment, but decided to head to Soul Society right away, there was no finding Inoue, but he still had to tell someone to be on the look out.

"Ishida…" Ichigo looked up to the sky for a moment, "We haven't done this since the war; I hope I can still do this…"

Ichigo concentrated all his energy until a low blue light was emerging from him. He directed the blue light from himself to the street. It continued running its way through the town until it reached his apartment building. The light zoomed up the elevator and into the hall of his floor. It finally reached his apartment and went through the door, straight to Ishida.

"Ishida, can you hear me?" Ichigo said, still not sure if it was working.

Ishida was in his room lying on his bed, he immediately shot straight up at the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"Ichigo?! What's wrong? You haven't called me like this since-"

"Yeah I know. There's something up, and I have to leave for Soul Society now, so I contacted you like this. I don't have time to come home."

"What's wrong?" Ishida asked alerted.

"Renji was injured badly by someone in Soul Society. It may be related to what's going on now, with the hollows and stuff. Have you heard from Inoue?"

"No, I haven't." Ishida answered sadly.

"Well, I'm leaving now, so if you find her, let her know Renji may die without her help."

"How do you know?"

"Why else would they call for her? They also moved up the date to assign captains to those 3 squads."

"What is the new date?"

"Tomorrow, so make such everyone knows so they can be there for it. I'll be sure to send someone to let you know the exact time."

"Wow, this is crazy. Soul Society is really worried."

"Someone attacked Renji, he's damn near a captain. They have good reason to be worried."

"That's true. Hey Ichigo…."

"Yeah,"

"You be careful. And I'll be on the look out for Inoue."

"Thanks Ishida. And Kon will be in my body, just a heads up. See ya."

"Yeah…."

The blue light disconnected from Ishida and zoomed back to Ichigo on the same path it came within seconds. The connection was terminated. Ichigo sighed and took Kon out of his pocket and swallowed him He was immediately injected from his body.

"Well look who finally decided to dust me off!" Kon yelled.

"Sorry Kon, but I can't talk now. Ishida will fill you in. I gotta go."

"Ok…" Kon said a little upset.

Ichigo took his sword and stuck it into the air in front of him. He turned it and the doors to soul society opened before him. How he loved being able to control a hell's butterfly. It was so much easier to get to Soul Society.

He quickly turned back to Kon, waved and took one more look around. When he returned to this world he would be a captain.

"A captain," Ichigo repeated to himself as he vanished through the doors. But with everything happening, Ichigo still had one person in the front of his mind. "I wonder how Rukia is dealing with all this…"

* * *

Ishida sat in his bed still in shock. This week has been one for the records on the personal and catastrophic levels. It a lot for one person to bear, how Ichigo was still sane he would never know.

He slowly let his feet swing over the side of his bed and let them hit the floor as someone knocked on his door.

"Ishida, are you alright, I thought I heard you talking, and answering yourself…" a voice from outside the door said.

It was Tatsuki. She was still staying here, hoping Inoue would show up. She was more worried than anyone else. This week had been the longest for her.

"No, I'm talking to myself. They door's open, come in." Ishida said.

Tatsuki slowly opened the door and stepped in. She was never alone with Ishida in his room before, it was a little odd, especially considering the weeks past events.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ishida said back, still sitting on his bed, his hands balled up into fists.

"So… who were you talking to?" she asked a little hesitant.

"Ichigo, he is leaving for soul society."

"Ichigo? How? He isn't here is he?"

"No, he's not here. It's this telepathic thing we can do since the war. We think it's a Quincy thing, but we're not sure."

"Oh, wow, since the war?"

"Yeah…."

The air in the room was very thick. After Inoue disappeared, for the majority of the week Tatsuki had blamed Ishida for letting Inoue go to Ichigo in the first place. They argued a lot the first few days until they just stopped talking to each other all together. This is the first conversation they have had in 3 days.

"Well," Ishida began trying to break the ice, "It appears that Soul Society has an "Azien believer" in their mists; someone has attempted to murder Abarai Renji."

"Murder Abarai!? What in the world…"

"Yeah, that's why Ichigo left right away. Soul Society also moved up the date to assign captains to the squads formerly belonging to Azien, Ichimaru, and Tosen."

"So soon? That wasn't scheduled for another year! They most think something big is coming."

"I imagine so."

Ishida stood, startling Tatsuki for a moment.

"I'm going to call Ichigo's family and let them know. I'll let Urahada know as well so the transport can be ready. And Arisawa,"

"Yeah?"

"If you see Inoue, try to talk her into coming. Abarai may die without her."

Ishida walked past Tatsuki and out of the room to start making phone calls. Tatsuki stood still in Ishida's room, letting everything she was just told sink in. What was going on? Was another war with hollows really coming? Would she be strong enough to fight again?

"Orihime, where are you?" she whispered silently to herself.

* * *

Grimmjow struggled and slightly raised his head with a confused and angry look on his face. "_Roaches…?_" He thought to himself.

"Tell me Grimmjow, watcha think about 'em?" Ichimaru asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ME ABOUT ROACHES FOR?" Grimmjow yelled still hardly able to breathe.

Ichimaru continued with his evil smirk, now looking sideways at his "comrade". He tilted his head and grinned another time before finally giving the ok for Grimmjow to be released.

Grimmjow fell to the ground gasping for air, starring at Ichimaru with rage. There were some many ways he wanted to kill this man, if only he could get near him.

"So, what do you think about them?" Ichimaru asked again.

Grimmjow looked up with disgust. How could this man nearly kill him and still want him to answer such a stupid question?

"I don't think anything of them…they are nothing." He finally replied.

"Exactly," Ichimaru began, "Nothing."

He smiled and squinted his eyes with delight and continued.

"Ya see I know I am not Azien, wouldn't want to be. You see, Azien was a rat. He would send out his soldiers, other mere rats, and they would come out in the daylight, get caught, tell parts of his plan, cause messes, and get killed. No, real order if ya ask me…"

Ichimaru turned to the stranger and winked as he turned back to Grimmjow to finish explaining.

"Me, I'm a roach. I send out my fellow roaches in the night to sneak up on our enemy. And I don't send out just any roach, I send out the ones that are useless to me, that can be killed by the tons, to tire out our enemy. And just like humans when they have an infestation, the shinigami will bring experts in. And when the experts come to exterminate, they leave, when they think the job is done. But what is the rule of roaches….?"

Ichimaru started at Grimmjow just smiling. Grimmjow turned his head, but decided to answer, since he knew what do say.

"You can't just kill the roaches you see. If you don't get the hive, you'll never be ride of them…." Grimmjow paused for a moment. He started to think about when Ichimaru said to release everything. "If you are like these roaches, then why are you releasing everything?"

"That's easy! I'm releasing everything that I want those experts to exterminate. They have yet to see my hive…." Ichimaru face turned serious as he spoke his next words and slightly opened his red eyes, "And neither have you."

Ichimaru left with the stranger following close behind as something shimmered as they disappeared. Grimmjow was speechless. He was positive he had seen all the hollows that man had been working on. What else could there be to hide? What monster did he create…?

"No way. Could that espada be part of his plan…?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes trying to get a better picture of the stranger in his head. He thought it was just another new espada Ichimaru created at first, but there was something in the way Ichimaru winked at her. She couldn't have been just anyone. How could he be so stupid not to notice who it was.

He thought hard, from the first time he looked at the stranger. He could see the white female espada robes, so it was a given that she was female. But nothing else was clear from his memory while he faced her, not until she walked away. He focused on her turn, he couldn't quite see her face, but something shiny caught his eye, that shimmer…..

Grimmjow's eyes widened with shock. "That bitch was wearing….hair pins."

* * *

_Author note: Whew! Craziness! Yikes….and Ichigo is back in Soul Society! I wonder what will happen?? And who is that stranger? We'll see in the next few chapters. And sorry for the long wait, I have two jobs again and it's making it hard to study for school. Next chapter should be up Monday or Tuesday. Its half way done!! And don't forget to REVIEW!! It's good for me and YOU!!_

_**Next Chapter: What it means to Lead.**_


	16. What it means to Lead

It feels nice writing again! …gosh I work too much. And school…yeah…about that…..

Anyways! Here's the next chappy!

And for those who may be wondering, my other story A Day to Remember, will be updated later today as well.

_**Chapter 16: What it means to Lead**_

* * *

The sun slowly began to rise across from the outskirts of Soul Society, to the heart of Seretei. It made its way slowly through the streets at first, inching its way into every corner, and every home; warming the faces of the shinigami it touched. It even managed to warm the face of one forlorn woman who waited alone in a cold hallway of the 4th squads' hospital.

She sat in a chair, just outside Abarai Renji's room. She was fading in and out of sleep trying hard to keep her eyes open. The sun, once partially on her face began to cover her whole body.

"Ah," she sighed at the feeling, "Morning all ready?"

She squinted as she opened her eyes wider, trying to get used to the light. She sat up and turned slowly to look inside the widow that was above her head; into Renji's room. He was still asleep. Rukia sighed.

"Renji, you are so much stronger than me. I know you can make it through this," She whispered into the window.

Her eyes lowered a bit as she stared at the man with a heavy heart. There are still so many things they needed to talk about, so much left undone. The way their conversation ended, was not right. That is not how she and Renji were meant to part ways.

"Rukia…?" a small voice called.

Rukia jumped, and turned to see who called her, "Ah, Hinamori. You scared me."

Hinamori looked at Rukia with saddened eyes, "How is he?" she asked.

"Not well. But even if Inoue is not found, I think he will make it. Renji is strong." Rukia answered with a smile. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? General Yamamoto moved up the ceremony to announce the new captains to today. There is a lot of work to be done. Everyone should be waking up soon."

"Today?"

"Yes, mainly because of, well, you know." Hinamori said as she stared at Renji.

"I see." Rukia said sadly.

"Well, I just came to check up on you two. I'll see you at the ceremony?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Rukia sighed as the young woman began to walk away. She closed her eyes and hesitantly asked Hinamori another question. She knew she had no right to ask, no right to care, but she couldn't help it. "Hey, Hinamori,"

Hinamori stopped and turned around. "Yes, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," Rukia said opening her eyes, "I was just wondering; do you know if Ichigo was chosen, to be one of the captains I mean."

"Yes, he was. He's here already; he arrived late last night. He is staying at the 6th division quarters. Captain Kuchiki offered the room; I think he even met him when he arrived." Hinamori answered.

"With Ni-sama?" Rukia questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. Well, I have to get going. Lots of preparations you know," Hinamori turned a little too fast and brushed into the wall. There was a scrapping noise as she was turning. She looked at Rukia, then smiled and waved once more. Rukia returned the smiled as Hinamori continued walking away.

Rukia was about to enter Renji's room until something caught her eye. She walked slowly over to the wall Hinamori ran into and touched it with her finger tips. There was a scratch on the wall from where she hit the wall.

"_This mark was not here earlier. It must have happened when Hinamori hit the wall, but this is a scratch from a weapon. Why would she have a weapon unsheathed?"_ Rukia thought, _"It wasn't her sword, I would have noticed that…."_

Rukia was taken away from her thoughts as she heard coughing coming from Renji's room. She immediately dropped her hand from the wall, forgetting everything and ran into Renji's room.

His soft coughing turned into violent spurts. Rukia held his hand tightly and looked upon him with fret. After a few moments, he returned to his silent slumber. Rukia's eyes began to tear up.

"Don't worry Rukia this is a good sign,"

"Captain Unohana, you're up too?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I wanted to check on the two of you. Renji appears to be making progress." The captain remarked.

"Really?" Rukia as very surprised.

"Yes, the coughing shows he's fighting. This was no normal poison. Had he been a weak man, he may be dead by now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't want to worry you at first, but, the poison was inserted with kido, but the poison itself is nothing I have ever seen. But I can tell you, it was derived from a hollow."

"A hollow?! Who would do such a thing!?" Rukia yelled.

"We don't know. But we have done all we can. Right now, it is up to Renji whether or not he lives. And I believe he will make it. Renji is a fighter." Unohana finished.

"Yes he is." Rukia smiled and held Renji's hand tight once more. Unohana nodded and left the room, leaving Rukia to look over Renji.

* * *

In the sixth division all was quiet. Everyone was saddened by the condition of their lieutenant. Each member moved a little slower getting up this morning, wondering who among them would be able to hurt a fellow shinigami, let alone Lt. Abarai.

But while all the members of the 6th squad slowly began their day, Captain Byakuya was already wide awake and in his office. He shuffled though numerous papers, looking over each of them carefully. He paused momentarily when he heard someone turn his door knob.

"Byakuya, I hope you're not busy….." someone began as they slowly entered the room.

"You have already invited yourself in, why did you even bother to ask if I was busy." Byakuya asked annoyed, still looking at his papers.

"I was attempting to be respectful." Ichigo snapped back, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked coldly now looking up at Ichigo.

Ichigo walked completely into the office now and closed the door behind him. He walked toward Byakuya and looked around the room before reached the desk. The room was like any other captains' except that every thing was very neat, nothing was out of place or dirty. The room was almost mockingly clean. Ichigo finally stood before Byakuya and noticed that the room fit him perfectly; an arrogant room for an arrogant man.

Ichigo blinked, trying not to smile at his thoughts and started to ask Byakuya a question, and stopped. They had a staring contest for a brief moment before Ichigo decided to speak.

"I wanted to ask you something…" Ichigo said a little timidly.

"Then ask." Byakuya asked, returning to his papers.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya and then to his hands. They were fidgeting

"I feel a little strange asking you this, but, here it goes… I've been hearing people say that I'm not ready to be a captain; they say I'm strong, but not capable. Do you think that?"

"Of course I do."

Ichigo immediately furrowed his eyebrows and began wondering why he even asked. He proceeded to turn and leave the room.

"But-" Byakuya began, causing Ichigo to stop in his tracks, "You do have a great deal of potential and you have the heart of a leader."

Ichigo turned back around and fired back at Byakuya, not even noticing he had just received a complement, "If I have all these things why does everyone still doubt me then? Better yet, why have you always doubted me?"

"I doubt you when you doubt yourself, as will others. That is the only thing stopping you from being ready to be a captain. Being a Captain is not just about giving orders and paper work as you may believe. Being captain means you are ready to lead and make choices that may end someone's life, and you have to be ok with that. You must never doubt yourself or your choices. Why would anyone follow a man who can't even trust himself?"

Ichigo paused for a moment, pondering on his words.

"I don't doubt myself." He said sternly.

"Really? Then why are you not with my sister?"

"What!?" Ichigo said a little shocked," That has nothing to do with-"

"It has everything to do with being a captain," Byakuya said standing, "It's just one of the many times you have faltered and accomplished nothing; along with exiting Hucendo Mundo to save Inoue and even when facing Aizen that final time. _You hesitate._ What it means to _lead_ is to be sure of yourself and what you can do at all times, not just when you feel powerful, not just because you know you can win, but because you believe in yourself. And in this area you are still lacking"

"I know what I can do! I do trust myself!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Do you, boy? Do you know what it means to lead?"

Ichigo stared at Byakuya angrily. He balled his fists up and stood still. Byakuya walked up to him, stopping right before his eyes and stared right back at him.

"Do not waste my time asking questions you already know that answer to. If you had no doubt in yourself you would not be here."

Ichigo could say nothing and he lowered his glare and his fists. He has had regrets and times when he doubted himself, this much was true. And as much as he hated to hear it out loud he knew he had to hear it and Kuchiki Byakuya was the only person who would say it to his face. This is why he came.

Byakuya saw the fire in Ichigo's eyes die a little. He began walking again and walked right passed Ichigo and opened his door and exited without saying a work leaving Ichigo alone.

* * *

"Hey, Uryuu…are you awake?"

"I am now. What do you want Tatsuki? The sun is barely up?" Uryuu replied hiding his head under his pillow.

Tatsuki took it upon herself to plop down on the bed next to Ishida and pulled the pillow off his head. He grunted in protest, but finally turned over and sat up.

"What is it?" He said annoyed.

"Look at this. It was under the door this morning when I woke up."

Tatsuki handed Ishida a piece of paper. He looked at her curiously and took it. It was marked with the Seireitei seal.

"From Soul Society?" he looked at her puzzled as he opened the letter, though he had an idea what it was about.

_ It is our pleasure to inform the family and friends of Kurosaki's Ichigo's promotion to Captain of the 5__th__ division. This is an __honor __ of the highest decree and we happily extend an invitation for you to be apart of this joyous occasion._

_ The commencement will take place this evening at approximately 7 p.m. in Seireitei. Please make arrangements to be present 1 hour beforehand to be seated. Upon arriving to Seireitei, all visitors will be directed to the commencement halls' outer garden._

_ RSVP Required_

Uryuu just looked at the letter a few moments longer after he was finished reading this. He was still in shock. This was really happening.

"So, he is really leaving us, huh?" Tatsuki said, breaking the silence.

"It's looking that way," He responded somberly, "But Ichigo has been thinking about this long and hard, ever since he took the test. If this is the path he has chosen, we can only wish him the best."

"I know, but it's just… we've known each other forever. For Ichigo to not be here, I mean, it's like…" Tatsuki started to tear up a little.

"Hey, it's not gonna be like that at all. He'll still keep in touch. Everything will be fine." He said reassuringly as he put a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Everything is just so crazy right now; I just don't see anything ever being the same. Something in my gut is scaring me." She added as she sighed.

Uryuu just gave Tatsuki another "it will be ok" smile and remained silent. He didn't want her to worry anymore, especially since he had been getting that same feeling. Especially with Inoue being gone; something wasn't right about all this.

"Hey, how the hell are we supposed to RSVP to this thing?! And what do we wear?!" Tatsuki asked abruptly.

Uryuu just laughed, and hoped they would have a seat we they got to the ceremony.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

* * *

Rukia found herself walking through the halls of the Kuchiki mansion, still trying to remember how she got here.

"Oh that's right, Captain Unohana sent me home," she said answering herself.

She had been at the hospital all night and the chair she slept in for a little more than a few hours was not comfortable at all. She did need some rest, and if Captain Unohana wouldn't have persistently asked her to go home she probably would have still been with Renji.

Though she didn't want to leave, the captain was right, she needed some rest. The closer Rukia got to her room the more she looked forward to plopping down on her bed and drifting far away from her problems.

She approached her room and opened the door. She stood still in the doorway for a moment looking at the spectacle on her bed. There was a beautiful white and purple kimono lying across her bed with a note sitting on top of it.

Rukia walked over to the bed and picked up the note.

_ I thought you wouldn't have the time to pick out a dress for the ceremony tonight, so I helped you out! See ya there!_

_ Rangiku_

"Oh Rangiku," Rukia sighed as she set the note down and picked up the beautiful dress.

She placed the dress over her body and turned to a mirror so she could take a look at herself. It was a beautiful dress; it brought out the color of her eyes. The kimono was mainly dark purple with thick white swirls on the dress.

She had been debating all morning whether or not she was going to go to the ceremony. She did want to see this; it is a great honor to be invited to see a captain's promotion ceremony, and of course she wanted to see Ichigo's shinning moment. But she didn't want to leave Renji alone…

"Rukia…" a voice from behind her called.

It was no one other than her brother, standing in the doorway. Rukia was so surprised by the dress she didn't even shut the door to her room.

"Why hello Ni-sama, I didn't notice you there," she began.

"Is that what you will be wearing to the ceremony?" he asked nonchalantly.

Rukia looked back over to the dress and sighed, "It's just something Rangiku picked up for me; I don't if I'll be going to the ceremony."

"Oh?"

"I think… I am going to stay at the hospital with Renji, once I catch up on some sleep." She replied.

"I see. Well, I will be in attendance, let me know if you change your mind, our seats are together," he said as he walked out the door, "and Rukia…"

"Yes nii-sama?"

"It's not everyday one gets to see a captain's inauguration, let alone three…" he began, "and Kurosaki's commencement is going to be an interesting one indeed."

Rukia stared at her brother confused at first. She didn't understand his comment. She watched him as he walked out the door. She turned to stared at her dress, then back to the door as she heard a voice trailing off in the distance.

"Be certain this is something you want to miss…"

She ran quickly to her door to see white robes whisking around the corner.

"Nii-sama…"

* * *

"Hey there," A woman said as she exited the bathroom, "You get the invitation yet?"

"Sure did, with the special this is a one time only entrance clause attached to the back…" a man responded.

The woman laughed and plopped down on the floor next to her dear friend, Urahara Kisuke.

"They still won't let you back in?" She laughed again, "Wow, they won't let anything go. I'm surprised Ichigo wasn't banned, and here they are making him a captain. You have bad luck."

The two laughed briefly then, thought in silence for a moment. They were trying to be happy for their young apprentice, but at the same time worried about what was to come. The air just didn't feel right. Not since the disappearance of Inoue.

"Kisuke, what are you thinking?" Yoruichi asked staring off into the distance.

"Everything is just happening faster than I would like. I hope we are prepared." He answered slowly.

"You think something will happen that soon?"

"I can't be sure of how soon, but something's coming. Let's just hope Ichigo is strong again; let's hope he still has his resolve." Urahara said as he stood and headed for the basement.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked.

"You don't know? I have to prepare. We've got at least 10 people if not more that need a way to get to soul society for this thing."

"Oh yeah, good luck with that. I'll stay up here!" Yoruichi said with a grin as she lay across the floor.

"Hey, since your not busy can you RSVP to this thing for us?" Urahara yelled as he went to the basement.

Yoruichi sat up and scooted over to the table where the invitation sat. She picked it up and looked at it curiously for a moment.

"RSVP…?"

* * *

"_How the hell did this happen? What was I thinking?"_ a bald man sitting alone in a bar said to himself.

He had been there since he left the hospital that Renji was being treated. The very second he stepped outside the hospital he received a letter; a letter written and signed by the commander himself.

The young man sat quite still in his corner chair towards the back of the bar. He held the letter in his left hand and a shot glass in his right; he had a tight grip on both. From time to time his eyes would divert between the two, but mainly he stared at the letter.

"Shit," he said cursing himself again. After an hour of sitting and staring, his thoughts finally led him to taking another drink. He set the letter and his glass on the table and reached across the way for his bottle. He slowly poured the drink in the cup watching each drop fall. When the cup was full he set the bottle back down, down his drink, and slammed the cup on the table. He began staring at the letter again, just staring and thinking. Once again he decided it was time for another drink.

"So there you are, Ikkaku." A familiar voice called over the man.

He snapped out of his stupor and looked up to see who had called his name.

"Rangiku, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Matsumoto pulled up a chair and joined Ikkaku. She stared at his predicament for a moment before she spoke. She saw the letter, the bottles of alcohol, and a hell's butterfly flying overhead.

"_So, it's true_," she thought to herself. "I heard from the Captain, right after I left the hospital. He told me… about your letter."

"Che, yeah, what about it?" he said annoyed as he took another drink.

"You're not going to respond to it?" she asked surprised.

"Look, Matsumoto, the caring and understanding role doesn't suit you, so do you mind?" He asked rudely.

"Don't put your frustrations out on me. You have a decision to make…or do you just want to be a tag-a-long all your life?" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

Ikkaku looked at her shocked. He didn't know what to do or say to that; he never thought that she would talk to him like that, not since…

"Ikkaku," Matsumoto began, taking Ikkaku away from his thoughts, "I know you. I know what you are capable of. And I can't think of a better person that should be holding that letter other than you… Back then during the war, I saw someone much different from the man in front of me now. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of nothing."

"Then what's the problem?"

"…"

Matsumoto stared at Ikkaku as he tried to formulate an answer for her, but he couldn't. She sighed in concern as she stared at him.

"You don't understand," he began.

"Well it seams, neither do you."

"You don't know what you're talking about! I'm supposed to follow my captain…not this. What am I supposed to do with this?" Ikkaku asked gripping the letter, "This isn't me."

"You do no have to hide in the shadows of someone else's glory. Why you've done it thus far I'll never know, but I do know that you need to think about why you are… and why you don't have to anymore. I'll be going now. Good luck with the letter."

And with that Matsumoto stood up and left Ikkaku to ponder on her words.

He watched her leave, then stared up at the hell's butterfly and called it over. He whispered his response to the letter and then the hell's butterfly began making its way to the Central 46th.

* * *

"Dad! Look! It's about Ichigo!" Karin yelled as she ran toward her father, "Read." She said as she handed him the letter.

Isshin looked over the letter and a sheepish grin grew on his face.

"_My boy is going to become a captain today…_" he said to himself.

"Dad? Well?" Karin said waiting for a response.

"Has Yuzu read this yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, she crying, but she says she's happy for Ichigo."

Isshin sighed as he walked up the stairs to see his daughter. He could here her crying the moment he reached the staircase. Yuzu was sitting in front of her doorway.

"Yuzu…" he started.

"Don't worry about me dad. I'm ok! I am just going to miss him," she said sniffling.

Isshin smiled and ran to hug his daughter who began crying even more as she hugged him back.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry. Let's go get you and Karin something nice to wear for your brother's promotion, ok?"

Yuzu nodded and ran to her room to get dressed. Isshin walked back downstairs to see his other daughter just sitting at the kitchen table staring at the letter. As strong as Karin was she was saddened and happy at the news as well. She just showed her feelings differently. He began to walk toward her.

"Dad, before you say or do anything stupid…" she began, "I am going to miss him, but I'll never cry like Yuzu!" she said trying to hold back tears.

Isshin didn't know what to say to her. She never cried. Suddenly he lifted his head up and smiled. He knew just what to do.

"KARIN COME HUG DADDY!!!" He yelled as he flew threw the air toward her.

Karin stopped him mid-way with a kick to the face and he landed right in front of her.

"THAT WAS THE STUPID THING I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO!" she yelled, "But thanks dad…" she said as she ran upstairs.

Isshin smiled to himself. Getting a thank you out of Karin was worth a hundred kicks. He looked back at the letter and sighed again. His son was really leaving to become a captain; everything was a little surreal. For the very reason he left Soul Society, his son was going back to stay.

Isshin sat in the chair still thinking about everything that was going on, with his son, with Rukia, and then there was Inoue's strange disappearance. He was sure everyone else was worried about this too.

He reached over to the counter and picked up the phone and dialed Urahara.

"Hello?"

"Isshin is that you?"

"Yes it's me! Yoruichi what are you doing there? Where is Kisuke?"

"He's in the basement preparing for everyone's departure. You got the invitation I take it."

"Yes I did."

"And?"

"And we'll see what happens. I believe my son has made the right choice."

"Really?"

"I'd have to say my offspring are doing pretty well for themselves!" Isshin said laughing.

Yoruichi laughed as well, "Isshin you'll never change. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Have you figured out how to RSVP to this thing yet?"

"RSVP…?"

* * *

Walking rather slowly, a tall man entered a bar. He looked around briefly until he found a familiar face, well rather a familiar bald head.

"Ikkaku… is that you? I should have guessed I'd find you in a bar this time of day." The man began.

Ikkaku took another shot of his drink and looked up to the man who addressed him. He raised an eyebrow and grinned at the face in front of him.

"You should talk. I don't suppose you came in here just for me, eh Ichigo?" he replied.

Ichigo smiled briefly as Ikkaku kicked a chair from under the table towards him. He nodded and accepted Ikkaku's offer to join him.

The two were silent for most of the afternoon. The most words spoken were when it was time to order another round of drinks. Neither looked at each other; they kept staring at their own empty glasses after each shot, just thinking about the future. It wasn't until their tenth drink that the alcohol began taking effect; the slight pink tent in their checks made that apparent.

Though the bar tender knew they were nearing their limit, he still brought the two men over their 8th bottle. He decided to say something this time so the two could at least start talking about their problems.

"You two know its only noon right? What could be bothering you so much?" the bar tender asked politely.

Ikkaku looked a little annoyed by the remark. He was in deep thought and a little surprised by the bar tenders question, but mostly, he was annoyed.

"What's it to you old man? We're paying, just give us the bottle," Ikkaku replied angrily as he waved the old man away.

"As you wish sir; it's just a shame to see two young men waste their talents on such a thing…" The old man said as he placed the bottle on the table and left the two alone.

Ikkaku watched as the old man walked away before he reached for the bottle again. When the man was out of site he poured Ichigo and himself another shot. Ichigo down it right away; Ikkaku followed shortly after and continued pouring the shots.

"Can you believe that old guy? Wasting our time my ass; I'm thinking." Ikkaku said as he took another shot.

"Thinking about what?" Ichigo asked as he took another shot as well.

Ikkaku starred off into the distance for a moment before he answered, then turned back to Ichigo.

"You're lookin' at the next captain of the 3rd division." He said as he took yet another shot, but this shot went down a little ruff.

Ichigo looked at him wide eyed as he replied, "YOU?! Wow, I mean, what happened? What about-"

"Renji? They say he may not make it. I asked what happens if he pulls though and they said their decision would still stand." Ikkaku answered

"What made you decide to take it?"

"I really don't know," he said as he looked into the distance again, "…was it spur of the moment or slip of the tongue? I'm still trying to figure it out. I responded to the letter they sent me not too long ago."

He looked over to Ikkaku's hand and saw the letter. Ikkaku tossed the letter over to him. Ichigo continued staring at his friend for a moment; he wasn't quite sure what to say. Ichigo unraveled the letter and read.

_ To 3__rd__ Seat of the 11th division, Madarame Ikkaku,_

_ As you know, Lt. Abarai Renji is in critical condition, and will not be able to accept his promotion to captain of the 3__rd__ division. So a decision was made to withdraw this promotion from Lt. Abarai and reissue it to you._

_ Please excuse the abrupt mannor in which this proposition has come to you, but your prompt response to this letter is needed. Please respond by way of a hell's butterfly with your decision to accept or decline this position to the __Central 46 Chambers by midday._

_ Commander Yamamoto_

Ichigo folded the letter back up and handed it to Ikkaku, who then put the letter in his pocket.

"I don't know what I was thinking. This is not what I wanted. I wanted to follow the Captain, and fight by his side so that maybe, just maybe one day I could be as strong as he was; or die trying."

"Ikkaku…"

"I let Matsumoto get to me. Me… a captain? I only concern myself with me and my skills; I don't care about everyone else, I don't know why they asked me! I mean, Kira took the test too! Why not him?"

Ikkaku didn't take another shot. He just held on to the bottle, gripping it tightly. Ichigo stared at him. He understood what he was going through. This man had but one goal in life and was not faced with something completely new. The war changed that for him, he showed great potential and was even given a squad to lead when the Soul Reapers were divided into smaller groups for battle. The man he is and the man he was becoming are two different people. It must be overwhelming for him.

"Ikkaku, Kira didn't pass the test, you did. Kira didn't lead the southern attacks during the war, you did. And Kira didn't defeat the Vasto Lorde when they appeared in that region, you and your squad did. What are you afraid of?" Ichigo asked sternly.

"What are you afraid of?!" Ikkaku shot back at Ichigo, "Why are you here? Why are you drinking? Are you not the savior who defeated Azien? Are you not the man who defeated 2 Vasto Lorde alone!? What happened to that man? What happened to both these war heroes? Are they hiding together?!" he yelled.

Ichigo paused in shock. He had no idea that being a captain bothered Ikkaku so much. He also didn't know his predicament was so obvious.

Ikkaku eventually calmed down and poured another drink. He offered another to Ichigo, but he refused it. Ikkaku just held his glass and stared at it.

"You know what we're acting like?" Ikkaku asked.

"What's that?"

"Do you remember the beginning of the war?"

"Barely." Ichigo replied.

"Well, I remember two men who acted just how we are acting now. I recall a man who was afraid to fight while his inner-hollow was trying to take over; I recall that man worrying about not being able to protect everyone's lives…"

Ichigo stared at Ikkaku intently, waiting for him to finish.

"I recall another man who nearly got himself killed because he didn't fight at his full potential; because he didn't want anyone to know about his bankai; because he wanted to continue serving under his captain. How did these two men become heroes of a war when they were afraid?"

Ichigo thought back to the moment he was at his weakest and saw 1 face. That person reminded him of who he was and what he was capable of and he never forgot after that day, until now.

"_That bastard Byakuya was trying to make me remember that_," Ichigo thought as he looked up at Ikkaku, "Those two men became heroes because they had good friends remind them that they should never be afraid and always do your best, no matter the consequences. At least, I know that's what happened with one of those men…"

Ikkaku looked up at Ichigo and grinned as he remembered when Captain Komamura told him of this very same thing.

"That's what happened with _both_ of those men," he said as he chuckled, "I guess I can't always fight under the Captain if I'm working on passing him up as my new goal. I don't think the Captain would want me to hold back my strength or my potential; not now, not ever. We can't be afraid of ourselves, eh Ichigo?"

Ichigo grinned and nodded at his friend. He looked up to the ceiling and cursed himself for letting Byakuya be right about something.

"That's what it means…to lead." Ichigo said quietly.

Ikkaku looked at his friend an grinned. They had both finally come to the answer they were looking for all morning. He no longer felt the need for another drink.

"I think you're right,"Ikkaku started, "How bout we get outta here? I think we have somewhere important to be later."

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a grin, "let's go."

The two men immediately stood up to leave and fell, face first on the ground. The two looked around them wondering what had happened and they noticed the 5 to 10 bottles of alcohol they were surrounded by.

"Damn it Ikkaku! Why couldn't you get insight 5 bottles ago!? How they hell are we going to make it to the ceremony?! Ichigo yelled.

"IT AIN'T MY FAULT YOU CAN'T HANDLE YOUR ALCOHOL!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

The bar tender saw the commotion and ran over to help the men back up into their chairs.

"Gentlemen, please calm down! I think I have something that can help you two." He began.

"Old man unless you have something that can remove drunkenness and hangovers, you are no use to us!" Ikkaku yelled.

"But I do."

Both men stared at the bar tender in disbelief.

"You do?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I started making it when you guys got to your third bottle. I knew you would need this for the ceremony by that point."

Ichigo and Ikkaku looked at each other, then back to the bar tender.

"You know who we are?" They asked together.

"Why of course! That orange and bald head are unmistakable!"

Ichigo and Ikkaku rolled their eyes respectively as the man walked away to get his "remedy" from behind the counter.

They both watched as the man pulled out a bubbling concoction that had chucks of food in it as well.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked.

"This stuff will knock the alcohol right out of your system!" the old man replied.

"What's in it?" Ichigo asked eyeing the concoction.

"Just a bit of this and a bit of that…" The old man said as he poured both men a glass, "Now, drink up!"

The two looked at each other, then back to the bubbling glass. They both felt like shit and they would be an embarrassment if they went to the ceremony hung over.

They both picked up their cups and put it to their mouths.

"On the count of three…" Ikkaku suggested and Ichigo nodded.

"One, two, three!" they both said as they downed the drink.

They both almost choked as it went down; they gagged the entire time. By the time they finished the drink they both stood up with not problems and couldn't feel any alcohol in them at all.

"Hey, nice job old man!" Ikkaku said, "This stuff works great!"

"Don't thank me yet," the bar tender started, "You have about 15 minutes to find a bed before you fall out!"

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you before, you may not have taken it…" he said.

"Tell us what?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, that stuff knocks you out completely in about 15 minutes after consumption. Then you will wake up 3 hours later and expel all symptoms of the hangover from your body."

"What do you mean expel?" Ichigo asked.

"It's quite painful, you may want to hurry and get to a bed…."

"Old man we don't have 3 hours; the ceremony is 7, its 3 now!"

"Well I suggest you hurry and get to bed," The old man said smiling.

"Shit, I'm outta here," Ikkaku said as he prepared for the door.

"Hey Ikkaku, the next time I see you we'll be captains…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah we will," Ikkaku responded as he turned back to face Ichigo who now had his arm extended.

He took his hand and shook it, they both smiled.

"What an interesting turn of events, who'd have thought?" Ikkaku said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, then asked, "Hey Ikkaku, what made you say yes, I mean before your insight?"

"I think I'm leaning toward spur of the moment." Ikkaku said smiling, "See you at the ceremony."

Ichigo chuckled then nodded at his friend. Then the two exchanged silent good lucks to each other before departing for their beds. They had a lot to look forward to this evening, and thankfully now they can accept their fates; finally discovering what it was they were afraid of and most importantly realizing that they were leaders from the start.

_**Mean while in Hueco Mundo…….**_

"Our day is rapidly approaching," a man said smiling, "Grimmjow…"

"Gin?"

"Go to cell 4. There is a woman waiting in there. Bring her to me."

"Gin, is that woman Inoue Orihime?"

"Why yes it is."

"What is she doing here? Azien already tried this with her once! What makes you think you'll do any better?!" Grimmjow asked yelling.

"Because it's already done," Gin began as Grimmjow just stared at him shocked, "Now bring her to me will ya?"

Grimmjow still looked at Gin in disbelief. How in the world did he get that girl do what he wanted? How did Gin do this? He had to know.

"How is this possible?" Grimmjow asked seriously.

Gin looked up at Grimmjow, opened his eyes and smiled.

"Inoue Orihime…is dead."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Whew! Sorry to everyone who was waiting on this update! I will try to update at least once every week. I think this story may be coming to a close in about 5 chapters. It's in my head. I just have to type it! :P

The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write!

_**So: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**_

And yikes! Suspense at the end there! I wonder what is going on with Inoue! Time will only tell! There was a lot of plot/character development in this chapter, so now that that is out of the way…next chapter should have some surprises!

Next chapter: Receiving Fate


	17. Receiving Fate

Chapter 17: Receiving Fate

* * *

"Captain! I can't believe you! Wake UP!" a woman yelled as she pushed her captain out of his chair. "To be drinking at a time like this!"

Instead of standing, the man fell out of his chair and hit the floor rather hard. He had been drinking, again, and lost track of the time. He looked around a little groggy before his eyes finally landed on the person who knocked him over.

"Nanao-chan? Is that you?" the man asked as he rolled over.

Nanao sighed as she looked at her captain. "Of course it's me! What are you doing? The ceremony is about to begin, we should have already been seated!"

"Oh, crap. I forgot! And what an important event! I have to hurry!"

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku ran around the office trying to locate is formal attire.

"Captain…" Nanao said sighing.

It didn't take long for the man to locate everything. He located his robes and shoes in about 5 minutes and didn't look the least bit hung over.

"There we are. Have to look our best now. I am looking forward to this. 3 new captains; this should be quite a show indeed. Shall we go, Nanao?"

"Yes, lets."

* * *

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Who is it?"

"Byakuya."

"Oh! Come in ni-sama…." Rukia answered quickly.

The door slowly opened to reveal Byakuya dressed in his formal Captains attire and _very_ well groomed; even for a Noble, Byakuya out did himself.

"I came so that we may leave for the ceremony together." Byakuya said plainly.

Rukia turned to face her brother and she was exquisite. The kimono her friend brought her was the perfect mixtures of light and dark, and she especially loved the black bow that wrapped around her.

"How did you know I would attend?" she asked.

"How could you not?" was his only reply. It was all he needed to say.

"Ah, I guess your right," she began, "how could I not attend…?"

Rukia turned and began looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't look bad at all in the dress Matsumoto bought her. The dress brought out the color of her eyes just like she thought. She wanted to remove the light shade of pink on her lips, but she knew Ichigo liked when she painted her lips. She also added a slight touch of her own; her hair was slightly longer now and she enjoyed using the hair clips Byakuya gave her a year or so ago. They resembled Byakuya's greatly, just slightly more feminine and not as gaudy, and she placed them in the same manner as the ones on his head except on both sides, just slightly pulling back her hang to hang to the back.

"Rukia…"

"Yes, Nii-sama?" Rukia responded a little startled.

"When are you going to tell him? You have put this off far too long." He finished.

Rukia sighed as she turned back to the mirror, "I am going to tell him, tomorrow. Tonight is too important for him. I don't want to ruin it."

"Yes that probably is best. And Rukia…."

"Yes?" she asked as she quickly turned back around to face her brother.

"That kimono suits you well. I shall be waiting at the gate for you." And with that he left, leaving Rukia blushing. That was the first time he ever complemented her like that.

"Thank you, Ni-sama." Rukia said smiling.

Rukia made her way to the door and closed it behind her. This was going to be a wonderful ceremony, she could feel it.

* * *

"Wow! Dad, look at this!"

Isshin Kurosaki entered the ceremony hall and was completely amazed. He quickly grabbed his 2nd daughter and brought her in front of him for a better look.

"Yuzu, come on! Look at this! I've never seen this hall so beautiful…"

"Oh my goodness…." Yuzu said as she looked around amazed at all the decorations.

The hall was humongous; it could fit all of Seireitei. The hall resembled something like an opera hall with its oval shape, only twice as large of course. The seats rose from the top to the bottom; the same as for a play or opera once again, with 20 balconies.

The room was also well lit and for a good reason; there had to be enough light to show off the miraculous paintings on the wall. The paintings all showed turning points of the war. One painting ran into the other as if the events all occurred simultaneously. They were kind of like the old paintings you see of the Greek Gods during the first century.

There was a painting of Ichigo defeating Azien when you first turn around. To the right of it was a picture of Ikkaku defeating a Vasto lorde and to the left was Shuhei, Renji, Ishida, and Sado taking aim towards millions of hollows as they emerged through the sky.

Closer towards the front of the stage was a painting of all the captains fighting off their own Vasto Lorde. To the right of that painting was one of Rukia freezing 100 hollows, (the second wave that came through). To the left was Inoue healing everyone after it was all over.

And finally on the ceiling was a grand picture of everyone healing Inoue after she had saved their lives; the bright light from each person casting healing spells on the painting made the room seam even brighter.

It was breath taking. To have lived though such a thing and revisit the glorious moments on these walls. And to honor 3 new captains in this place…. Isshin had to smile.

Shortly after the Kurosaki's walked in, Sado, Tatsuki and Uryuu walked through the door and were amazed as well.

"Oh, my…." Uryuu said as he looked around the room.

"I have never seen anything so amazing…" Tatsuki whispered, "I wish Orihime could see this..."

Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Uryuu said to reassure her.

The room quickly filled up as the 7 o'clock hour drew near. All captains and their lieutenants were accounted for, excluding of course the candidates for captaincy and Renji.

Meanwhile…

The three candidates were waiting in a small room that was off to the side of the entrance. It was the type of room you would notice only if you already knew it was there.

Ichigo and Ikkaku sat in the chairs provided while Shuhei remained standing in the center of the room.

"How can you guys be sitting down? They could be calling us any moment…" Shuhei began, "and you guys look like hell."

The two men drowsily looked up at their friend, then at each other and remained seated. Shuhei chuckled and stood ready by the door. He could tell what was wrong with both of them. The only difference between him and the two men sitting in front of him was that he did his drinking yesterday.

"I am glad we all made it to this room today. So much has happened over the past 5 years. I think, no, I know we will be great captains." Shuhei said grinning.

Ichigo and Ikkaku smiled at their comrade's words. They both stood up and extended their hands. Shuhei put his hand on top of theirs and shook them at the same time.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Gentlemen, it's time..." A voice said from outside the room.

The three men nodded, changed their handshakes to quick "hand pounds" and one by one they exited the room. Their fate awaited them in the next room.

* * *

The hall was full of excitement. Many of those in the hall hadn't seen a captain's ceremony. They were looking forward to the beginning of the commencement.

Suddenly the lights in the hall dimmed and focused on the stage, as a small drum roll began, followed by a violin and piano. Curtains pulled back and revealed a beautifully decorated stage with a white drape over the floor with a glass window as the backdrop showing the night lights of Seireitei.

From the rear door of the stage Commando Yamomoto appeared and the hall filled with cheers while he approached the podium in the center of the stage.

"This is kinda like an awards show…" Karin said annoyed.

"Oh hush!" Yuzu said bright eyed as she gazed at the commander and continued clapping with the rest of the crowd.

Karin just rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

When the commander reached the podium he raised his left hand in the air slightly to call for the applause to stop. The orchestra quieted as well.

The hall quieted down and the commander cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone! Today is a day to be remembered, one that is sure to be a turning point in our history," he started.

The crowd stared at the commander intently. Waiting on his next words; all eyes were on him.

The commander took a heavy breath and continued.

"It has been 7 hard and long years since the Great Betrayal. 7 years full of bloodshed and death. During those hard times we lost 3 captains, but that my friends was not what hurt us during the war. It was fear, distrust, and a hole in our hearts that was created by being fooled by those we trusted most."

"But, despite all this, we emerged victorious, with everyone's help. And I thank you all for each drop of blood you shed to protect this world and Earth from Aizen's hell."

The crowd cheered, but the commandeered raised his hand to quiet the hall again.

"This day has been long overdue. For during our dark ours there were 3 courageous men, that went the extra mile; 3 men that went above and beyond their limits to protect the Soul's of Soul Society. Their great deeds have been recognized by others and myself; I stand here before you to present these 3 great men and to promote them to captains of the 3rd, 5th, and 9th divisions!"

The orchestra started again and the three candidates walked on the stage and the crowd erupted in cheers once again. The commander joined the crowd and applauded while the 3 men reached the center of the stage.

They all stood in the very front of the stage to the far right of the commander. A young man with "stage crew member" written on his shirt (aka Hanataro) came and removed the podium and replaced it with a table that had 3 white robes on top of it. He placed the table directly behind the commander. The stage crew member left and returned to stand next to the podium, but this time sporting a shirt with "Cloak bearer" on it.

The commander raised his hand again and the crowd quieted.

"Shuhei Hisagi, please step forward."

Shuhei gulped, "_I didn't think I would be first…"_ He thought. He slowly walked and stopped just in front of the commander.

"Despite not being formally given the role of a captain, you have been one since day 1 of the Betrayal. During the war you showed us your courage and your strength as a leader. I am proud to name you Captain of the 9th squad. Shuhei Hisagi, kneel before me."

Shuhei kneeled and lowered his head.

"I ask for your oath sir, to fight for the citizens of soul society, defend helpless souls from hollows and other evils alike, obey and allocate the rules of the 13 Gotei, and to go above and beyond the call of duty while leading the 9th division. Can you give this oath?"

Shuhei kept his head lowered and answered the commander.

"I, Shuhei Hisagi, will fight for the citizens of soul society, defend helpless souls from hollows and other evils alike, obey and allocate the rules of the 13 Gotei, and go above and beyond the call of duty while leading the 9th division. Commander, you have that oath."

The cloak bearer came around and placed the 9th division captain's robe on Shuhei and returned to his position.

"Rise, now Captain Shuhei."

Shuhei rose and the crowd cheered and the orchestra started up again. He shook the commander's hand and thanked him and returned to his spot next to Ikkaku.

The commander called for silence again as he called Ikkaku to receive his robe.

Ikkaku walked proudly to the center of the stage with the commander.

"Madarame Ikkaku. Though you were a late replacement for the injured Abarai, this by no means implies that you were less worthy. You are strong, and a good leader. You proved this many times to during the war, to no only your peers, but surprised yourself as well. I have great expectations of you. I am proud to name you Captain of the 3rd division. Please, kneel before me."

The commander repeated the same lines as he said to Shuhei and Ikkaku gave his oath. The cloak barer came around and placed the 3rd captain's robe on his shoulders'.

"Now arise, Captain Madarame!"

The crowd, especially the 11th division yelled and cheered for Ikkaku. He was the underdog in the running for captain, but everyone knew he was more than capable of running a division.

Ikkaku shook the commander's hand and returned to his place on the stage.

The room quickly quieted after Ikkaku reached his spot. It was not due to disrespect, but because there was only one captain left to be robed. The commander sensed the crowd's anticipation and started to speak.

"Of all the squads in Seireitei, it was the 5th division that suffered the most. It is the division that our greatest enemy sprang from, the division whose captain and lieutenant betrayed us …."

Ichigo watched as the Commander continued, not with a timid or hesitant expression as the previous candidates had across their faces; but with pride and courage. The commander gazed back at the next captain and welcomed Ichigo's tenacity. He removed his gaze from Ichigo and looked back to the audience.

"This next captain has to reestablish hope and faith within his subordinates; and it will be a hard road uphill. And with taking this into consideration, one man's name came to mind for this job."

The Commander slowly approached the cloak bearer and extended his hand. Hanataro graciously handed the white captains robe to the Commander and bowed as he backed away.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, please step forward." The commander said loudly.

The crowd still remained silent as Ichigo began to walk, except for his father who waved to his son to catch his attention.

"Go get'em son." Isshin mouthed as he winked.

Ichigo smiled at his father. He knew he made his father proud. He grinned and whispered back, "Thanks dad."

It was as if time was moving slower; everyone watched each step he made as he grew closer to the commander.

Ichigo, who was so cool and confident before could feel his heart beating faster and faster. There were only a few more footsteps between him and the rest of his life and he was ready to accept his new role as a leader.

He stopped and looked ahead of him. Just about 6 steps remained in his path…

He slowly began walking up the stairs. Ichigo could feel all of his friends and families' energy focused on him.

_Just five more steps…_

He exhaled and continued giving his confident glare.

_Four more steps…_

He was no longer worried about making a mistake because he's made them before.

_Three more steps…_

He didn't need to worry about leading because he's lead before.

_Two more steps…_

He didn't have to wonder if he was qualified because he was over qualified.

_One more step…_

Ichigo stopped a few inches before the Commander, their eyes met. There was a moment of silence before the commander spoke.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kneel before me, a mere Shinigami Substitute," The Commander began.

Ichigo did as he was told and kneeled in front of the Commander with his head bowed.

All of his friends had different emotions of their faces; his dad and the Ishida's looked so proud (though they would probably never let Ichigo know it), Chad and Karin had small grins on their faces, and Yuzu had tears of joy in her eyes.

Rukia had water filled eyes as well; her hands were covering her mouth, still trying to believe this was actually happening. The boy that she ran into almost 10 years ago, the boy she gave her powers to, the boy who stopped her execution, the boy who defeated Azien, was now the man before her about to receive the greatest honor from the Commander himself and become a captain.

Byakuya saw his sister's expression and silently sighed, then returned his stoic glare to Ichigo. The commander was about to speak.

"It was not too long ago that you yourself were seen as an invader, but as time went on we have all learned that the extent of your strength, bravery and courage has not bounds. We have seen you save us all time and time again; standing up for what was right and selflessly putting the lives of other souls before your own, strangers and friends alike. Kurosaki Ichigo, whether you knew it or not, these are the traits of a captain's mind, body, spirit, and heart."

"So now I ask with a heavy heart, that you make your sacrifices official; leaving behind the living world for that of the dead, and abandoning your family for the call of duty. I also ask for your oath to fight for the citizens of soul society, defend helpless souls from hollows and other evils alike, obey and allocate the rules of the 13 Gotei, and to go above and beyond the call of duty while leading the 5th division. Can you give this oath?"

Ichigo kept his head bowed and answered the same as the other candidates did before him.

"I, Kurosaki Ichigo, am leaving behind the world of the living for the world of the dead to fight for the citizens of soul society, defend helpless souls from hollows and other evils alike, obey and allocate the rules of the 13 Gotei, and to go above and beyond the call of duty while leading the 5th division. Commander, you have that oath."

The crowd continued to stare in awe.

The commander took the white robe that bared the number 5 on the back and gently put swung it around on Ichigo's shoulders. The robe landed ever so slowly onto Ichigo's back and fit perfectly in place, it was if it belonged there.

"Arise, Captain Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of the 5th squad in the 13 Gotei." The commander yelled loudly.

Ichigo raised his head first and looked at the commander who gave him a slight nod. The rest of his body rose and he slowly turned to face the crowd, as a captain for the first time.

He looked out into the crowd and his face froze. One man stood in the middle of the isle with the help of two crutches and he started clapping.

"_It can't be…Renji_?!" Ichigo said to himself.

The rest of the crowd looked in amazement as a man who was dying just a few hours ago came to support Ichigo.

"Way to go ICHIGO! I knew you'd do something right sooner or later!!" He yelled.

Ichigo shot Renji the happiest grin and the crowd roared Ichigo's name with Renji.

His family cheered the loudest and could be heard clearly over everyone else. Everyone stood up and cheered to acknowledge Ichigo's accomplishment.

Throughout the hundreds of faces, Ichigo managed to find the Kuchiki's seats among the other Captains. And surprisingly enough, _both_ Kuchiki's were standing and clapping. He passed over Byakuya's eyes' first and found an approving nod. Then he looked at Rukia. Her eyes were full of joyful tears as she cheered as loud as the rest of his family and friends did.

"I am so proud of you!" he heard her yell though the crowd with the biggest smile on her face. It was if nothing had happened between them. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back and mouth "thank you".

Seeing his family and friends so happy for him was amazing. Ichigo had never experience a feeling like this before. He would remember and cherish this moment for the rest of his life.

Ichigo ran back to Shuhei and Ikkaku and they all gave each other high fives and turned to face the crowd again and bowed as thanks for the cheers.

Applause went on for 5 minutes as the 3 new captains stood on stage. They waved their hands one more time and exited through the back of the stage.

The crowd's applause ended and everyone finally began disbursing for the reception.

"Here I go…" Ichigo said as he walked down the stairs to find his family and attend the reception.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well that's that! How did you guys like the ceremony?? I know it was long, lol. Anyways the reception is next, and I will try my best to put it up in a timely manner. This chapter was sitting around half done on my computer for a few months, I feel so bad! I hope you can forgive me!! Don't forget to **_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: SURPRISE, SURPRISE**

**And a side note, that surprise surprise is an understatement for the next chapter! I bet no one can quess what will happen next!!!**

**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO **alero1990 FOR BEING MY FINAL INSPIRATION TO PUTTING THING UP! ALSO THANKS TO THE NEW REVIEWERS WHO ASKED ME WHAT THE HECK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR TWO YEARS ON THIS STORY!! HEHEHE, I WAS WORKING!!!!

THANKS AGAIN!!


	18. Surprise, Surprise

This update is dedicated to my "day off" from work….don't question the quotes! How I loath it from keeping me away from work today….

**WARNING** And there is a LEMON in this one guys…. I haven't done one in ages, hope its ok! :P

Chapter 18: Surprise, Surprise

* * *

Drooling ever so slightly, a large frog like hollow entered the grand hall of Hucendo Mundo. The grin he carried all but told the reports he had to present to his master.

Sitting in Aizen's old chair, Gin began to smile as the hollow approached. Everything was going exactly as he thought it would. Soon, he could start what Aizen couldn't finish. The creature began his reports, but Gin stopped him mid way thru. He just needed confirmation of one thing…

"My, my, my, _three_ new captains," Gin said smiling, "Inoue dear, can you come in here?"

Gin continued smiling as Inoue strolled thru the door. He waved his hand to dismiss the minion that gave the report.

Inoue appeared ever so slowly wearing her espada robes. She was pale and held no emotion on her face. Her eyes were dark and distance. Her appearance would have scared her friends, but it did nothing but make Gin smile more.

"You know that espada dress always did suit you," he began.

"Did you want something sir," Inoue said a little coldly.

"Testy, testy. Now what would Ichigo say if he heard you talk like that?" he smiled.

Inoue's once unadorned face showed anger and resentment. She walked over to Gin who was still sitting and stood in front of him.

"Sir, I do believe part of our agreement was to not mention his name so freely in my presence." Inoue said.

Gin looked at her and did nothing but smile more. He couldn't be happier with the outcome of Aizen's plan for kidnapping that girl. The poor girl had no idea what he had stolen from her.

For her entire stay in Hueco Mundo Aizen had been poisoning her. He had been testing the drug for years before he finally began administering it through her food and drinks.

The drug was not something that leaves the body over time. It stayed with her, surrounding her heart and soul, waiting for a chance to get in. Due to Aizen's defeat, the plan had been delayed, until now that is.

Aizen had planned for this poison to reach the inside of her soul, but failed to complete one small task. In order for the poison to enter Inoue's soul, her heart had to be severely wounded, not physically, but emotionally. When the heart is under a lot of emotional stress and anxiety, it is no longer one with the soul and is vulnerable. Aizen was supposed to kill Kurosaki Ichigo to cause the needed separation, but he failed.

"My apologizes..." Gin said.

Gin loved to push buttons. It was his specialty. It helped him realize that there was another way to get the poison to enter Inoue's heart. He just had to wait for it to happen. With his plan the drug would be more potent and lasting. For the wounds from Ichigo's death can be mended, but from betrayal… that poison can last a lifetime.

Gin did think about Aizen's motive while devising a plan. It took a lot of deliberating to figure out the perfect timing for everything. He also had to figure out why the stress of being captured the first time around didn't break Inoue. The only answer he could come up with was that little Inoue Orihime was a lot stronger than she looks. So time was needed.

"…that poison sho' did make you mean." He said not bothered by Inoue's temper.

"No, it destroyed my heart," Inoue began as she twirled her fingers around a hole in her chest very similar to a hollows'. "Now I all I have left _is_ hate. Hate for any and everyone that has anything to do with Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh really?" Gin said smirking.

Inoue stared at him with more anger and rejected the arm rest he was leaning on out of existence.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking that I am on your side. You are a means to an end; the enemy of my enemy. I have no heart, no alliances. Continue to patronize me and I will reject something that you may need in the future." Inoue said while eying Gin's limbs.

"I see." Gin said.

He stood up and began to walk away from Inoue. "Please excuse my rudeness." He said as he continued to walk out of the room.

Inoue stood alone for a moment basking in her hatred, impatiently waiting for her moment to strike at that hate – her friends. But she was interrupted by footsteps.

"Why are you helping that man?" Grimmjow asked rudely appearing from the shadows.

"I don't answer to roaches." Inoue said not even turning around to look at him as he approached.

Grimjow walked swiftly towards Inoue, barely making a sound. He stopped just behind her and bent forward just a bit. He tilted his head towards her and stopped at her left ear.

He licked his lips as he began to whisper, "I guess you didn't hear me since I was so far away, so I'll ask you again: Why are you helping that man?"

Inoue could feel his warmth breath down her neck. She sneered at his close proximity, but she didn't move away as she answered him.

"You know why."

"No, I really don't. You are completely aware of what is wrong with you, yet you still want to kill a man you love?"

"I have no heart. So what difference would it make, knowing or not knowing."

"And what if you heart returns?"

"I doubt that." She snapped.

"What would you do?"

Inoue turned her head to face Grimmjow. They barely had any breathing room between each other.

"What do you want?" Inoue said staring Grimmjow down.

"Nothing," Grimmjow said as he swiftly walked in a circle around Inoue. She followed his moments with her head, not taking her eyes off him.

Grimmjow stopped at her opposite ear and leaned in once again.

"I don't care what happened to you. You're still a week bitch that can't pull her own weight. You stay away from Kurosaki. He's mine to defeat."

Inoue's eyes began to glow a fierce red at his words. With one swing of her arms she rejected and replaced the gravity surrounding Grimmjow causing him to fall. She then surrounded her barrier on him, and began to crush his body.

Grimmjow looked at Inoue and smiled. "That all you got bitch?" he said as he coughed up blood.

"You," she said as she turned to him, "are not going to kill Ichigo. I have something very interesting planned for him. I could care less about what happens to me after I'm done, so why would I give a _shit_ about those who help me reach my goal, or those who get in my way for that matter."

She then sat on top of the barrier that was wrapped around Grimmjow's body, with a leg on each side of his body. She lifted her hand and held it open for a moment and waved it in front of Grimmjow giving him a fake smile. She closed her hand ever so slightly and the barrier squeezed his body more.

He looked at her and still didn't reveal a hint of fear while all the pressure was crushing his bones. Inoue smiled at him evilly and with her free hand she turned Grimmjow's face to look directly at her.

"I think it would be in both our favor for you to help me with something." She said.

Grimmjow looked at her a little confused as he felt the pressure subsiding. The barrier became thinner and thinner until it was nonexistent. All that was left was the warmth he could feel from Inoue's inner thighs on his skin.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

The party was over.

Everyone laughed, danced, and had more than a few drinks at the reception hall. It was as if there was a veil surrounding the hall, keeping out all past resentments. There was not a Shinigami in the hall with any ill words or sarcasm. There was no mention of Inoue or the Hollow issue on Earth. Everyone just had fun. It was the type of party that you tell future generations about.

It was a new day. Ichigo stood at the head of his squad recalling the events. His squad was barely _half_ awake, but he had to get an early start.

"I feel sorry for them," he chuckled to himself as he decided to give them a few more moments as he reminisced.

It was a good night, no, a great night. He was starting to run out of words to describe it.

Renji was the highlight of the evening. He tried to stay at the party, but was escorted out and scolded by Captain Unohana, for leaving the bed while he was still listed in critical condition.

"_I'll be damned if I'm the only Shinigami to miss this!"_ he could be heard saying while being dragged away. Unohana evaluated him and assured us, he was doing much better and should be out of harms way, though he still couldn't remember his attacker.

Shortly after, the three new captains shared a dance with all the female captains and lieutenants. But it wasn't until Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki began to dance that all eyes turned to the floor.

"_Everyone is staring…" Rukia said._

"_I wonder why…." Ichigo answered, not really trying to get into it with her._

"_I need to talk to you," she said staring into his eyes._

_Ichigo looked at her. He didn't think there was possibly anything else she could spring on him, so he figured why not._

"_What the hell. I might as well. I'll stop by in the morning. I have something arranged for my squad early, so I should be by your house around 11 am." He replied._

"_Thank you, but I have one more request…" she asked._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Dance with me like nothing has changed. Dance with me like you would have 2 years ago."_

And with that Ichigo and Rukia left their awkwardness and danced beautifully across the dance floor. No hard feelings at all.

Ichigo smiled at the last image as he gazed over his squad one more time. Most of them were hung over and completely unprepared for a meeting at 7am. They were moaning and looking extremely irritated.

"… I know this is a bit of a rude awakening, but I thought what better way is there to find out what your squad is made of than when they are disadvantaged…" Ichigo started as his squad tried to muffle there groans as he spoke.

"…But, before we get started, I am aware, that a few of you may think poorly of this division, and I'm here to tell you I never want to here those words or any alike come from anyone in this squad."

The groans stopped. They quieted as their new captain spoke.

"Despite my age, I have had twice as much battle experience and 5 times as many encounters with death then all of you combined. I have had my sweat and blood running down my body, mingling with my enemies in puddles. So I will no longer say "not qualified" or "not good enough" because in the end everything is a surprise."

His squad was still as he paused. He took another breath and decided it was time to get to work.

"….Now I want to see what you're all made of. Everyone suit up. Your sparring opponent is me this morning. Get in line in order of rank, highest to lowest. Time for that battle experience..."

Everyone yelled and groaned. They were expecting to here something insightful and instead were given a death wish. Despite some harboring ill feelings towards the new captain, no one wanted to actually fight him.

"This should be fun, don't you think Captain?" his lieutenant said nicely.

"Captain. Sounds nice. You're the first one to call me that today, Hinamori."

"Well, I am your lieutenant. I will normally be the first person you see in the morning."

Hinamori blushed after realizing what she said.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean, well, I did, but…"

Ichigo laughed, "I know what you meant. Are you up to sparring me today?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be left out. That means I'm first right?"

"Yep. I am giving the lower ranks the advantage of sparring with a captain who's fought 50 or so men before him."

Hinamori laughed. "Advantage? I say disadvantage!"

"How so?" Ichigo asked as they both starting walking to the 5th divisions sparring grounds.

"By 50, you're just getting warmed up. I'm the lucky one. You're still groggy." Hinamori said laughing again. "But… I have a feeling you're warming up for something else…"

"Why does everyone in Soul Society know more about my life than me?"

Hinamori chuckled lightly this time, "You're living here now Captain. You'll learn quickly that Shinigami are full of surprises."

After forty or so shinigami cadets Hinomori was proved correct. Ichigo was just getting warmed up. He was now wide awake with a tough face gleaming at every cadet he took down. His shirt was soon removed after number twenty-five and he was glistening with sweat running down his chest and back as the sun sparkled above him.

At the end of every bout Ichigo would not smile, laugh, or make fun of the cadet, but instead he gave advice on what he wanted each individual to focus their training on. He pointed out every wrong move and how to improve footing.

At the end, Ichigo and his squad were tired, but it was well spent. The cadets and had new found respect for Ichigo as a teacher and a leader. Each member had kept a keen eye on their captain, watching his moves and others mistakes, learning how to anticipate errors, and how to make the most out of the swing of their swords. It was a great combat lesson, even for Hinamori.

"Captain, that really was a great idea!" Hinamori said happily.

"Yes, I thought it up a while ago. Everyone not only get to learn from their own mistakes, but their fellow shinigami as well. As I expected no one made the same mistakes as the ones before. Great first day."

"Yes, I do believe I learned a lot about you today Captain." Hinomori said smiling, "but they day is not over and you have a few battle left…"

Ichigo sighed and began to think of how the meeting with Rukia would be later. He did not have anything to say to her. It was fun dancing with her and pretending nothing changed but now too much had happened. What else could there be to say to each other?

"Yeah, well, I better go get cleaned up. See you later today. We have a few more things to go over in regards to the squad."

Hinomori nodded and smiled as she whispered to a butterfly while Ichigo walked away.

* * *

Grimmjow stared into Inoue's eyes wondering what she wanted. The look on her face was questionable…

"What do you want with me woman?" he sneered.

"Well, you are right. My heart…it still beats, and it still loves. The poison is strong, but it struggles to keep my heart in control."

Inoue tightened her legs around Grimmjow and he continued to stare at her.

"So that's what you want? To do something your heart would despise and finish it off. Why? Don't you miss your Ichigo?" he said snickering.

Inoue stood above Grimmjow and began to walk. She walked over his chest, his neck, and his head, thus giving him a great view of what was under her dress. She walked leisurely when she passed over his head and the dress drug slowly over his face. He saw that she was not wearing much under that dress. Despite his disgust with her personality, this view of her was enticing.

He stood and she continued walking. He followed her cautiously. Soon enough he realized she was leading him to her bedroom.

Inoue walked into her room and Grimmjow closed the door behind him. She lay on the bed facing forward with her legs open. Grimmjow approached her and leaned in. Inoue looked at him with no emotion on her face, just waiting for him to proceed.

He took a hand to her face, and instead of caressing he squeezed it roughly and pulled her closer.

"Get this woman…" he said with no breathing room between them, "I do not like you, but I hate Gin more. I will do anything to get him out of my way, including you."

"Get over with it." She said, "…and don't get any egotistical ideas about needing to please me, it's not needed. Though I doubt you could if you tried." She finished with a sneer.

He laughed and pushed Inoue down and began lifting her dress over her head. He did it slowly caressing her skin as he lifted it. As he expected she had been planning this. There was nothing on underneath the dress. He removed his half-shirt, but left his pant on for now.

Inoue looked at him confused. She didn't understand what he was doing.

"Confused? Don't worry, I am going to make sure you hate me when I'm done."

He spread Inoue's legs more and dove in. He began licking her insides so sensuously. She liked it, but at the same time hated it. The feeling was so nice, each lick hit a wall the needed so much of his attention. If only Ichigo…

"_That's right…Ichigo didn't want me like that_." She said to herself.

She stared at the ceiling blushing as Grimmjow continued. Her heart was screaming on the inside for her make him stop, but the poison kept her sound. It wanted to take full control now. If there was even a small hint of her heart left when it came time for her plans to take off, her heart may gather enough strength to return. But not if she does this.

"_My heart will run and hide after this_." She thought. Her eyes glazed over and She breathed deeply as she tried to deal with her inner conflicts.

Grimmjow had finished making her as wet as possible and began sucking on her left breast as he caressed the other with his hand. She felt disgusted with herself. But this was good.

He continued up her neck and finally reached her face as if he was about to kiss her. Inoue turned her head and Grimmjow grabbed it back and forced his way in. His tongue split her lips apart and began to caress hers. He still had his hand on her breast and the other one began to finger her.

She closed her eyes and tried to endure. The little heart she had left was fighting hard. She was no longer the Inoue that spoke to Grimmjow so sternly in the Great Hall. The poison took the back burner and let her heart feel every moment of this. She felt pain, but didn't have enough opposition to fight back. It was as if she was trapped inside her own body.

"_I did this to myself… no, Ichigo did this. This was his fault. The reason why Grimmjow is touching my insides and caressing my body is because Ichigo chose not to love me."_ She began thinking to herself.

Grimmjow didn't seam to notice Inoue's inner turmoil. He flipped her over and proceeded kissing her back and began to remove his pants.

"_Good_," she thought, " _I don't want to look at him while anymore goes on_."

She smiled with tears rolling down her eyes at the same time.

"_The poison didn't want to conquer me. It wanted me to join it. This is my decision. I want my heart to die_. _No one loves me anyways. Do as you please._"

He entered her. It surprised her because she was so lost in thought. It was ruff and hard. It wasn't like it was with- no, that didn't matter anymore.

She closed her eyes and what was left of her heart was freely invaded by the poison. Her emotions were not gone. She could still experience pleasure and wanting, but she had no conscience. And her love was replaced with angst.

All that mattered was what she wanted. And right now, she wanted to be pleased.

"You know," she said in a new tone, "I've noticed you have been holding back. I'm not a little girl."

Something didn't set well with Grimmjow. He knew what he wanted but was this really the way he wanted to go?

"Hey, you want it or not?" she asked. There was something off about the look she gave her. It was a look that _he_ would give _her_. A conniving look, not angry as she was before. It was a look a _hollow_ would give.

Grimmjow let the thoughts pass and began going harder inside her and grabbing onto her more freely. He heard her moan in pleasure. She hadn't done that earlier. He could tell she was changing. It was too late now to have any guilty thoughts or turn back.

Her moans were turning him on. She was enjoying it and it made him start releasing into her. She whispered to him for more. He touched her insides and they were still so tight and wet. He had to oblige. Hate or not he could still do her all night. She turned over and grabbed his member and began getting its attention.

He kissed her and this time she kissed him back.

Inoue really was dead.

* * *

Ichigo made his way toward the Kuchiki estate and was shown to the garden as soon as he arrived. Rukia was there waiting for him. She was wearing a white and gold kimono, not her regular Shinigami attire. She fit in with the garden's scenery rather nicely. It was full of yellow and pink flowers among other plants. The garden was huge, but Rukia, was still the prettiest thing there.

Rukia was standing near some tall sunflowers. Her hands held onto the leaves of one flower as she smelled. She let go as she heard someone approach.

"Not working today?" Ichigo asked as he approached her.

She turned to face Ichigo and answered, "No, I have some things I need to take care of here. Thank you for coming… I know there are a lot of things you don't understand…"

"A lot? Try everything."

"Ichigo please-"

"Yeah, so you're married to Renji, that much I got. What else?"

"Please stop it! I am trying to explain things to you. Yelling and cutting me off is not helping!"

Ichigo stopped yelling and turned to face some yellow followers in the garden. They were beautiful flowers. He couldn't help but wonder why life couldn't be simple, like the life of the flower. Just grow and be pretty for on lookers. It didn't have to worry about what the flower next to it was doing; or who with for that matter.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, noticing Ichigo's daze.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, still looking at the flowers.

"This is hard for me to say, but the reason I married Renji…. It's because-"

Rukia stopped as she saw two figures running through the garden. Her eyes became full of worry as she prayed they wouldn't come near.

Ichigo stopped looking at the flowers when Rukia's voice could no longer be heard. He saw that she was gazing further into the gardens. He wondered whose presence had the power to steal her voice.

He turned to see figures running back and forth, and he could hear laughing. He decided to take a few steps to get a better look and was stopped by the sound of Rukia's voice booming back to life.

"No Ichigo wait!"

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

Just as Rukia was about to answer him, a small soft voice could be heard from the other end of the garden. It was so angelic that it would warm the heart of any man. It blended in well with the sounds of bugs and wildlife within the garden. It was like a sweet whisper drifting with the wind.

Not quite hearing what the voice said Ichigo asked, "Who was," then he stopped. He could hear the voice. He didn't know what to say. He just knew he had to leave this very moment, before he killed someone.

"Ichigo wait-"

"MOTHER!" The voice said, now clear as day "...is that you?" A little girl said as she ran to greet her mother.

Ichigo continued to walk away slowly. He didn't want to look at Rukia ever again. Not only did she marry Renji, but now there was a child.

"Ichigo stop!" Rukia screamed. She was not finished. She had to explain….

"What for," he said as he continued walking away.

But as he spoke the little girl ran away from Rukia and ran into Ichigo's legs.

"Sorry sir!" she said and bowed, but Ichigo didn't reply to her apology. "Hey mister, don't be mad! I didn't mean to run into you!"

The little girl remained at Ichigo's feet, still staring up at him. He didn't want to talk to her; he didn't want to look at the little girl, but here she was, polite as ever, trying to say sorry.

Ichigo bent down, taking one knee and patted the little girl on the head. He had his eyes closed and slowly opened them as he spoke, "It's not your fault. I'm a captain you see, I should have moved."

"Just like my Uncle! So you're supposed to be really fast! I am too! But my mom says I am a lot of trouble. But it's not my fault right!" The little girl said happily.

"Not at all," Ichigo said.

Rukia watched as Ichigo and the little girl just stared at each other. She didn't understand how he could possibly be so calm. He tried to leave just moments ago, but now he acted as if nothing was wrong.

Taking another look she noticed how hazy Ichigo's eyes were getting.

"_How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere near calm,"_ she thought, "_Ichigo must be furious. And now, he's trying to hide it in front of her."_

But Rukia was mistaken. It wasn't that he was trying to hide his anger. He can't show anger to this little girls face. No, it wasn't her face… it was her eyes. He can't show anger to her eyes. Her eyes were more than familiar to him.

_I have seen eyes just like hers..._

"Hey mister…" the little girl started while Ichigo was still stuck in his thoughts.

…_everyday…_

"Yes," Ichigo said, trying to remain clam as he looked into the girls eyes.

…_in the mirror._

"You look just like my brother…."

* * *

END

A/N

Whew! That chapter was fun to write. I must know how many people I surprised and on what parts! TELL ME AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

And as for the turmoil that is to happen next, get ready, I have more surprises. Some may not like it! Don't let the next chapter's title fool you! This is going to be the chapters of all chapters. You don't wanna miss this! And again, sorry for the delay. Its been...a while! :P

_**FINAL Chapter: THE WEDDING**_


	19. The Proposal

**A/N** That thing about this being the last chapter, I lied. LOL. But yeah, after thinking about everything that needed to happen and reading some reviews about questions I need to have answered, it would have been TOO big. So next chapter (20) wraps it up!***Enjoy.

Chapter 19

The Proposal

* * *

Ichigo looked at the little girl with confusion. The original thoughts he had about her had disappeared. _"What does she mean I look like her brother?"_ he wondered. He then looked to Rukia and she looked ashamed. Ichigo snapped out of his stupor and realized what this meant.

"Rukia, you wanna explain this to me?" He said now more upset than before and still staring at the little girl in awe.

"Ichigo, let me explain," She began, "Mitsuki go play with Misato while I speak with my friend."

"Ok," the little girl said as she ran off. She was almost identical to Rukia, but her eyes were indistinguishable copies of Ichigo's. Rukia watched the little girl as she ran off. She immediately sighed afterwards. She was afraid to turn and face the man she had not been truthful too, in so many ways.

"Ichigo,"

"What the hell Rukia?" he said angrily.

"You don't understand, please let me explain," she said startled. Ichigo was angry. Angrier than when she broke up with him and when she told him about Renji combined. She was afraid of upsetting him further. The hundreds of times she prepared herself for this conversation did nothing for the moment. Her heart was racing, air was escaping her.

"So that's why you broke up with me? This is why you married Renji? …Because you didn't want to disappoint the noble house? You didn't want to embarrass them because you got knocked up by some human?" Ichigo yelled.

"No!" Rukia said tearing up, "Listen…please…"

"Why? I have only ever told you the truth, but you, its lie after lie,"

As water began to fall from her eyes she was beginning to understand; nothing she said could help the situation. Not with Ichigo the way he was. He was so angry and hurt. She'd never seen a face with so many emotions.

"That's not fair. Everything I do is to protect you, I couldn't…"

"No, Rukia, its not that you couldn't. You didn't want to."

"Ichigo, damnit stop it and let me speak!" She finally managed.

Ichigo was furious. He wanted to leave. He did not understand how she could lie to him like this. He turned his back to her. He couldn't look at her anymore. He had to wait to see if what she had to say was worth turning back for.

"Ichigo, my marriage to Renji is not real. It was only to throw suspicion away from you when I started having symptoms. We've just been close friends, it was only recently we tried having a real relationship," Rukia paused, waiting for Ichgio to say something, but he didn't. Somehow, she had to make him understand. She had to.

"…I was pregnant when I broke up with you. But I had to hide it. At our currently level there is no way we should have been able to produce a child, let alone twins. After the war was over, and I found out I was pregnant, I went to Urahada. He said to tell no one but Ni-sama and swear my household to secrecy. There was a prophecy,"

"What prophecy?" Ichigo asked still upset.

"Urahada told me, upon Aizen's death, he sent a message to the captains, that the forbidden offspring of a noble house would mark the beginning. Twin lives foresee death."

"What made you think it would be our children," Ichigo asked.

"There is no way a human and a death god should have been able to create a child together, it is the forbidden match. I didn't want any harm to come to them, so until recently they have been here at my brother's home and have not gone out. Mitsuki is the only one who has gone out a few times, but I could never take Misato out. Other than having black hair, he is like your twin."

"Who else knows?"

"…Matsumoto and Renji, that's it," Rukia sighed again, she needed him to understand. She didn't want to be away from him anymore, she didn't want to hide the truth.

"Ichigo, I wanted to tell you. I just wanted to wait until 2 years had passed. That's the time the prophecy gave. If it passed, then it was not our children and no one would harm them or you. I just…" she said tearfully, "I didn't think I would feel this way. I just knew the next time you saw me you would hate me and have another. But you didn't. After two and a half years you still love me just as much as I love you…"

Ichigo didn't know what to say or do. It was too much to process. She lied to him. No matter what the reason, he lost 2 years from his children's lives. They have _children_. But for some reason there was only one question on his mind. One answer he needed to know was a lie or the truth.

"Have you slept with Renji?"

"No! Never. We've barely kissed except for the few times I imagined him being you…"

Still furious Ichigo began to pace angrily before he decided he needed to talk a walk, a long walk.

"Where are you going," Rukia asked, afraid he wouldn't come back.

"I'll be back. Give me an hour." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ok," she whispered as he flash stepped away. She could only pray he would understand all the risks there were with telling him about the pregnancy.

* * *

Sitting in the main hall of Hucendo Mundo, Gin was smiling as Inoue walked into the room. For quite a few days she had been wearing Grimjow out. The poison was working very nicely.

Gin watched as Inoue walked about as if she owned the placed. She had no idea what her true role was. No one had any clue what was about to happen.

"What are you smiling at?" Inoue sneered.

"The future," he said still grinning.

"Some future... You have not released any hollows or done much of anything for the past week. What is this great plan you have? I doubt it's better than mine."

Gin smiled. "We shall see."

Inoue walked away as Grimjow passed her on the way in. She let her hair wisp by his face and winked. Grimjow didn't know to be turned on or upset. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the sex, but he didn't like being used. He needed a better plan. He needed to talk to Gin.

"Grimjow, what are you doing. Don't you have someone to tend to?" Gin said smirking.

"That bitch can wait," he said angrily, "fucking her is not helping me get what I want. You need to tell me what is going on."

Gin smiled. Through Grimjow's role was over in his plan, he could use him for one other thing.

"Tired of being a soldier roach? Wanna join my main hive?" Gin said happily.

"I don't give a shit where you want me. I want to be in position to kill Kurosaki."

"The hive it is then!" Gin said clapping, "I've always wanted a right hand man!"

Grimjow said nothing. Gin was not Aizen. There was something about him that was not right, something sneaky. He couldn't be trusted.

"Grimjow, something big is going to happen soon. And when it does, we will be there to turn it upside down."

"Like what?" he asked puzzled.

"Let's just say we've got a skeleton key and we'll be opening some pretty big doors."

Grimjow knew what Gin was talking about. He was planning to go beyond Aizen's dream. But how, what key was he talking about?

* * *

It was getting late. Hours had gone by and Ichigo had not returned. Rukia was getting worried. She paced back and forth in the same spot he left her hours ago. She hadn't moved. She didn't want to miss him when he returned.

She gripped her hands and tried to hold back her tears. She reached into her pocket and threw the necklace Ichigo had given her.

"He isn't going to forgive me. How could he? Why should he?" she began.

The wind blew her hair as tears fell to the ground. She took a seat on the ground and embraced herself. She was getting cold.

Suddenly a blanket surround her body, along with a man sitting next to her.

"Nii-sama?!" she asked surprised.

He didn't say anything. He just sat next to her and looked out into the distance. Rukia didn't know what to make of it, but she kept silent. Words were not doing her justice lately.

"Rukia," he finally said, "Whatever you decide you're a member of the Kuchiki household and my sister. You have nothing to fear."

"What do you mean?"

"I've talked to Kurosaki and he agrees the best thing for the both of you…"

"So he sent you hear to be the barer of bad news? He couldn't tell me himself?" she said cutting Byakuya off.

Rukia tears began falling freely now. She couldn't understand how Ichigo could be so cruel.

"Marriage is hardly bad news…" he began.

"What?" she said astounded.

"Yes. I informed Kurosaki of everything I have been doing. Damage control for this day, the day he asked me for permission to marry you. It's been very hard to present him as a gentleman to the elders, but fortunately I was able to grant his request."

Rukia continued crying but this time it was tears of joy. She jumped and hugged her brother for the first time. Byakuya was surprised at her response, but with her head buried in his chest he gave a slight smile and and patted her on the head.

"Ahem," someone said from the back.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo behind them looking a little upset.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said happily. The blanket fell from her shoulders and floated to the ground as she quickly got up to go to him.

"I don't know why you're so happy to see me! Hugging your brother for an hour…"

Rukia ignored his comments and hugged him with all her might. "I thought I was going to lose you." She said as she cried in his arms.

"I almost didn't. I had a lot to think about. But in the end I had to make a decision: to be mad forever or be happy with you and my children."

Rukia smiled and kissed him. Ichigo gave Byukuya a quick glance and he nodded as he walked away toward the mansion.

Ichigo pulled out the necklace with the ring on it from his pocket.

"How did you?" she began.

"I guess your aim improved from throwing all those chappy rocks. You hit me on the head with it."

Rukia laughed and smiled again as Ichigo kneeled down in front of her.

"Rukia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He put the ring on her hand as she happily responded with the sweetest word in the universe.

"Yes!"

* * *

The news was spreading quickly about the wedding. All the rumors from before were dismissed. With Captain Kuchiki's help, the wedding was being seen as honorable, instead of another farce.

Walking down the corridors of the 5th division, Hinamori was devastated. She had to do something. There was no way she would be able to catch her new Captain off guard the way she did Renji.

_**Flashback**_

It was a few months before the final onset of the war. Hinamori was secretly meeting with Aizen in Karakura town. They were by the water and a gentle breeze was going by. Hinomori smiled as Aizen gave her another sip of his "special" drink.

"You know Hinamori, I am glad you trust me so much. You are helping me a great deal."

He smiled as he took the empty cup from her. She smiled back.

"Captain I just don't understand why we have to betray everyone. If you just told them your plans I am sure they would understand."

"No not quite. There are too many who don't understand the evil the King has done." He said smiling.

Hinomori was confused. She didn't understand if he wanted to stop the evil king why wouldn't anyone believe the evil the king had done. The king even went as far to kill his daughter's husband to stop him from taking the thrown. What's not to understand?

Hinomori started coughing, "By the way, what is this stuff you have me drink all the time. It tastes awful…"

"It's nothing. I am sure the effects aren't permanent, it's a weaker version of something stronger I am creating." He said nonchalantly.

"Effects?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry. After it wears off, you'll know what the effects are. Don't worry." He said smiling.

Hinomori had been giving Aizen vital information about the war and the Commanders tactics. Her information caused many deaths. She felt terrible every time, but still never hesitated to give the information. She was beginning to question if Aizen was the right person to replace the evil king.

"Captain, I don't know if I want to take this anymore…" She said confused.

"Don't you trust me, Hinamori?" Azien said smiling.

_**End Flashback**_

"Hinamori…"

Hinamori jumped. She was so lost in her thoughts and she let someone sneak up on her.

"Captain Hitsuguya, hello, what are you doing here?" she said stunned and looking around.

Hitsuguya was silent for a moment. He looked at Hinamori with saddened eyes. She stared back at him blankly. Suddenly several guards entered the corridor from behind him. They were preparing to arrest her.

"I have wanted nothing more than to forgive you for the events of the past. And now you've done this…" he began.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Lt. Hinamori, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Lt. Abarai Renji. Gaurds, take her to her cell." He said disappointed.

"Wait no! You don't understand," she began, as she tried to back away from the guards. But they surrounded her.

"So it's true then! You won't oppose the charges?" he asked angrily, "Not that you could, since Abarai has recalled the memory of the incident!"

Hinomori's face went white. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now.

"You have to listen to me, the prophecy; it's not what you think! Aizen's plan… it will prevail… if we don't…"

Hitsuguya was beyond reasoning. He couldn't believe he would betray the 13 Gotei again.

"I can't trust anything you say to me. Guards, lock her up, pending an investigation."

Hinamori tried to yell but, Hitsuguya would not listen to her. He walked away and sighed as he turned the corner.

"I wasn't trying to kill Abarai!" she screamed, "I was only trying to stop what was to come!"

Hinamori's scream went unnoticed. There was only one chance to stop the prophecy. And she was being put in jail. If only Aizen hadn't poisoned her, she would have been able to just tell the Commander. No one will believe her then or now. She had to take the necessary measures. She had too. Hitsuguya had to hear, at least this!

She fought the garuds off of her and ran to the corner. They attacked her and forced her to the ground as they subdued her.

"Hitsuguya! It's not the children!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, "It's Ichigo and Rukia!"

* * *

_**END**_

A/N

***Kids name mean True man and Beautiful moon*** Just FYI :D

Sorry for the delay. I wanted to have this up last weekend when I updated my other story, but it's been so long I had to re-read my own flipping story! Lol.

Up next is the final chapter!

**It's gonna be epic!** You guys won't believe what I have in store!

Also, don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I must know what you guys think of the chapter! Its been so long. :(

Final Chapter: The wedding.


End file.
